EL PODER DE UN SENTIMIENTO
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Cuan grande debe ser el poder que necesitas, para salir de los problemas... hay uno de cuatro letras que es suficiente... ACTUALIZADO...EPILOGO...FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo el mundo…la cosa es la siguiente, toda esta semanita he estado un poquito estresada, entonces yo libero mi estrés escribiendo, por lo que se me ocurrió publicar este nuevo fic. Espero les guste y tener igualmente su apoyo…**_

_**Ahora hablando con honestidad soy pésima escribiendo sumary así que aquí medio les voy a decir básicamente sobre que es:**_

_**Es desarrollada en un universo alterno, en el maravilloso mundo juvenil de la escuela. Kagome es la chica rechazada por todos e Inuyasha el chico nuevo que se acerca a ella por amor…**_

_**Miles de cosas se desarrollan alrededor de ambos, amores, intrigas muertes y demás.**_

_**Espero les guste ahí les dejo el primer capitulo, dejen sus comentarios…**_

_*********************************************************_

_**EL PODER DE UN SENTIMIENTO**_

_**POR: KAGOME*INU1982**_

_**Cáp. 1: héroe**_

Que no iban a dejarla en paz jamás, no se aburrirían de molestarla; era lo mismo cada absurdo día, envuelta en un angustiante y repugnante rutina, tal cual circulo vicioso; salir de su casa con su hermano menor para ver a su padre tumbado en un sofá con el cenicero al lado y unas cuantas botellas a su lado ya vacías, así estaba desde la muerte de su madre y desde que esa mujer vivía en su casa, caído en la ruina por una mujer que lo único que hacía era malgastar la fortuna que alguna vez sus padres consiguieron con tanto esfuerzo; llegar al colegio, al absurdo y opulento colegio donde solo estudiaban los hijos de las más grandes familias, donde solo se oían a cada instante palabras llenas de soberbia, cuantas chicas o chicos habían estado en sus camas esta semana, sin nada más de que hablar a excepción de ella, porque solo cambiaban el tema para hablar de ella, de cuan diferente era solo por no hablar de lo mismo que ellos, que absurdo, y ahí estaba de nuevo entrando al colegio y escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros del colegio, y sin más paso de largo como siempre, tratando de obviar los comentarios y hacer como si no la afectaran…

Ya déjenla en paz-escucho la voz de su única y gran amiga-

Sango, no te preocupes, déjalos-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-

Pero es que no es justo Kagome, ¡Es que acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer!-dijo subiendo el tono a lo ultimo-

Ya, vamos al salón de clases-dijo Kagome-

Bellas señoritas-dijo un chico de ojos azules al verlas entrar al salón-

No molestes Miroku-dijo Sango, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Kagome, sus peleas la animaban-

No lograran ponerme de mal humor, porque hoy viene…

Tu nueva conquista-dijo Sango-

Que graciosa, pues no, hoy viene un amigo del exterior y vendrá a estudiar aquí-dijo Miroku-

Y eso es bueno ¿Por qué?-dijo Sango-

Pues…

Tomen asiento-dijo el maestro-bueno antes de empezar con la clase de historia, hay un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, joven tome asiento-dijo el maestro-

Su gallarda estampa dejo a la mayoría de las chicas sonrojadas, sin más se dirigió al espacio que su amigo de infancia le tenía separado.

Jóvenes no es posible que no hayan estudiado este fin de semana-dijo el maestro enojado, la clase casi terminaba y al parecer nadie recordaba lo visto en la semana anterior-alguien me podría decir tan solo un dato acerca de las actividades de las aldeas del oriente…-en ese momento una mano se alzo al costado del salón-Señorita Higurashi

Claro que debe saber…sin vida social sus amigos son los libros-dijo una chica-

Tú crees, tal vez su padre ebrio no la deje tener amigos-dijo otra con sorna, para desatar cientos de comentarios en todo el salón-

Jóvenes-empezó el maestro pero aun así no cesaban-

Tenía ya su vista nublada, las lagrimas pronta a salir, con su cabeza gacha, quería salir de ahí pero sus piernas no le respondían. Sango noto la turbación de su amiga y se puso de pie dispuesta a terminar con todo eso pero…

¡Oigan ya basta!-dijo una ronca voz haciendo cesar todos los murmullos-déjenla en paz, a ninguno le gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo-dijo mirando a la joven que estaba de espaldas a el, un par de asientos adelante en la fila de al lado-

Por fin sus piernas respondían, se puso de pie y salio rápidamente del salón, no les daría el gusto de verla llorar.

*****************************************

Miroku, no has visto a Kagome-dijo Sango algo apresurada-

No… ¿por?-dijo el joven-

Desde la primera clase no la he visto-dijo Sango-

No, siguieres te ayudo a buscarla-dijo Miroku-

Gracias-dijo yéndose-

¿Kagome?-dijo el joven con él-

La joven a la que defendiste-dijo Miroku-por cierto no conocía esa actitud en ti

Pues ni yo, pero no se me hizo bien lo que decían de ella-dijo Inuyasha-

Eh pues si, ¿vamos a buscarla?-dijo Miroku-

Vamos-dijo-

*****************************************

Por que demonios le pasaba esto, que había hecho ella para merecer todo esto, cubrió su rostro con sus manos dejando salir las lágrimas que tenía atragantadas en su interior, acurrucándose en forma fetal, tratando de protegerse del daño que le causaban.

¿Kagome?...eres Kagome-dijo la misma ronca voz que la había defendido en el aula-

Trato de limpiar sus lágrimas y le dio la cara, para quedarse pasmada ante el mar de fuego que vio arrodillado frente a ella.

¿Eres…Kagome?-dijo el joven ¿atónito? Ante la joven-

Si…y ¿usted?-dijo Kagome tratando de sobreponerse-

Inuyasha, el chico nuevo-dijo el con un pequeña sonrisa-

Gracias-dijo ella, a lo que recibió un mirada de confusión-Por defenderme en la clase

No fue nada-dijo poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a ella a hacerlo-Ahh, por cierto te buscan…

¿Quiénes?-dijo Kagome-

Tu amiga, y Miroku-dijo el-además ya empezaron las clases, vamos…

Yo no iré-dijo Kagome-

¿Qué?-dijo el-

No quiero volver al salón me quedare aquí-dijo Kagome-

Les vas a dar el gusto-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Cómo dices?-dijo Kagome-

Si, vas a dejar que sus palabras te dañen, si lo haces harás que consigan lo que quieren, herirte-dijo Inuyasha-

Pero…tu no entiendes-dijo Kagome mirándolo dolida, que demonios entendía el-

Tal vez no, pero se que no es bueno dejar que te lastimen, debes mostrar fortaleza y coraje-dijo Inuyasha-

Kagome lo miro extrañada mientras el se daba la vuelta y bajaba de la terraza del colegio.

Pues bien, allá tú decidirás-dijo Inuyasha; segundos después de entrar y sentarse entro Kagome y se sentó en su lugar no sin antes toparse con su mirada-

*******************************************

¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?-dijo Sango caminando con ella a la salida del colegio-

Tomando un poco de aire-dijo Kagome-

Pero estas bien ¿verdad?-dijo Sango-

Si, hubo algunas palabras que me ayudaron-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Vamos Inuyasha ven con nosotras el sábado-dijo un joven tironeándolo de la camisa del colegio-

Ya veremos, es que me estoy instalando-dijo este haciéndose rogar, le gustaba hacerlo-

Vaya el chico nuevo si que aprovecha el tiempo-dijo Sango viendo del otro lado de la calle, mientras el semáforo cambiaba-pero que mas se podía esperar, amigo de Miroku…

Si…-dijo Kagome sin más-

Miro al otro lado de la calle con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, y alli su mirada se cruzo con ella lo que lo hizo quedarse estático, pero ella tan solo la aparto con molestia y siguió con su amiga.

Chicas, chicas, lo pensare-dijo sacándoselas de encima-

********************************************

Entro a su casa y de nuevo oyó la típica discusión de su padre con esa mujer, así que sin más subió las escalas. Y se encerró en su cuarto, el más alejado de todos donde su hermano estaba sentado en la cama.

Sota… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome sentándose a su lado-

No quiero oír los gritos-dijo Sota-hermana, esa mujer a cambiado a papá, se que como mamá murió esta mal, pero desde que esta con esa mujer todo va de mal en peor, descuida el trabajo y a nosotros…

Sota, solo…todo va estar bien-dijo Kagome-

¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-dijo el pequeño-

Si-dijo abrazándolo-

Se recostó en la cama, observo por el ventanal el cielo cubierto de oscuridad como su vida, que seguía para ella y para su hermano; a su mente vino el recuerdo de ese chico que la había defendido en la clase, por unos instantes lo vio como un héroe, que la rescataría del mundo en que vivía, con las palabras dichas había hecho latir su corazón; pero que tonta a penas vio su cinismo, el mismo de todos los del colegio en cuanto lo vio rodeado de esas chicas, vio el mismo rostro de superioridad que veía en todos los chicos de su clase…el tan solo había sido un farsa, un falso héroe…

_*********************************************************_

_**Espero les haya gustado, me dejan please sus comentarios…bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todo el mundo…les agradezco a los que están leyendo, esta nueva historia. Bueno el caso es que hoy no voy a escribir mucho, pase a dejarles el siguiente capítulo, espero los disfruten.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**Cáp. 2: dudas**_

Buenos días-saludo Inuyasha-

Hey, ¿Qué tal?-dijo Miroku-¿Buscas a alguien?-dijo al verlo mirar hacía todos los lados-

Eh, no a nadie-dijo Inuyasha sentándose en su puesto-

¡Sanguito!, Kagome-dijo Miroku-

En cuanto oyó ese nombre no supo porque su corazón brinco como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño, que demonios le sucedía…

Buenos días-saludaron ambas yéndose a sus puestos respectivos-

Miroku…oye-lo llamo Inuyasha-

Eh, si…-dijo el otro-

¿Por qué ayer…; no olvídalo-dijo volteándose hacía el frente-

Vamos dime…-dijo Miroku-por mas vergonzoso que sea soy tu amigo-dijo burlándose-

No seas idiota, es que estoy intrigado con algo-dijo Inuyasha-

Que es…-dijo esperando por la pregunta de su amigo-

¿Por qué todos los decían esos comentarios de Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha inclinándose hacía el para no ser escuchados-

Pues…-comenzó Miroku con un gran suspiro-

Jóvenes a sus lugares-dijo el maestro comenzado la primera lección del día-

¡Demonios!-dijo Inuyasha volteándose-

*********************************************

En cuanto salgan de los vestidores los espero en el gimnasio para la clase-dijo el maestro de deportes-

Miroku-dijo Inuyasha sacándose la camisa del uniforme y poniéndose la de deportes-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo el joven ya listo para la clase-

Dime…-dijo serio-

¿Qué?-dijo el otro sin comprender-

¡Lo de Kagome!-dijo en voz alta, lo que hizo que todos lo miraran-eh…nada no pasa nada chicos…ahora dime-dijo bajando la voz-

Oye… ¿Cuál es tu curiosidad?-dijo Miroku sonriendo por lo sucedido-

¿Mi curiosidad?-se dijo a si mismo, la verdad no sabia porque le interesaba, solo le interesaba-

Inuyasha, te vas a quedar-dijo Miroku fuera del vestidor-

¿Qué?-dijo él-

La clase va empezar-dijo Miroku-

Déjenla en paz-dijo Sango ya en el gimnasio-

Tú no te metas que este asunto no es contigo-dijo una chica-

Ya déjala Kagura-dijo la otra enfrentándola-

No importa Sango-dijo Kagome tomándole un brazo-

Ves a ella no le importa…tu no te metas, además ella sabe muy bien que todo lo que decimos de ella es tan solo la verdad-dijo caminando alrededor de Kagome-¿o no Kagome?, ¿acaso mentimos?, no claro que no tu eres una…

Déjenla tranquila-dijo Inuyasha tras Kagome-

¿Por qué no buscan mas que hacer?, una dieta no-dijo Miroku-

Muy gracioso…-dijo Kagura mirando a Miroku enojada para mirar al otro chico-Inuyasha, hola…-dijo acercándose a él y moviendo a Kagome a un lado-pensaste lo del sábado…

Si…y es un no-dijo alejándose de ella-

Te encuentras bien-dijo Sango-

Si, no paso nada-dijo Kagome-

Vamos a la clase chicas-dijo Miroku-

Adelántense-dijo Kagome, y Miroku tomo a sango y se la llevo a la clase donde todos estaban-

¿Estas bien?-dijo tras ella-

Ehhh, si-dijo mirándolo frente a ella-

¿Por qué son así?-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome sin comprender-

¿Por qué te tratan así? Parece que te odiaran-dijo, pero era mas que obvio que lo hacían, la cuestión era ¿Por qué?-

Nada…no es nada-dijo dándose la vuelta y uniéndose a la clase-

Parece que el saber que sucedía iba a ser mucho mas difícil, pero no le importaba el debía…, no, tenia que saber el porque de el odio hacía Kagome.

******************************************

Oye por que tardaste tanto en salir-dijo Miroku fuera del colegio-ya no pude ir con Sango al café

Ya estoy aquí, no molestes, además no te dije que me esperaras-dijo comenzando a irse-

Que malagradecido, y fuera de eso me dejas-dijo alcanzándolo-

Ahora si maldita sea, dime que es lo que sucede con Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-

Nada… no se de que hablas-dijo Miroku-

Vamos tu si sabes-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues son mujeres amigo, nadie las entiende debe ser una tontería-dijo Miroku-

Tontería o no tú la sabes y yo quiero saberlo-dijo Inuyasha impacientándose-

No lo se, en serio…como te dije debe ser una estupidez que se yo, maquillaje, dietas, chicos; por favor no te entrometas-dijo Miroku-mejor te tengo un plan para el fin de semana

¿Cuál?-dijo resignado a que el no le diría nada-

Parque de diversiones-dijo Miroku-

Ese es tu grandioso plan, me imagine una fiesta no la de Kagura, pero eso-dijo Inuyasha mirándolo como si estuviera loco-Y que haremos, entrar al túnel del amor idiota…

Pues si…pero no contigo, con Sango; pero aquí no hay eso-dijo Miroku-Pero te estoy invitando porque fue lo único que Sango acepto para salir conmigo…

Y que puedo hacer yo, el chaperón, escolta o algo por el estilo-dijo Inuyasha-

No, es que acepto si íbamos con Kagome, así que tú distraes a Kagome y Sango y yo…-dijo pícaramente-

Pervertido…-dijo Inuyasha meditando luego lo del plan de su amigo tal vez así…-

¿Qué dices?-dijo Miroku-

Esta bien-dijo Inuyasha-

Eres el mejor, aunque no más que yo-dijo Miroku-Nos vemos-dijo cruzando la calle…

*****************************************

Estas loca-dijo Kagome mirando a Sango-

No, ¿Por qué?-dijo Sango-

De ninguna manera Sango, vas tu sola-dijo Kagome-

Oh, vamos Kagome será divertido, te ayudara a despejarte y a olvidar todo por un momento-dijo Sango-además no me quiero quedar sola con el pervertido de Miroku, amiga vamos-rogó ella-

Pero…-miró a su amiga que suplicaba por acompañarla-esta bien…aunque no estoy de acuerdo…

Te quiero-dijo Sango-Oye fue interesante que Inuyasha te defendiera ¿no?

Ehhh, pues…yo…no

Viste la cara de Kagura, se enojo demasiado-dijo Sango-

Si, pero creo que es un presumido como todos los demás chicos-dijo Kagome sin mirarla a la cara-

Si puede ser, aun así me gusto ver la cara de Kagura-dijo Sango-Oye, a propósito de Inuyasha, sabes que ha estado preguntando por ti a Miroku

Por…mi-dijo Kagome sonrojada y con su corazón latiendo a mil-

Si sobre la actitud del salón hacía ti-dijo Sango sin notar la reacción de su amiga-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Kagome más calmada-

Se le salio a Miroku sin querer-dijo Sango-pero no te preocupes lo amenace y no dirá nada, no se te hace extraño…

Tal vez le gusta saber la vida privada de los demás-dijo Kagome-

******************************************

Entro en su casa y se sorprendió de no ver a su padre en ella, o escuchar la típica discusión entre él y esa mujer.

Y mi padre-pregunta a una de las criadas-

Salio con la señora de compras-dijo la mujer-

Claro la otra opción, gastando el dinero de sus padres, sin más subió las escaleras, iba ir donde su hermano pero recordó la practica de fútbol, entonces se cambio y salio de la casa, y en ese momento recordó la conversación con Sango, por que demonios preguntaba él por la situación de ella en el colegio, que le importaba a él, que se fuera con Kagura y desapareciera de su vida…

Hola…-dijo frente a ella-

Con tan solo oír su voz se sonrojo, alzo su mirada y se encontró con el par de lagunas doradas, que la paralizaron al instante.

Hola-dijo tratando de controlarse a si misma, desviando su mirada-

¿Sucede algo?-dijo el-

Si, obstruyes mi paso-dijo Kagome mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

Lo lamento-dijo el apartándose del camino, y en cuanto la vio caminar la siguió-Oye espera, espera

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kagome sin detenerse-

Tu apellido es Higurashi, ¿verdad?-dijo caminando al lado de ella-

¿Y eso que?-dijo Kagome-

Mi familia ha hecho negocios con la tuya-dijo Inuyasha-Y conozco a la que es la nueva esposa de tu padre…

Bien por ti-dijo Kagome-

Oye por que eres así, tan solo trato de ser amable-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Por qué tu lo serias?, casi nadie lo es-dijo Kagome-

¿Y por que querría ser como los demás?-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

Pues ya lo eres-dijo Kagome-Eres igual de arrogante y cínico que todos los de ese colegio

Pero que sucede contigo-dijo Inuyasha deteniéndose-tal vez por eso te tratan así…-en ese momento no midió sus palabras-lo lamento…

Sabes que…-dijo Kagome mirándolo dolido-tu no sabes nada, la próxima vez dile a Miroku que te cuente bien la historia-dijo para volver a caminar-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Inuyasha alcanzándola-

Pues si, eso de andar pidiendo información, ya me entere-dijo Kagome-por que no te ocupas de tu vida y dejas la mía a un lado…

Pero…

Aléjate de mi vida Inuyasha Taisho-dijo Kagome dando la vuelta y marchándose-

Se quedo de pie mirando como se iba, que era lo que sucedía en la vida de Kagome, notaba su tristeza y agonía, lo notaba en su mirada, en su modo de actuar como si llevara el peso del mundo a sus espaldas; tenía su propios pensamientos hechos un embrollo, quería saber porque actuaba así, por que todos al parecer la odiaban, y tal vez ayudarla, ¿ayudarla? Bueno tal vez, pero primero quería aclarar todas las dudas de su cabeza.

_*********************************************************_

_**Bien ese fue el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias u opiniones, jajajaj XD, un abrazo, bye. PEACE & LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola…por estos lugares también me di una pasadita para actualizar este es el tercer capitulo espero les este gustando las historias…**_

_*********************************************************_

_**Cáp. 3: conociéndote **_

Hermana, no me quiero quedar aquí-dijo Sota viendo como su hermana se organizaba frente al espejo-

Entonces ven conmigo-dijo Kagome-podemos estar juntos mientras Sango y Miroku lo están-dijo ella-

Pero no quiero salir con tus amigos-dijo Sota-

Entonces que propones-dijo Kagome-por lo que noto quieres ir a otro lado

Pensaba en ir a casa de Takuya a jugar con sus videojuegos-dijo el pequeño-

Entonces ve-dijo Kagome-Papá no esta y esa mujer tampoco…

Pero quien me va recoger-dijo Sota-

Luego yo paso por ti en la noche-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-

Gracias, hermana me voy Takuya me espera afuera-dijo Sota saliendo-

Sabía que iba a decir que fuera-dijo con una sonrisa-

**********************************************

La verdad no estoy aun segura de esto-dijo Kagome-

Vamos, apuesto a que no descansaste estos dos días libres en tu casa-dijo Sango-

Pues, bueno las cosas están como siempre-dijo con un suspiro-aunque mi padre y esa mujer no discuten, mi padre esta yendo a la compañía y ella aun sigue gastando el dinero, comprando muebles no se para que-dijo Kagome hastiada-

Disculpa que lo diga pero tu padre es tonto, que no ve la clase de mujer que tiene al lado-dijo molesta-

Parece ciego-dijo Kagome-no nos presta atención ni a mi ni Sota, por mi no hay problema pero Sota pregunta cosas y dice cosas que un niño no debería decir-dijo con melancolía-alguna día me iré con mi hermano de ahí

Mi casa esta disponible-dijo Sango-

Como sea-dijo Kagome riendo-

¡Chicas!-dijo Miroku fuera del parque de diversiones-

Hola-dijeron ambas-

Entramos-dijo Sango-

No espera, aun no llega… ¡Inuyasha!, Aquí-dijo al verlo bajarse de un taxi y alzando una mano para que los viera-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome al verlo bajarse del auto-¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo Kagome a Miroku-

Lo invite-dijo Miroku simplemente-

¿Algún problema Kagome?-dijo Sango-

No…ninguno-dijo con el ceño entre fruncido-

*******************************************

Jamás vi a Miroku tan entusiasmado con alguien-dijo Inuyasha al lado de Kagome-

Si, cuando entro al colegio era todo un casanova-dijo Kagome-aunque sigue siendo un pervertido ha cambiado-dijo mirándolos a ambos que iban mas adelante y reían-

Si hay cosas que hacen que la gente cambie-dijo Inuyasha con un doble sentido-aunque no mucho-dijo al ver la bofetada de Sango a su amigo-

Si, eso nunca cambiara-dijo Kagome-

¡Chicos subamos a la montaña rusa!-dijo Sango llamándolos-

¿Te dan miedo las alturas?-dijo Inuyasha al lado de Kagome en el carro de la montaña rusa-

No-dijo Kagome-¿A ti si?

Soy un chico-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Y eso que?-dijo ella-

Que no nos da miedo nada-dijo Inuyasha-

Oh, vamos Inuyasha a ti te daban miedo los caballos-dijo Miroku en el carro de atrás con Sango-

¿Los caballos?-dijo Kagome mirándolo divertida-

Eso no es cierto Miroku-dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido-

Si lo es, cuando fuimos a la granja de mi familia tú…

Ya Miroku, cierra la boca-dijo Inuyasha enojado-

Caballos-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Tienes una linda sonrisa-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole y en ese momento la atracción comenzó-OK Miroku espero estés usando pañal-dijo desviando el tema-

Ja, ja eres tan gracioso-dijo Miroku-

Eso fue divertido-dijo Inuyasha parándose y ayudando a Kagome-No crees

Si, lo fue-dijo ella mirándolo, por que demonios estaba así pero es que lo que le había dicho fue tan… _"Tienes una linda sonrisa"_, porque le había dicho eso y por que estaba tan perturbada.

Estuvieron toda la tarde en los juegos riéndose de cualquier tontería que Miroku dijera que eran muchas…

Veamos si mejoraste tu puntería Miroku-dijo Inuyasha, lanzando la bola y derribando todas las botellas-

Sabes que si-dijo Miroku, haciendo lo mismo; por lo que ambos les dieron dos lindos peluches-Para ti-dijo a Sango-

Gracias-dijo Sango-

Y este para ti-dijo Inuyasha a Kagome-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome mirando el oso rosa frente a ella-

Pues este oso, te quiere a ti-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole-

Gracias-dijo Kagome recibiéndolo-

*****************************************

No pensé que me fuera a divertir tanto-dijo Sango-

Si, y eso que no han visto a Inuyasha subir al carrusel de los caballitos-dijo riendo Miroku-

Cual es tu problema conmigo y los caballos-dijo Inuyasha-

El problema no es mió es tuyo-dijo Miroku-

A si, quieres que hablemos de los tuyos con los…

¡Cállate!-dijo Miroku abalanzándose sobre Inuyasha-

Están bien-dijo Kagome al verlos en el suelo-

Yo si-dijo Inuyasha estallando en risa-

Bueno tenemos tiempo de subir a…la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Sango-

No lo creo-dijo Kagome-Debo ir por mi hermano y se esta haciendo tarde

Kagome…-dijo Sango-Por favor…

Si quieres yo te acompaño-dijo Inuyasha-no hay problema-

Ves…-dijo Sango arrastrándola-

Tienes problemas si llegas tarde-dijo Inuyasha ya subido en la rueda con Kagome-

No, no creo que noten-dijo Kagome en voz baja-

Así que tienes un hermano-dijo Inuyasha-creo que eso no me lo contaron-dijo riendo tratando de distender el ambiente-

Si, su nombre es Sota y tiene 7 años-dijo Kagome-le gusta el fútbol y los videojuegos

Como a todo niño, a mi hermano también, Shippo, se llama y tiene la misma edad-dijo Inuyasha-¿Y a ti?

A mi ¿Qué?-dijo Kagome mirándolo-

Que te gusta a ti-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…a mi…me

A mi me gustan los deportes extremos, viajar y conocer el mundo y cosas por el estilo-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues a mi me gusta…escribir-dijo ella-

¿Por qué?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola intrigado-

Por que me ayuda a olvidar y a liberarme-dijo Kagome-

Interesante-dijo Inuyasha, jamás en su vida había conocido a una chica como ella, se dio el tiempo de verla detalladamente, sus cabellos azabaches lisos y con rizos en las puntas tan sedoso o eso imaginaba, sus ojos castaños tan expresivos, aunque tan solo mostraban dolor aunque ese día había visto otra mirada mucho mas alegre y viva, su piel tan tersa, tan blanca a excepción de sus mejillas arreboladas, y sus labios tan rojos, siempre húmedos como esperando un beso, ya alguien los había probado y si así era maldito infeliz tan afortunado el que fuera.

Oye, vas a dar otra vuelta-dijo Miroku al ver que Inuyasha no se bajaba-

Eh, no…-dijo parándose-

_*********************************************************_

_**Bien ese fue el tercer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias u opiniones, jajajaj XD, un abrazo, bye. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola…a todo el mundo…o casi, lamento la tardanza, nuevamente gracias por los mensajes…espero les guste la continuación **_

_*********************************************************_

_**Cáp. 4: Desilusión**_

¿Te divertiste?-dijo Inuyasha caminando con ella-

Si, fue bueno haber ido-dijo Kagome con el oso en la mano-aquí es-dijo llamando a la puerta y segundos después…

¡Hermana!-dijo Sota saliendo-hola…-dijo al ver a Inuyasha-

Ehhh, el es Inuyasha un compañero de la escuela-dijo Kagome-

Tú debes ser Sota-dijo Inuyasha saludando al pequeño-

*********************************************

Gracias por venir a dejarnos-dijo Kagome después de que Sota entrara-y por el oso…

No fue nada-dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente-

Bueno nos vemos en el colegio-dijo Kagome-

Nos vemos-dijo inclinándose hacía ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la dejo descolocada-

Ehhh, si-dijo abriendo la reja y antes de entrar definitivamente lo vio parado en la puerta esperando que entrara-

¡Hermana!-dijo Sota aferrandose a ella-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome-

No quiero-dijo Sota-no…

Kagome ven debemos hablar-dijo su padre-Sota ve a tu habitación

¿Qué pasa papá?-dijo Kagome-

Pues Tsubaki y yo llevamos conviviendo un buen tiempo-dijo su padre-

Sin rodeos papá-dijo Kagome seria-

Bueno…-dijo mientras ella salía con una joven a su lado-su hija, vendrá a vivir con nosotros estuvo en el exterior pero quiere estar con su mamá…

Mucho gusto Kagome, espero que seamos buenas amigas, mi nombre es Kikyo-dijo la joven-

Di algo hija-dijo él-

Valdría la pena, ¿¡Vale aquí mi palabra o la de mi hermano!?-dijo Kagome enfadada-¡NO!, por que habría de importar lo que diga ahora, bienvenida a la familia feliz Kikyo-dijo subiendo las escaleras-

¡Kagome ven aquí!-dijo su padre-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Soy tu padre al menos muéstrame respeto-dijo el-

Lo hago, porque por idiota no cuestiono tus decisiones o las de ella-dijo yéndose a su habitación-

******************************************

Nunca la había visto tan enfadada-dijo su padre recostado en la cama-

La malcrías demasiado Ginta, siempre lo hiciste, siempre he dicho que deberías enviarla al internado en que estuvo Kikyo, así aprenderá a ser una señorita-dijo Tsubaki-

No empieces mujer-dijo el hombre-

Voy donde mi hija-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

********************************************

Es una tonta-dijo al joven sentada en su cama-

Lo se, me alegra que estés de vuelta hijita-dijo la mujer con la misma fría mirada de su hija-

Y me imagino que iré a su escuela-dijo Kikyo-

Por supuesto-dijo Tsubaki-pero mírale el lado bueno allá podrás hacerle la vida de cuadros…-dijo a lo que ambas rieron escandalosamente-

******************************************

No puedo creer-dijo Sango-ahora así tu padre se enloqueció, primero la bruja mayor y ahora la menor…

Bueno eso no lo se, es muy callada y ni habla, pero su mirada no me gusta para nada-dijo Kagome-

Y no debería-dijo Sango-mira ya esta con Kagura y las víboras de sus amigas, y mira nada mas a Miroku e Inuyasha dándole la bienvenida, ambos cortados por la misma tijera…

Si…-dijo Kagome algo triste-

********************************************

Entonces tu nombre es Inuyasha-dijo Kikyo frente a él-

Exacto, ¿Kikyo?-dijo el sonriéndole-

Así es-dijo ella-

Y…Kikyo esta libre este fin de semana-dijo con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera-

Claro, a las siete en mi casa-dijo Kikyo sonriéndole para irse-

*************************************

Oye podrías prestarme algún accesorio-dijo Kikyo entrando a su habitación y revisando los joyeros-

Oye que haces-dijo Kagome levantándose de la cama-

Vaya, lindo collar-dijo tomando uno con una piedra rosa incrustada-este es el que quiero…

Ni lo sueñes-dijo arrebatándoselo y guardándolo-

Oye pero…-dijo enfadada-

Vete de mi habitación-dijo enojada-

La miro enojada y salio del lugar no sin antes murmurar "idiota"…

********************************************

Que demonios no podía dormir, era oficial se levanto de la cama y en ese momento oyó un ruido afuera, así que descorrió un poco las cortinas y lo vio a él besándola a ella, a Inuyasha con Kikyo…

Sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, corrió de nuevo las cortinas, por que lloraba ella no debía llorar por eso, ella no debía…

Ya basta Kagome-se dijo a si misma limpiándose las lagrimas-

Hermana ¿pasa algo?-dijo Sota levantándose, que desde hace algunos días dormía con ella-

Nada, vuelve a dormir-dijo Kagome cubriéndolo con el cobertor-

*******************************************

Oye que pasa-dijo Sango un poco divertida-estas distraída desde ayer, pensé que era porque era domingo pero…Kagome…

¿Qué?-dijo ella-

Deberías estar feliz tu pesadilla no vino al colegio hoy-dijo Sango-¿estas bien?

Si, solo no he dormido bien-dijo Kagome, y eso era verdad desde el sábado no había dormido nada, y todo por recordar lo sucedido-

Kagome-dijo con su ronca voz-

Alzo su vista y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué?

Podrías darle esto a Kikyo se le quedo en mi casa-dijo extendiéndole un pequeño bolso-es que como no vino…

Ve déjaselo en casa-dijo ella parándose y yéndose-

Que le pasa-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Sango-

Pero como se atrevía a pedirle eso, y fuera de eso restregarle que había estado con ella en su casa y quien sabe haciendo que…era un idiota insensible… ¿pero que estaba diciendo?, ella no…no claro que no…

*******************************************

Como te sientes, mas relajada-dijo entrando a su habitación-

Si, la fiesta de ayer estuvo algo prendida-dijo Kikyo-

Si el sábado te vi llegar con alguien, muy apuesto-dijo su madre-

Su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho-dijo Kikyo-

De los…Taisho que…

Así es mamá-dijo ella-

Aprendes rápido querida-dijo la mujer riendo-

*******************************************

Llego a su casa dispuesta a irse a su habitación pero…

Señorita su padre la espera en el estudio-dijo un de la criadas-

Gracias-dijo ella yendo donde el-

Buenas tardes hija-dijo el en el escritorio-

¿Pasa algo?, otra buena noticia-dijo Kagome-

Deja el sarcasmo Kagome-dijo el-quiero hablar contigo de tu actitud con Kikyo, te comportas muy mal con ella

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Si, me dijo que fue a tu habitación para le dijeras si estaba bien para una cita, y que la echaste a patadas-dijo su padre-

Que yo que…claro que no, ella fue y empezó a revisar mis cosas y…

Ya basta Kagome-dijo su padre molesto-compórtate o te enviare a un internado fuera del país, tu comportamiento con Tsubaki y su hija no ha sido el mejor…

Creo que haya estaría mejor que aquí contigo-dijo saliendo del estudio con su padre tras ella-

¿Qué dices?-dijo su padre-

Que no te das cuenta, no soporto estar aquí, me asfixio aquí ni Sota ni yo queremos estar aquí-dijo Kagome llorando-odiamos este lugar y en lo que tu te convertiste…

Kagome…-dijo su padre-

Disculpen-dijo interrumpiendo-

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo el padre de Kagome-

¡Inuyasha!-oyó la voz de Kikyo-ven vamos a mi habitación-dijo jalándolo mientras el miraba a Kagome que evitaba mirarlo-

Kagome, hija-dijo Ginta-

Olvida lo que dije papá-dijo saliendo de la casa-voy por Sota a la practica…

**********************************************

Hermana estas bien-dijo Sota comiendo un helado-

Si, todo bien-dijo Kagome, mientras se reprochaba, eso pasaba por hablar ahora Inuyasha la había escuchado y…-Sota, quisieras que nos fuéramos de la casa…

¿Qué?-dijo Sota mirando a su hermana, pero al ver que hablaba en serio-pues…quiero mucho a papá, pero no me gusta vivir allá…

Pues vamónos-dijo ella-

¿A dónde?-dijo él-

Tengo una gran cantidad de dinero de ahorrada de mis mesadas y regalos de cumpleaños, he estado invirtiendo en un pequeño departamento con ayuda de los padres de Sango, este año termino mis estudios y podría ponerme a trabajar para que no te falte nada, pero podemos irnos ahora si quieres-dijo Kagome-

Hermana…-dijo Sota-

*********************************************

Voy a tomar algo en la cocina-dijo Sota-

Kagome…-escucho la voz al pie de las escalas-

Déjame en paz-dijo ella dispuesta a irse, no a su habitación pues su paso se veía intervenido por el-

Espera…espera-dijo tomándole un brazo-

¿¡Que!?-dijo molesta por su osadía-

Yo no sabia que…-dijo Inuyasha demasiado confundido aun por las palabras de ella-

Que…lo infeliz y desdichada que era, pues ahora lo sabes, para que vayas y se lo digas a todos-dijo Kagome con las lágrimas casi en sus ojos-

Yo no haría eso Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-

Por que no… haber, todos en ese maldito colegio, esperan cada día para ver que le pueden sacar provecho a mis desgracias-dijo aguantando las lágrimas que pedían por salir-por que no tienen en nada más en que pensar, sino en dañarme la vida…

Kagome yo…

Déjame en paz, vete, lárgate de aquí-dijo Kagome corriendo a su habitación-

Cerro la puerta, por que demonios esto sucedía en su vida, que había hecho para merecerlo…

_*********************************************************_

_**Bien espero les haya gustado, dejen sus mensajes opiniones y demás…bye **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola…hola a todos, antes que nada lo siento por la tardanza, es que estamos en exámenes finales en el cole, y como YA ME GRADUO!! Debo de poner todo mi empeño y alejarme un pokitin de Inuyasha…bien en fin ya volvi y con baterías nuevas…espero les guste…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 5: tristeza y soledad**_

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, aun recordaba las crudas y duras palabras de Kagome cuando entro en la casa de ella con el fin de dejar el bolso de Kikyo…_"Que no te das cuenta, no soporto estar aquí, me asfixio aquí ni Sota ni yo queremos estar aquí-dijo Kagome llorando-odiamos este lugar y en lo que tu te convertiste…_", como era posible, no se imagino que alguien sufriera tanto y menos ella…¿era ese el motivo de su mirada y su actitud? Era lo más probable…pero aun así…

Hey, en que planeta esta-dijo Miroku frente a él-No has prestado atención a ninguna de las clases, vamónos que es hora del descanso…

Oye…y Kagome-dijo Inuyasha mirando hacía su puesto-No vino…

Kagome…si pero no entro a clases-dijo Miroku-

¿Por qué?-dijo Inuyasha-

No lo se, Sango no me lo dijo-dijo Miroku-Debe ser por…

¡Inuyasha! Vamos-dijo Kikyo tomándolo del brazo seguida de las chicas de la clase-

Kikyo no puedo estoy con…

Ve tranquilo yo voy a buscar a Sango y Kagome-dijo Miroku dejándolo solo-

No pero es que…-dijo Inuyasha resignado-¿Qué pasa Kikyo?

* * *

Pero y entonces-dijo Sango-

No lo se, lo único es que no la soporto Sango-dijo Kagome cubriéndose el rostro-Ella y su madre tan solo nos ven como el maldito estorbo en sus planes…me quiero ir de ahí

Kagome insisto en que vayas a mi casa que te quedes allá, mis padres no lo ven como un problema-dijo Sango-tu y Sota pueden quedarse en mi casa-dijo ella tomándole las manos-

Gracias Sango, pero no puedo aceptar-dijo Kagome-

Entonces…acepta el dinero que te presto para que termines de financiar el apartamento-dijo Sango-es lo único que falta y mis padres finalizan el trámite-

Sango no-dijo Kagome-Yo primero debo finalizar los estudios, para luego trabajar y darle todo a Sota-dijo

Esta bien no te ruego más porque se que no aceptaras-dijo Sango-¿Vamos a clases?

No, adelántate voy a tomar un poco de aire y luego entro-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien…no tardes-dijo Sango marchándose, no entendía muy bien porque le sucedía eso a Kagome, parecía pagando una karma demasiado grande, quería ayudarla pero ella era demasiado terca y no se dejaría-

Se levanto y fue caminar por los extensos campos del colegio, tan tranquilos y apacibles, tanto que lograban alejarla de toda la pesadilla de su vida; cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de sacar los nudos de su garganta…

Patética-escucho la fría y parca voz-

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kagome dándole el frente-

Nada…no de ti-dijo Kikyo-

Entonces lárgate-dijo Kagome-

Vamos, no deberías tratar así a tu nueva hermana-dijo Kikyo irónica-a tu padre eso no le gustaría…es mas podría enviarte a un internado…

Eso a ti y a tu madre les encantaría para terminar con todo lo de mi padre-dijo Kagome-

Vaya al parecer eres mas astuta de lo que pareces-dijo Kikyo-

Si, es que ustedes no lo ocultan muy bien-dijo Kagome-

Pero aun así el idiota de tu padre no se da cuenta-dijo Kikyo-Pobre de él…de ti y tu pequeño hermanito…que mal la pasan ¿no?

Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto-dijo Kagome enfadada-

Pobres par de huérfanos…-dijo Kikyo-llorando todas las noches por la ausencia de su madre y el descuido de su padre…-dijo riendo y marchándose del lugar-

Cayo al suelo derrotada, por que diablos eso le sucedía a ella, por que su madre los dejo a ella y a Sota y por que su padre no se daba cuenta de la realidad en la que vivían, debía salir de esa casa, quería escapar de ese lugar, quería sentirse protegida, quería ser fuerte y mostrar parquedad frente a todo, pero ya no podía más tenía el dolor atorado en su garganta, sentía miles de agujas clavarse en su corazón y despedazarlo sin piedad…por que todo iba mal en su vida, por que nada le salía bien, todos sus compañeros la odiaban a excepción de Sango y Miroku y tal vez…de él de…Inuyasha; pero claro que no, el era igual a todos y solo mostraba amabilidad porque…porque que demonios sabía ella, no le interesaba; pero si no lo hacía porque le había molestado que se hubiera besado con Kikyo y que al parecer ahora salieran juntos y que…

Argggg, ya basta Kagome, no más-dijo para ella misma mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-de ahora en adelante no más…

* * *

Oye dijiste que ibas a ir a las otras clases-dijo Sango-

Si es que se me paso el tiempo-dijo Kagome-¿Me prestas las notas?

Claro, la otra semana empiezan los exámenes de trimestre-dijo Sango-

Tres meses se van volando-dijo Miroku acercándose a ambas-Sango me preguntaba si querías estudiar conmigo para los exámenes el fin de semana…

Lo lamento por ti, estudiare con Kagome-dijo Sango-¡Vamónos Kagome!

Kagome-la llamo Inuyasha, y ella simplemente lo miro-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ella y yo nos tenemos que ir-dijo Sango-

No te preocupes Sango-dijo Kagome-te alcanzare…

Esta bien te espero afuera-dijo Sango-Miroku vamos-dijo llevándoselo-

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Kagome-

Kagome, lo que sucedió el otro día en tu casa-dijo Inuyasha-

Pensé que lo habías olvidado-dijo Kagome-Mira lo que sucedió, fue una tontería, tan solo olvídalo ¿quieres?-dijo volteándose-

No…-dijo Inuyasha-Kagome si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte, tan solo dímelo…

No hay nada-dijo Kagome-y no harás nada, por que nadie lo hace, nadie sabe como ayudarme y yo puedo ayudarme a mi misma y a mi hermano; no necesito tú ayuda ni la de nadie…

Eso no es cierto-dijo Inuyasha tratando de acercarse, pero a cada paso ella se alejaba uno-Sango trata de ayudarte, yo lo se pero tu…

Yo puedo hacerlo sola, yo puedo proteger a mi hermano y alejarlo de todo-dijo Kagome-

Y a ti quien-dijo Inuyasha-quien te protege a ti, quien te aleja de todo lo que sientes…de la tristeza y soledad en la que estas sumergida

Yo…no estoy; yo puedo hacerlo sola-dijo Kagome-nada de eso me afecta…tu me lo dijiste no les daré el gusto de verme mal, ni a ti ni a nadie-dijo saliendo del salón-no llores Kagome…- se dio fuerza a si misma-

¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!-dijo Inuyasha golpeando un puesto-ni siquiera se porque me preocupo-y era verdad, tan solo quería ayudarla, protegerla y alejarla de todo, ese era el sentimiento desde que la conoció…

* * *

Hermana-dijo Sota entrando a la habitación-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome dejando la computadora de lado-

Crees que podríamos salir el domingo-dijo Kagome-

¿Por qué?, no hay con quien jugar videojuegos-dijo Kagome-

No, es que al parecer habrá una reunión aquí al mediodía-dijo Sota-

Y eso que tiene que ver-dijo Kagome contrariada-

Pues, papá me compro un equipo para jugar béisbol y me dijo que saliera por la reunión-dijo Sota-

¿Cómo puedes?-dijo Kagome enfadada entrando a la habitación de su padre-

¿Qué sucede hija?-dijo su padre levantándose-

Que ahora no podemos estar en la casa, era lo único que te faltaba que nos echaras-dijo Kagome-

Yo se lo pedí-dijo Tsubaki saliendo del cuarto de baño-

Pues claro era de esperarse-dijo Kagome-como ahora haces todo lo que ella te diga, porque no aprovechas y le pides que nos mande al dichoso internado-dijo envuelta en cólera-

Kagome ya no más-dijo su padre tratando de controlarse-respeta a Tsubaki ella es ahora…como tu madre

No te atrevas a compararla con mamá, ella jamás lo será-dijo Kagome-Y no te preocupes ni Sota ni yo estaremos aquí

Te lo he dicho es una malcriada-dijo Tsubaki-Oye a donde vas…-dijo al verlo salir, pero que importaba, se fue a la cama sonriendo-

* * *

Entro a su alcoba, en verdad estaba cansada solo quería tratar de dormir aunque fuera un poco, pero este propósito se vio interrumpido…

¡Niño mocoso!-dijo tironeándolo-recoge eso…

Deja a mi hermano-dijo Kagome apartándolo-¿Estas bien Sota?-a lo que el asintió…-¡No lo vuelvas a tocar o te juro te arrepentirás!

Y crees que me asustas-dijo Kikyo-

No se, pero aléjate de mi hermano-dijo Kagome-

Tu no le hables así a mi hija-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

Entonces dígale a su hija que no se meta con mi hermano-le dijo Kagome-

Maldita muchachita, vas aprender a respetarme-le grito Tsubaki-

¡Hermana!-grito Sota-

* * *

No lo puedo creer Kagome-dijo Sango con Kagome en el pasillo vació, pues todos estaban en clase-

Sango tan solo dime si lo puedes cubrir-dijo mirándose el tono violáceo de su pómulo en un espejo-

Pero, en serio deberías demandarla o algo por el estilo-dijo Sango-es que no…

Sango cúbrelo, por favor-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien-dijo sacando su maquillaje y empezando a cubrir la mejilla de Kagome-¿Y como fue?, tu padre no dijo nada

Kikyo estaba tironeando a mi hermano por no recoger su desastre, discutimos, ella llego y…ya-dijo Kagome-Mi padre no creyó nada, como cosa rara y…nada

¿Kagome Sango que hacen aquí las clases ya…-pero no pudo terminar-¿Qué te paso?-dijo al ver el golpe en su rastro-

Nada Inuyasha cosas de chicas-dijo Sango tratando que no viera a Kagome-

No, espera-dijo acercándose a Kagome que miraba hacía otro lado-¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo tomándole el rostro y viendo el hematoma en su pómulo izquierda-

_

* * *

_

_**Bien…ojala les haya gustado…un abrazo…espero dejen sus comentarios valiosos…y…PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD…XD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola…Regrese…y mas recargada que nunca o mas o menos, el caso es que estoy a unos días de graduarme, y estoy contentísima XD así que me permito compartir me alegría con ustedes…ahora así dejo de tanto bla, bla y les dejo la continuación…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 6: haciéndote olvidar **_

¿Quién te lo hizo Kagome?-dijo Inuyasha mirándola con seriedad-

Nada, solo me caí-dijo Kagome-

No soy idiota, eso no es una caída alguien te golpeo-dijo Inuyasha-

Te dije que no-dijo yéndose del lugar-

Bueno, yo voy por ella-dijo Sango a punto de marcharse-

Eso no-dijo deteniéndola-¿Tu me dirás que paso?

* * *

Genial ahora todo el mundo sabría lo sucedido, salio al campo del colegio, debía salir de ese lugar ahora mismo, miro hacía arriba y vio un gran árbol cuyas ramas daban afuera y sin pensarlo subió, y al fin fuera se sintió sin un gran peso…

* * *

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió-dijo Inuyasha enfadado-Pues créelo a Kagome nunca le ha ido muy bien en esa casa ni en ningún lado-dijo Sango-

¿Por qué?-dijo Inuyasha-

Yo no soy la indicada para decírtelo Inuyasha-dijo Sango-

Al parecer nadie es el indicado-dijo Inuyasha exasperado-

Por favor estoy segura que tus amiguitas te lo han dicho-dijo Sango-

Si, me han dicho que es porque no se integra y otras estupideces-dijo Inuyasha-la verdad no creo que sea por eso…se que hay algo más, así que dime que…

Kagome te importa, ¿O me equivoco?-dijo mirándolo intrigada-

Pues…yo…-dijo algo contrariado-

Bueno como sea, no te puedo decir, ella es la única que te lo puede decir-dijo yéndose definitivamente debía buscar a Kagome-

* * *

Chicos no han visto a Kagome-dijo Sango-

No, pensé que tu sabias donde estaba-dijo Inuyasha-

No, en la mañana la fui a buscar y no la encontré, pensé que llegaría a las últimas clases, pero no aparece-dijo Sango preocupada-

Bueno tal vez salio más rápido que todos nosotros-dijo Miroku-

Claro que no, la hubiéramos visto además sus libros no se los llevo-dijo Sango-

Vamos a buscarla-dijo Inuyasha-

Yo voy a su casa-dijo Sango y veré si esta allá-dijo marchándose-

* * *

¿Qué dijo Sango?, esta en su casa-dijo Inuyasha en cuanto Miroku colgó-

No, su hermano ya llego y dijo que no estaba-dijo Miroku-dividámonos y la buscamos

Esta bien-dijo Inuyasha; donde demonios se podría haber metido Kagome, camino durante un largo trecho, había ido a parques, calles, cafés y en ningún lado estaba, donde demonios estaba…-Donde demonios te metiste…me falta…-y entonces corrió como un rayo esperando a que estuviera allá o sino moriría de la desesperación…

* * *

Había estado horas sentada allí mismo, viendo llegar e irse a los niños, todos con sus madres tomados de las manitas, había llorado recordando parte de su infancia y como ahora había cambiado tanto, su vida, la de su hermano todo ahora un desastre; llevo su mano a su mejilla y la sintió arder era obvio que aun estaba roja por el golpe no tenía que verse para saberlo. Se abrazo a si misma, parpadeo un par de veces, cuando había oscurecido ni cuenta se había dado, como quisiera escapar ahora mismo y alejarse de todo, pero no podía estaba su hermano y no podía hacerle pasar malos ratos, si ambos escapaban…

Hola…-dijo sentándose a su lado-

Inu…yasha-dijo sorprendida al verlo-¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada, dando un pequeño paseo-dijo Inuyasha-

En serio-dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido-

Bueno te buscaba, pero no agradezcas a pesar de que no he comido nada desde que salí del colegio y he andado demasiado, pero no importa, cabe decir que Sango y Miroku también lo hacen así que los llamare-dijo tomando su teléfono-

No lo hagas-dijo Kagome-

¿Estas bien?-dijo girándose para mirarla, escucho como daba un gran suspiro y luego respondió-

No-dijo Kagome-Creo que en algún momento el vaso debía colmarse y eso acaba de suceder…cuando era una niña vivía tan feliz, mi mamá, papá y un poco mas tarde mi hermanito, me sentía viviendo en un burbuja de cristal irrompible, pero cuando sucedió, cuando esta se rompió y todo se desmorono me sentí en un callejón sin salida…Mi padre estaba muy mal ya no era el mismo de antes con quien íbamos los fines de semana al parque-dio un gran suspiro aguantando las lagrimas prontas a salir-Luego mi padre llegaba a casa con alguien, con Tsubaki ella era amable conmigo y mi hermano, pero no pensaba nada mas allá de mi inocencia y cuando me di cuenta estaba en la boda de ambos, no le vi nada de malo pensé que mi hermano y yo tendríamos una nueva madre que todo sería como antes…pero nunca lo fue todo se volvió un infierno, en el cual ambos vivimos hace cinco años desde que tengo 11 años, y ese tiempo he estado tratando de proteger a Sota de alejarlo de todo y lo mismo trate conmigo misma…-decía con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas-

Kagome…yo-trataba de hablar Inuyasha, quería consolarla abrazarla y hacerla olvidar de todo-

Déjame terminar-dijo ella con melancolía-…Después de unos meses, veía mi padre todas las mañanas ebrio en el sofá de la sala, y pudimos acostumbrarnos a ello, pero los rumores salieron de la casa y llegaron a las demás familias y por ultimo al colegio y todos lo único que hacían eran hablarme para decirme acerca de eso, burlarse de mi vida, mi padre y todo lo que me rodeaba, veían cada día como un chiste donde la protagonista era yo…pensé que se aburrirían pero no, con los días fueron mas crueles, Sango me defendió en varias ocasiones…pero nunca sirvió de nada…pues no les interesa solo quieren verme mal por alguna razón. A veces me pregunto si hice algo muy malo para merecer esto, o me enfado con mi madre por dejarnos solos o no llevarme con ella y…-su voz se quebró en definitiva y lloro amargamente sacando el dolor de su alma, cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y luego sintió como una calidez la envolvía, se aferro a su pecho mientras el la abrazaba fuertemente-

No llores más Kagome-dijo Inuyasha-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no lo hagas?-dijo tomándole el rostro delicadamente-

Hazme olvidar todo, así sea por un segundo Inuyasha, sácame este dolor que tengo en mi pecho-dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

Inuyasha la miro fijamente, se inclino hacía ella y rozo sus labios…

Abrió sus ojos, su llanto fue pausado, y lo vio a él con los ojos cerrados aun abrazándola y besándola a ella, concentrado en extremo…

Atrapo sus labios y la beso suavemente, la sintió estremecerse, mas no resistirse, la hizo pasar sus manos por su cuello y la abrazo desde la cintura mientras ella para su sorpresa correspondía al beso que le daba…Jamás había sentido esa sensación al besar a una chica, pero Kagome de por si ya era distinta para él e irresistiblemente atrayente; decidió ahondar más el beso subió una de las manos que tenía y la tomo de la mejilla, para su mala suerte la lastimada y esta se alejo aunque no del todo debido al dolor…

Lo lamento-dijo Inuyasha con la respiración entrecortada-

No te preocupes-dijo ella en las mismas condiciones, sentía sus mejillas arder aunque no estaba segura si era por el golpe o por otra cosa, se acerco a él sin meditarlo y se recostó en su pecho, buscando el calor de él que la hacía sentirse protegida-

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-dijo Inuyasha esperando un no como respuesta-

No…pero quiero descansar un poco-dijo cerrando sus ojos-

* * *

Pasa…-dijo abriéndole la puerta y dándole paso-

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en casa de Inuyasha-No hay nadie-dijo un poco nerviosa-

Mi madre se fue con mi hermano-dijo Inuyasha-

Gracias-dijo Kagome-

Ven te llevare a mi habitación para que descanses un poco-dijo Inuyasha subiendo con ella las escaleras-Entra, aquí puedes descansar

Es que…-dijo algo nerviosa-

No te preocupes, no haré nada-dijo recostándola y cubriéndola con una manta-descansa-dijo acariciándole los cabellos y su mejilla delicadamente para no lastimarla-

* * *

Se levanto, había dormido de maravillo, se giro un poco en la cama y sintió el olor de Inuyasha el mismo que tenía en su memoria cuando lo conoció en la azotea, en ese momento se sonrojo, él la había besado y ella había correspondido, pero le había sido imposible no hacerlo, se sentía también con el, tan cuidada, protegida y querida. Salio de la habitación, debía regresar a su casa seguro ya era muy tarde bajo las escaleras y lo encontró en la sala de estar viendo televisión y desde las escaleras se dio tiempo de observar sus facciones masculinas, su tez bronceada, sus ojos dorados en los que muchas veces se había perdido, y sus labios tan posesivos que la habían dejado sin aliento, ahora comprendía muy bien porque tantas chicas lo seguían o tal vez siempre lo comprendió, pero el ahora estaba con Kikyo y…

Ya despertaste-dijo Inuyasha al pie de las escaleras-

Ehhh, si-dijo Kagome, desde cuando estaba ahí-¿Qué hora es?

Son casi las once-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?, debo irme-dijo Kagome alarmada bajando las escaleras-

Hey tranquila, si quieres puedes quedarte-dijo Inuyasha-

No puedo, debo ir con mi hermano-dijo Kagome-

Esta bien, vamos-dijo un poco decepcionado-

* * *

Gracias por todo Inuyasha-dijo Kagome ya afuera de su casa-

No fue nada-dijo él sonriéndole-

En serio fue mucho-dijo Kagome-

Cuando necesites mi ayuda tan solo dilo-dijo Inuyasha-

Lo recordare-dijo ella-buenas noches…

Oye…me preguntaba si querías ir el domingo a algún lado para…comer un helado o algo-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado, por lo general no invitaba a salir a chicas o al menos no como Kagome-

Me gustaría, pero no puedo, prometí ir al parque con mi hermano-dijo Kagome-

Pues, que te parece si llevo a mi hermano y vamos los cuatro-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues, esta bien-dijo Kagome-Buenas noches y de nuevo gracias-dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla pero este giro su rostro y le dio un beso-

Buenas noches-dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción de Kagome-

* * *

Hermana ¿eres tu?-dijo Sota levantándose un poco de la cama de ella-

Si, no sabía que dormirías aquí-dijo Kagome-

Te molesta-dijo el-

Sabes que no, ahora duérmete-dijo acunándolo en la cama y luego acostándose a su lado-

Hermana, ¿estas feliz?-dijo Sota mirándola con una sonrisa-

Pues…digamos que si-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-

Entonces yo también lo estoy-dijo Sota-

Sabes algo, el domingo iremos al parque con un amigo mió y su hermano menor, también tiene tu misma edad-dijo Kagome-

Genial-dijo Sota sonriendo para al rato volver a dormirse-

_

* * *

_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás, muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado…un abrazo…bye **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Holas, espero que estén muy bien iniciando este lindo mes navideño. Primero que todo lamento la tardanza, pero creo que me entenderán (mes de fiesta!!) aun así volví con la actualización del fic…**_

_**Espero les guste…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 7: Odio**_

Me divertí mucho y mi hermano también-dijo Kagome ya fuera de su casa-

Fue un placer-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole-

Si, tal vez Sota y yo podamos jugar videojuegos-dijo Shippo-

Claro que si Shippo-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-

Y tal vez tú y yo podamos salir otro día-dijo Inuyasha-¿El sábado?

Claro-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-

Genial…bueno nosotros nos vamos, ya esta algo tarde-dijo Inuyasha tomando de la mano a Shippo-Nos vemos Kagome-dijo Dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Adiós-dijo Shippo sacudiendo su manita-Kagome me cae bien, tienes mi aprobación

Y desde cuando tú apruebas las chicas con quien salgo-dijo Inuyasha divertido-

Pues la otra, no caía bien y eso que la vi solo una vez-dijo Shippo-

¡Tonto!-dijo Inuyasha-

* * *

Inuyasha me cae bien-dijo Sota sentado en la cama de Kagome-

Si, es un gran chico-dijo Kagome evitando sonrojarse-

Estas enferma-dijo Sota-

¿Por qué?-dijo Kagome-

Es que estas colorada-dijo Sota-

Que…yo no-dijo llevándose las manos a sus mejillas y efectivamente estaban febriles pero no era porque estuviera enferma…

Kagome podemos hablar-dijo su padre entrando a la habitación-Sota ve a tu habitación…

¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo Kagome-

¿La pasaron bien? –Dijo su padre-

Si, fue mucho mejor que si nos hubiéramos quedado acá-dijo Kagome-

De eso quiero hablar contigo-dijo su padre-De tu actitud con Tsubaki, Kikyo y al parecer se la estas enseñando a tu hermano…

¿Actitud?-dijo Kagome-

Si, te comportas muy mal con ellas y…

Soy yo, esta bien papá, la verdad no me pondré a tratar de cambiar la imagen que te han dado ellas de mi, ya me canse de hacerlo-dijo Kagome-

No entiendo porque te comportas así-dijo él-No eras así

Tsubaki lo cambio todo papá, antes estaba todo bien aunque mamá no estuviera, pero ella lo arruino todo-dijo Kagome-

Tu fuiste la que lo hizo-dijo su padre-si tan solo te comportaras amable con ellas…

No papá lo que pasa es que estas tan ciego, ella solo busca tu dinero-dijo Kagome-¿Dónde esta ahora?, déjame adivinar, luego de la reunión se fue de compras…-al no oír respuesta supo que era verdad-

Como sea hija…Tsubaki y yo pensamos hacer un viaje en las vacaciones de verano, Kikyo se quedara pero si quieres Sota y tu pueden…

Creo que nosotros nos quedamos-dijo Kagome rápidamente-

Como quieras-dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación-

* * *

Si, Kikyo como te dije ayer en el parque los vi juntos…al parecer no tienes a Inuyasha comiendo de tu mano-se burlo Kagura-

Eso no es cierto-dijo Kikyo-Ella ayer salio con el idiota de su hermano

Yo los vi, allá tú si me crees o no-dijo Kagura-Además mira allá esta él con ella, y por lo que se ve están muy felices, ambos…

Maldita Kagome-se dijo para ella misma, pero se las iba a pagar al fin y al cabo iban a estar solas en casa para el verano-

* * *

Entonces a donde van para las vacaciones de verano-dijo Miroku-

Pues, mi familia decidió ir a visitar a la abuela-dijo Sango algo decepcionada-Y yo que me imaginaba en la playa tomando el sol…

Yo también te imaginaba-dijo Miroku-

Y entonces y ustedes-dijo Sango mientras Miroku se sobaba su mejilla-

Yo me quedare en casa-dijo Kagome-Es eso o irnos con mi padre y Tsubaki

Pues yo también estaré en casa, mi madre vendrá así que…nada-dijo Inuyasha-¿Y tu Miroku?

Estaré en Europa, vacaciones familiares-dijo Miroku-Al parecer ustedes serán el par de hongos en Japón-dijo riéndose-

Muy gracioso idiota-dijo Inuyasha-Además tengo grandes planes aquí, comenzando el sábado…

Oh, una cita… ¿con quien?-dijo Miroku intrigado-

No te interesa-dijo Inuyasha-Pero es una chica muy especial-dijo provocando el sonrojo de Kagome-

* * *

Vacaciones de verano…-dijo Miroku dando una gran bocanada de aire-

Si es genial, por fin todo termino por un momento y podremos descansar-dijo Kagome-

Eso es lo que tu crees Kagome estas vacaciones serán un infierno para ti-dijo Kikyo mirándola a lo lejos mientras caminaba con Sango, Miroku y desde hace un tiempo con Inuyasha-

¿Qué planeas hacerle?-dijo Kagura tras ella-

Eso no te incumbe-dijo Kikyo-

Lo digo porque no sería bueno que fueras una asesina o algo por el estilo, la ira puede llevar a mucho-dijo Kagura-

Sabes algo, no hay peor maltrato que el emocional y mental-dijo riendo, y ella sabia como hacerlo-

* * *

Espero no haya problemas para cuando regresemos-dijo el padre de Kagome-

Por Kikyo no lo digas, dilo por tus hijos-dijo Tsubaki-

Es para todos-dijo el hombre para luego marcharse-

Bien…espero que no se entrometan en mis cosas-dijo Kikyo-

Como si nos interesara-dijo Sota-Hermana ya tengo la maleta lista me llevas donde Takuya…

Claro…vamos-dijo Kagome-

Hoy tienes tu cita con Inuyasha-dijo Sota-

Si…-dijo Kagome apenada-El otro fin de semana voy por ti-dijo ella dejándolo afuera de la casa…

* * *

Estaba esperando fuera del cinema, algo impaciente, miraba una y otra vez el reloj, esperaba que llegara y si se había arrepentido o le había sucedido algo o si…

Hola-dijo Kagome tras él-

Kagome…hola-dijo Inuyasha mirándola de pies a cabeza, llevaba un vestido veraniego color índigo, tenía su cabello suelto bien cepillado y muy poco maquillaje-Estas…hermosa…

Gracias…-dijo sonrojada-

¿Entramos?-dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndole la mano, la cual ella acepto sin dudar-¿Qué quieres ver?, terror, humor, lo preferido por las chicas el drama-acentuó-

Pues no todas-dijo Kagome-Creo que…esa-dijo apuntando una-

Juego maniaco-dijo Inuyasha mirándola algo confundido, por lo general las chicas con que salía escogían el ultimo drama de la temporada-¿Segura?

Si…-dijo Kagome halándolo-

* * *

Te juro que no la soporto-dijo Kikyo enfadada-

Me llamaste para hablarme de tu drama con Kagome-dijo Kagura-pensé que iríamos de compras…

Escúchame bien…necesito que me ayudes a hacerle algo-dijo Kikyo-Aprovechemos que Kagome salio…

Con Inuyasha-dijo Kagura esperando su reacción-

¿Qué?-dijo Kikyo mirándola incrédula-

Si…escuche decir que iban a salir hoy-dijo Kagura simplemente-

¿A dónde?-dijo Kikyo envuelta en cólera-

No tengo idea-dijo Kagura levantándose-Y no me quedare a ver tus rabietas, así que me largo…-salio de la casa con una sonrisa-

* * *

Lamento lo del señor de enfrente-dijo Inuyasha riendo-

Fue muy gracioso-dijo Kagome riendo igual-

Si pero sus ronquidos no dejaron oír nada-dijo Inuyasha-

Si pero cuando lo despertaste fue muy gracioso-dijo Kagome aun riendo-

Me alegra que te divirtieras-dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente-

Eso fue gracias a ti-dijo Kagome-

¿Quieres comer algo?-dijo Inuyasha-

Claro-dijo Kagome-

* * *

Maldita Kagome, me las va a pagar-dijo Kikyo lanzando algunas cosas al suelo, a pesar de que algunas criadas le pidieron calmarse-Ella me las va a pagar; en ese momento se asomo por la ventana y los vio a ambos con una estupida sonrisita en sus labios, los odio a ambos pero mucho mas a ella-

Entonces…nos veremos otro día-dijo Inuyasha-Tenemos las vacaciones para divertirnos…

Ya veremos-dijo Kagome-Bueno…nos vemos-dijo volteándose para entrar a la casa-

¡Espera!-dijo tomándola del brazo y haciéndola chocar con él-

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kagome contrariada-

Es que yo…-Que podía decirle que quería darle un beso, no claro que no pero…-

Si…-dijo ella mirándolo-¿Qué sucede?

Yo…-trataba de decir pero tenía un nudo en su garganta, estaba nervioso, ¡El estaba nervioso con una chica!-

Sin saber que hacer la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a él, para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, la sintió tratar de alejarse de él.

Inuyasha-dijo ella tratando de detener tan osado movimiento, y alejando sus labios de los de él, pero lo sintió aferrarla de la cintura con una mano y tomar su rostro con la otra-

Tan…solo déjate llevar-dijo mirándola seriamente, volviéndola a besar aunque esta vez ella tan solo se quedo estática-

Pero…que pasaba, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, su cuerpo no respondía si no era porque Inuyasha la sostenía estaría en el suelo de seguro…

¡Se puede saber que es esto!-dijo Kikyo saliendo de la casa, enfadada-

Kagome dio un brinco hacía atrás alejándose rápidamente de Inuyasha que no pudo mas que hacer una mueca de fastidio…

¿Qué pasa Kikyo?-dijo Inuyasha-

Por lo que veo cambias muy fácil de chicas-dijo con las manos en su cintura-al parecer el que fueras un mujeriego, no se quedo en el exterior-dijo Kikyo-

¿Qué estas diciendo?-dijo Inuyasha-

Vamos…Kagome no me digas que le creíste sus bonitas palabras, las mismas que le dijo a tantas chicas de la escuela y varias en el extranjero-dijo Kikyo-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome-

Kagome no le prestes atención-dijo Inuyasha-

Que no me preste atención, por favor Inuyasha tú eres y serás siempre un mujeriego, terminas conmigo y sigue Kagome, la otra semana ¿Quién?-dijo Kikyo-No puedes negar que te encanta jugar con las mujeres…

Es cierto eso-dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha-Eres esa clase de chico, y no quiero mentiras Inuyasha…

Kagome…yo…era así pero he cambiado y…

Muy gracioso Inuyasha-dijo Kagome entrando en la casa-

Kagome espera yo no…

No sacas con decirle nada-dijo Kikyo tapándole el paso-Ella no te volverá a hablar esta enfadada, pero yo me contento muy fácilmente…ahora no estoy haciendo nada y…

Aléjate de mi Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha enfadado-Esta me la pagaras…-dijo yéndose-

_

* * *

_

_**Ahí termina…espero les haya gustado, ahora quiero decir de antemano que puede que me tarde para continuar…aun no estoy segura…dejen sus comentarios, y…PEACE AND LOVE… **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola, no me tarde…(creo), regrese para dejarles la continuación porque desde mañana empieza algo que es tradición aquí en Colombia, no se si en otros países…y son las novenas al niño Jesús, todo un rollo por su nacimiento…creo que exagere; en fin espero les guste este capi…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 8: extraños sentimientos **_

Se encerró en su habitación, reprochándose una y otra vez, ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿le dolía tanto el saber que había sido engañada por Inuyasha?, pero si ella ya lo sabia, ella alguna vez lo pensó, pero es que el chico que había conocido en esos días era muy diferente y hasta por un momento se sintió atraída hacía él, tal vez se había…

Kagome-dijo Kikyo desde afuera-¿Puedo entrar?-y al no escuchar respuesta se dio por bienvenida-Oh, Kagome lo siento mucho, pero pensé que lo sabías, Inuyasha no es un buen chico para ti, ves solo te lastimo y…

Déjame sola, si-dijo Kagome sin mirarla, no quería verse más vulnerable-

Pero aquí yo no soy la enemiga-dijo Kikyo-Tan solo trato de ayudarte…

Pues te lo agradezco, pero déjame sola-dijo Kagome exasperada-

Esta bien como quieras-dijo marchándose-Y esto es solo el comienzo

* * *

Maldita Kikyo, tenía que aparecer y arruinar todo con Kagome, pero al fin y al cabo ella no mentía, era un mujeriego, pero eso era pasado desde que había conocido a Kagome, todo había cambiado con el tiempo, el ahora no era así, porque…no hacía otra cosa que pensar en Kagome, y ahora no sabía que tenía en su cabeza…

¡Ya llegue!-dijo entrando en la casa-

Hijo…pensé que tardarías más-dijo su madre-

También yo-dijo Inuyasha molesto-

¿Paso algo?-dijo su madre-

No mamá…bueno si-dijo Inuyasha sentándose-Es que no se…la cabeza me da vueltas desde que conocí a una chica-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Cuando estoy con ella es como si nada existiera, y tan solo quiero estar con ella y cuidarla y…no se que me pasa, solo que jamás me había pasado-dijo Inuyasha-

Jajaja…Inuyasha esta enamorado de Kagome-dijo Shippo riendo-

Yo no estoy enamorado de…

¿Kagome?-dijo su madre intrigada-

Si, es una chica que estudia con Inuyasha, es muy bonita y agradable también-dijo Shippo-

Oye enano cállate-dijo Inuyasha tratando de atraparlo-

Entonces mi pequeño Inuyasha esta enamorado-dijo su madre emocionada-

Yo no estoy enamorado-dijo enfadado retirándose-

* * *

Vaya no pensé que bajarías a cenar-dijo Kikyo sentada a la mesa-

Señorita pongo su puesto-dijo una de las criadas-

No solo tráeme algo ligero, por favor-dijo Kagome-Lo llevare a mi habitación…

Kagome que Inuyasha te haya dejado-dijo Kikyo-No es motivo para dejar de comer

Inuyasha y yo no éramos nada-dijo Kagome-

Y por nada, estas tan mal-dijo Kikyo con una sonrisita-

Sabes que…guárdate tus comentarios-dijo Kagome hastiada de ella-

Acéptalo Kagome, el que supieras que Inuyasha era un mujeriego te hirió demasiado-dijo Kikyo-

No lo hizo-mintió Kagome-

Oh, mentirosa-dijo Kikyo-O tal vez no, porque el es igual de mujeriego e infiel que tu madre y tu padre…

No te atrevas a hablar de ellos-dijo Kagome enfadada-

La verdad duele Kagome, pero eso es muy cierto porque crees que tu padre se caso con mi madre en tan poco tiempo-dijo Kikyo-ellos eran amantes…tal vez eso mato a tu madre…o tal vez la volvió igual a él…

Cállate tu no puedes hablar así ni de mi padre ni mucho menos de mi madre-dijo Kagome con los ojos acuosos-

¡Es la verdad!, y tu sigues sus pasos, tu trataste de robarme a Inuyasha, pero eso no lo permitiré-dijo Kikyo acercándose a ella-Pero no pudiste, una mujerzuela como tu no podrá hacerlo…Pero tu no tienes la culpa solo sigues el ejemplo de tu arrastrada madre-le grito casi en el rostro-

¡Cállate!-dijo Kagome golpeándola en el rostro-No hables así de ella…

Me las pagaras… ¡Maldita!-Chilló Kikyo-

* * *

Giro en su cama, no tenía cabeza para nada ni siquiera había cenado, pero las risitas de su hermanito y las miradas de su madre _"Porque su hijito había crecido"_, eran de por si insoportables. Se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana, cuando había comenzado a llover y de que manera y eso que estaban en verano, a donde los llevaba eso del calentamiento global. Dio un gran suspiro y miro el reloj, ya eran las 11 p.m. el tiempo si que volaba…mejor se iba a la cama ya de una vez.

Ya arropado en la tibia cama oyó el timbre de la puerta, quien seria a esta maldita hora, y lo peor era que si su madre no abría y los empleados de vacaciones, el tendría que bajar…

¡Demonios!-dijo levantándose de la cama-¿Mamá quien es?-le preguntó al ver que no se apartaba de la puerta-

Pues…-dijo apartándose de la puerta-

¡Kagome!-dijo acercándose a ella que titiritaba del frió bajo la lluvia-

Inuyasha-dijo ella al fin reaccionando de su letargo; ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, después de la pelea con Kikyo había salido de la casa sin importarle la tempestad que caía ni los peligros de la noche y ahora estaba con él-

Oh, pasen o se van a resfriar-dijo la madre de Inuyasha haciéndolos entrar-

No…yo creo que me regreso-dijo Kagome negándose-

Nada de eso-dijo haciéndola entrar-¡Voy por unas toallas!

Kagome ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Inuyasha viendo unos rasguños en sus brazos-

Nada importante-dijo Kagome-

Kikyo te hizo esto-dijo Inuyasha enfadado-

Es que…ella… ¡Inuyasha!-dijo abrazándolo desde la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho-

Tranquila…ya estas bien-dijo Inuyasha acariciando sus cabellos-

Vaya no pensé que esa era la hija de Naomi Higurashi-dijo la madre de Inuyasha-Por su rostro parece que llevara una gran carga a sus espaldas-dijo saliendo con Inuyasha de la habitación de este-

Kagome a pasado por mucho-dijo Inuyasha sin sacarla de su cabeza-

Y por lo que puedo ver a ti te importa mucho… ¿O me equivoco?-dijo su madre-

Seria tonto decir ahora que no-dijo Inuyasha entrando en la cocina con su madre-Cuando la conocí tan solo quería saber de ella, el porque de su actitud en el colegio, y luego empecé a sentir muchas cosas por ella y…

¿Son algo ya?-dijo su madre emocionada-

No mamá claro que no-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues te estas tardando, ella me gusta como mi nuera-dijo saliendo-Y ve a la habitación de Shippo a dormir…

Esta bien-dijo Inuyasha riendo ante la actitud de su madre-

Subió las escaleras, ahora tendría que aguantarse dormir con Shippo que parecía bailando en la cama…poso la mano en el pomo de la puerta de el pequeño, y miro a la que estaba al lado de esta, la suya, en su cama estaba Kagome, impregnando las sábanas con su esencia, con sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, y sus labios carmines con sus mejillas arreboladas, no entendía sus reacciones por Kagome, todo se le era muy extraño…

La tentación le pudo más y entro a la habitación, alli estaba tal y como estaba en su imaginación, se sentó en la cama y acaricio su sedoso cabello, delineo con su dedo los finos rasgos de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y sus labios entreabiertos sonrosados y húmedos, esperando un beso…; paso su lengua por sus propios labios que le hormigueaban, ¡Demonios!, no podía aprovecharse de Kagome de esa manera, se acerco y poso un beso en su frente llenándose del aroma de ella, que llegaba profundamente a su nariz a rosas y jazmines…

Inu…yasha-dijo Kagome entreabriendo sus ojos-

Te desperté, lo lamento-dijo incorporándose-

¿Qué hora es?-dijo Kagome sentándose en la cama y acomodando sus cabellos-

Un poco más de la media noche-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué?-dijo Kagome asustada levantándose-Pero…y mi ropa…-dijo sonrojada al verse con una camiseta de Inuyasha lo sabía por su perfume-

No te preocupes-dijo Inuyasha riendo ante la reacción-Mi madre te cambio…no yo

Esto…y la mía…debo irme ya-dijo Kagome aun mas nerviosa viendo la situación, Inuyasha con tal solo los pantalones de dormir, y ella con tan solo una camiseta que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo-

No te puedes ir, esta muy tarde-dijo Inuyasha calmadamente, recostándose en la cama-

Pero…no me puedo quedar tu madre esta aquí y…

Créeme se enfadara conmigo si te dejo ir-dijo Inuyasha-Alguien te espera… ¿tu hermano?-pregunto el-

No él esta en casa de un amigo-dijo Kagome-

Ves…y tu padre no esta en casa-dijo Inuyasha-Solo Kikyo…

Si-dijo Kagome-

¿Qué paso?-dijo Inuyasha mas serio esta vez-Con Kikyo…porque me supongo que ella te hizo las marcas en tus brazos-dijo enfadado-

Pues…-dudo en contarle-

Flash back********************************

…¡Es la verdad!, y tu sigues sus pasos, tu trataste de robarme a Inuyasha, pero eso no lo permitiré-dijo Kikyo acercándose a ella-Pero no pudiste, una mujerzuela como tu no podrá hacerlo…Pero tu no tienes la culpa solo sigues el ejemplo de tu arrastrada madre-le grito casi en el rostro-

¡Cállate!-dijo Kagome golpeándola en el rostro-No hables así de ella…

Me las pagaras… ¡Maldita!-Chilló Kikyo-

Señoritas-grito una criada asustada al ver a Kikyo sostener a Kagome de los antebrazos y zamarrearla-

¡Me las pagaras!-gritaba Kikyo tomándola de los brazos y enterrando sus uñas en la nívea piel de Kagome-

¡Déjame!, ¡Déjame!-le grito Kagome al fin soltándose de ella y arrojándola al lado opuesto de la sala-

Fin del flash back*****************************

Luego salí de la casa, estuve andando un momento para esperar que las cosas se calmaran un poco, en cuanto empezó a llover regrese pero las puertas tenían seguro desde adentro…así que por alguna extraña razón termine aquí-dijo Kagome mirándolo-

Pero Kikyo es una…No te preocupes yo mañana hablo con ella-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella que ya estaba sentada a los pies de la cama-

No Inuyasha eso seria para más problemas-dijo Kagome-Y ya tengo suficientes, además no es…

Por que no te vienes para acá-dijo Inuyasha repentinamente-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Kagome mirándolo contrariada-

Pues si…se que suena loco, pero a mi madre no le molestara y Sota y tu se pueden quedar no habría problema, mi madre viaja demasiado y seriamos Shippo, Sota…tu y yo-dijo Inuyasha-

No yo no podría-dijo Kagome sonrojada al imaginarse a ella viviendo con Inuyasha, viéndose todos los días…no ella no…-En serio es loco

Tienes razón, pero deberías pensarlo-dijo Inuyasha acercándose aun mas-Aquí yo podría protegerte…y te tendría a mi lado…acepta por favor

Inuyasha es que tu y yo-dijo Kagome perdiéndose en su ambarino océano-Y si llega a pasar algo entre…

Tú y yo-dijo Inuyasha cambiando el tono por uno mas travieso-Si pasa algo entre tu y yo a mi no me molestaría… ¿Y a ti?

¿A mi?-dijo Kagome sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por la cercanía de ambos, podía sentir el calido aliento de el sedándola-

Si pasara algo ahora…Si yo hiciera algo ¿Te molestaría?-dijo Inuyasha-

Su respiración se hizo más forzosa, decirle que Si, seria mentirle, pues ella sentía muchas cosas por él, que aun no tenía claras…pero que tal vez podría aclarar a su debido tiempo…

No…-dijo Kagome cerrando sus ojos-

Sonrió posando una mano en su mejilla y otra en su estrecha cintura, para atrapar sus labios con pasión, esta vez la sintió responderle desde el comienzo, sintió sus manos recorriendo su pecho tímidamente, lo que lo hizo despertar sus instintos, la hizo recostarse en la cama, mientras seguía besando sus labios, bajo sus manos y acaricio sus piernas lentamente; bajo sus besos a su cuello, la oía respirar forzosamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda haciéndolo jadear; subió un poco mas las manos por entre sus piernas y en ese momento la sintió apartarlo asustada…

Lo lamento-dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmar su respiración y excitación

Es que-dijo Kagome nerviosa; y era de comprender era la primera vez que estaba con un chico, es más Inuyasha había sido su primer beso y ahora esto, e inexplicablemente su corazón latía como loco, y sentía un ardor en todo su cuerpo, aun sentía sus labios y sus caricias-

Entiendo-dijo Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamiento-Yo creo que se me fue la mano…Lo lamen…-pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el impetuoso beso de ¿Kagome?, ella lo había besado, ella lo estaba besando-

Creo que mejor…todo…esta bien-dijo Kagome sorprendida por lo que había hecho, pero aun así -

Mejor que bien-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole-

_

* * *

_

_**Ya creo que si Inuyasha…adoro que sea un pervertido…jajajaja…bueno ahí termino, sigan leyendo para ver que si viviran juntos o no…bye… **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos…espero hayan pasado una excelente navidad y que hayan comenzado esta nueva década con el pie derecho. Primero que todo…lo siento mucho, se que me tarde bastante pero cosas de las fiestas y vacaciones (ustedes entienden), pero ya regrese con las pilas puestas y empiezo a actualizar y a tomar las riendas nuevamente…sin mas que decir, disfruten la continuación del fic…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 9: ¿Enamorado?**_

Ayy, dormí demasiado bien-dijo Shippo entrando a la cocina-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Yo también-dijo su madre sarcásticamente-

¿Qué dije?-dijo Shippo-

Y tu hermano aun no se despierta-dijo su madre-Mínimo no lo dejaste dormir y ahora esta dormido, voy a despertarlo…

¡No! …no mamá yo voy no te preocupes-dijo Shippo levantándose de la cama-Tú…prepara el desayuno…Ahora en que se habrá metido mi hermano-dijo Shippo subiendo las escaleras-Solo espero no interrumpir nada-Aunque era pequeño, se imaginaba aunque de manera inocente, en que estaba su hermano; porque en su habitación no había dormido-

Subió las escaleras principales y se paro enfrente de la habitación de Inuyasha, respiro profundo y toco la puerta levemente.

Inuyasha…-llamó quedamente sin entrar-Inuyasha…¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!-dio tremendo grito-

¿Qué?-dijo cayendo de la cama-

¡Mas te vale que bajes mi mamá te busca!-dijo Shippo entrando con los ojos cerrados-

¿Qué te sucede enano? …Estas ciego-dijo Inuyasha apoyando una mano en su cabeza-

-Abrió los ojos lentamente-Ufff, yo pensé que vería otra cosa

Enano pervertido-dijo Inuyasha-Dile a mamá que ya bajo…Y gracias

Me debes una-dijo Shippo-Los dejo "tortolitos"

Enano tonto… ¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose a Kagome-

Muy bien…-dijo Kagome con las mejillas sonrosadas, estuvieron hablando toda la noche, hasta que sin darse cuenta se durmió-

Me imagino…Me dejaste hablando solo-dijo Inuyasha sonriendo-

Lo lamento-dijo Kagome-

No te preocupes-dijo Inuyasha-¿Bajas conmigo?

No…yo bajo en un momento-dijo Kagome-

* * *

Buenos días-dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre-

Vaya…que humor tan renovado tienes hoy-dijo su madre-Me imagino a que se deberá…

Acertaste-dijo Inuyasha sentándose a la mesa-

Buenos días-dijo Kagome entrando a la cocina-

Oh, mi niña siéntate-dijo la madre de Inuyasha-

Muchas gracias señora Taisho…

Oh…no, nada de eso-dijo la madre de Inuyasha sentándose a la mesa-Dime Izayoi…

Esta bien-dijo Kagome-

Kagome quieres ir a dar un paseo-dijo Inuyasha-

Pues…creo que primero debo ir a mi casa-dijo Kagome-Debo cambiarme…Y tal vez luego…

* * *

No va haber problema…espérame aquí-dijo Kagome-

Pero…no te hará nada-dijo Inuyasha preocupado mientras Kagome lo sentaba en un sofá-

No…espérame-dijo Kagome subiendo las escaleras-

Subió a su habitación que extrañamente estaba abierta, y había cientos de sus cosas esparcidas por el lugar, su closet abierto, con su ropa sobre la cama, y el joyero abierto con…

¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo Kagome enfadada-Deja ese collar

Oh, Kagome-dijo Kikyo levantándose de la butaca frente al espejo, usando el collar con la pequeña perla rosa que perteneció a su madre-¿Cómo dormiste?

Deja ese collar-dijo Kagome enfadada-Y lárgate de mi habitación

Quieres tu joyita-dijo sacándola de su blanco cuello, dañándose así la cadena que la sostenía-Ve por ella-dijo lanzándola por la ventana-

Oye…que hiciste-dijo Kagome-

Que escándalo por una joya-dijo Kikyo sentándose en la cama y revisando la ropa de Kagome que estaba sobre la cama-

¡Que demonios te sucede!-dijo Kagome-Lárgate de mi habitación

¿Y como dormiste?-dijo Kikyo-¿Te dio frío con tanta lluvia?

Kagome-dijo Inuyasha entrando a la habitación preocupado por el ruido que había escuchado-

¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?-dijo Kikyo sorprendida de verlo-

¿Estas bien?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose confundido donde Kagome debido al desorden de la habitación-

Si…no paso nada-dijo Kagome-Solo que llegue y vi todo este desorden y…no se si podré ir contigo Inuyasha…

Claro que no-dijo Inuyasha-Tu y yo iremos saldremos hoy…

¡Inuyasha! …¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kikyo enfadada al ver la cercanía de ambos-

Deja tranquila a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha tomándola en cuenta-Y sal de aquí…ahora-dijo Inuyasha sacándola para cerrarle la puerta-Ahora tu…ve a cambiarte al baño y yo te espero aquí afuera…

Esta bien-dijo Kagome buscando algo entre el desorden de su ropa-

* * *

Pero que hacia Inuyasha con Kagome…acaso ellos…No eso no podía ser…

Oye… ¿Kagome llego con ese joven?-pregunto a una criada-

Si, la señorita llego con él-dijo la criada-

¡Demonios!... ¡Puedes irte!-dijo a la criada-Inuyasha y Kagome ese par no…

* * *

Cuando salio del cuarto de baño…vio a Inuyasha organizando sus cosas en el closet, y las cosas de su buró organizadas… ¿había tardado tanto?

¿Y esto?-dijo Kagome-

Pues…lo acomode por ti-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole-Estas hermosa

Esta bien…si tú lo dices-dijo Kagome organizando sus cabellos-

Pero es verdad-dijo abrazándola desde atrás-¿Pasa algo?

Es que…el collar de mi madre…Kikyo lo arrojo por la ventana-dijo Kagome triste-

Ya no te preocupes…tal vez alguien lo encuentre en el jardín-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Qué…olvídalo… ¿Vamos?-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-

Claro…Por cierto lindo peluche el de la cama…-dijo Inuyasha acordándose de su salida al parque de diversiones-

Que tonto-dijo Kagome riendo-

* * *

Oye que hiciste-dijo Kagome quitándose la crema de la nariz-Estas loquito…

Se ve bonito-dijo Inuyasha riendo-

Así…déjame ver-dijo untándole a él-

Oye-dijo Inuyasha-

Tienes razón-dijo Kagome-

No se vale…-dijo Inuyasha-Te aprovechas porque sabes que me tienes loco-dijo acercándola a él-

¿Loco?-dijo Kagome mirándolo-

Así es, que no te habías dado cuenta-dijo Inuyasha-No puedo pensar en nadie que no sea en ti…porque siento cosas demasiado fuertes por ti…

¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo Kagome con ternura-

Si…se que suena tonto…pero así es como me siento, como un tonto, si tu me dices que me arroje de este puente, lo hago-dijo Inuyasha-

¿En serio?-dijo Kagome bromeando-

Bueno…tal vez lo pienso-dijo Inuyasha abrazándola desde la cintura-porque esta algo alto, y el agua y…

Y si te digo que… ¿Me beses?-dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente-

Inuyasha sonrió y se acerco a ella, aferrándola más de la cintura, para besarla transmitiéndole la gama de sentimientos que desde hace un tiempo empezaba a conocer…y todos y cada uno de ellos eran para Kagome, la chica que se había robado su corazón.

Creo que…me enamore-dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole a Kagome que lo miro sorprendida-

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Kagome-

Que me enamore de ti-dijo Inuyasha-¿Te sorprende?

Lo dices en serio…digo, Inuyasha Taisho se enamoro…de mi-dijo Kagome incrédula-

¿Qué pasa lo crees imposible?-dijo Inuyasha-

Aunque no lo creas, se quien eras-dijo Kagome-Miroku le dijo a Sango y ella a mi-Le dijo al ver la mirada de Inuyasha-

Bueno mi historial no es muy bueno-dijo Inuyasha-Pero lo que siento por ti es muy real…

Mmm…no se si creerte-dijo Kagome bromeando-

¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo Inuyasha siguiéndole el juego-

Tu sabrás-dijo Kagome acercándose mucho mas a el-

Creo que si-dijo besándola fervientemente-

* * *

Creo que es algo tarde-dijo Kagome caminando al lado de Inuyasha-Debo ir a casa ya…

Oye…no pensaste lo que te dije-dijo Inuyasha-

En lo de…quedarme en tu casa-dijo Kagome-La verdad no creo este bien y menos ahora que tu y yo…

¿Qué?-dijo Inuyasha haciéndose el desentendido-Te juro que no te molesto…es mas duermo amarrado a la cama

Jajajaja…muy gracioso-dijo Kagome-pero no creo…

En serio Kagome-dijo aferrando mas su mano-En esa casa, no estas bien, Kikyo y su madre…créeme no quiero que te pase nada allá…en mi casa tu y tu hermano van a estar mejor, mi madre dijo que estaba bien para ella-dijo Inuyasha-

¿Tu madre confía mucho en ti?-dijo Kagome-

Ella confía en que lo que hago, lo hago porque esa persona me importa, y tu eres lo mas importante-dijo Inuyasha-Por favor…Al menos piénsalo ¿Si?

Lo haré…lo pensare-dijo Kagome al ver la preocupación de Inuyasha-

Así me gusta, buena chica-dijo Inuyasha posando su mano en su cabeza-

Oye…No soy tu mascota-dijo Kagome corriendo tras el que corría-

Esta bien…me rindo-dijo Inuyasha-

Idiota-dijo Kagome-

Lo se-dijo Inuyasha-Acaso no has oído "_Amor, palabra de dos consonantes, dos vocales y dos idiotas"_, bueno aunque aquí es uno-dijo Inuyasha con voz poética-

No…somos dos-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-Te amo…

Y yo a ti-dijo besándola-Oye, nos vemos mañana…te quiero dar algo…

Mañana debo ir por mi hermano-dijo Kagome-No puedo dejarlo solo con Kikyo…

Y si dejamos a tu hermano en mi casa con Shippo-dijo Inuyasha-Vamos por el, lo dejamos en mi casa y tu y yo nos vamos…

Pero…

Esta decidido-dijo Inuyasha-No más discusiones…

Había pasado la mejor tarde de su vida al lado de Inuyasha, pero era inevitable, con él se le olvidaba todo, él se había convertido en la persona que la protegía el tenia el poder de hacerla feliz y fuera de todo la amaba y ella a él.

_

* * *

_

_**La pregunta aquí…¡¿En que demonios esta pensando Kagome?!, yo encantada le digo un SÍ a Inuyasha, me iría a vivir con el sin chistar…bueno así hice las cosas…jajajaja XD**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios…un abrazo a todos…bye**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos…espero les esté yendo de maravilla, gracias por el apoyo, me agrade que les agrade el fic. Antes del capitulo les aviso que es posible que me tarde un poco, pues empiezo estudios nuevamente. ¡¡Estudios superiores!!, bueno no se si alegrarme o llorar, el caso es que puede me tarde para continuar actualizando…ahora si pueden leer…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 10: Desgracia**_

- ¡Hermana! - Grito Sota entrando a la habitación de esta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó Kagome preocupada al verlo llorar -Sota…escúchame, cálmate y dime que te sucede

- Papá…, papá - Decía el pequeño rompiendo de nuevo en llanto.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a papá? - Insistió Kagome sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.

- Esta muerto… ¡Hermana! – Lloró desconsolado y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamó en shock.

* * *

- Mamá, voy por Kagome, y luego vuelvo para dejar aquí al hermano de ella con Shippo – Avisó Inuyasha.

- Hijo…- Lo llamó su madre - Ven un momento

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es Kagome – Habló su madre - No leíste el diario

- Mamá… ¿Le sucedió algo a Kagome? - Preguntó Inuyasha asustado.

- Ella esta bien…quiero decir no le sucedió nada a ella – Trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Entonces mamá, ve al punto - Dijo impacientándose.

- Su padre murió

- ¿Cómo? - Exclamó cayendo sentado en el sofá.

- Al parecer anoche mientras estaba de vacaciones, salió y fue asaltado – Le contó Izayoi lo que aparecido en el periódico - Fue herido gravemente y no pudieron salvarlo en el hospital…

- Pero…y…yo debo ir con Kagome

* * *

Cuando llego a la casa y entro, había varias personas en el lugar, reconoció a la madre de Kikyo y a esta al lado de unas personas que al parecer le daban sus condolencias…pero a él no le importaban ellas, recorrió la sala y no la vio, así que subió a su habitación; giró la perilla lentamente y entró, para verla sentada en la cama, con su hermanito dormido sobre la cama mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos.

Al mirar su rostro, reconoció en el la tristeza y agonía…estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojizos debido al llanto, odió esa imagen de tristeza en ella, no le gustaba en absoluto y menos usando ese vestido negro, le recordaba un alma en pena.

- Kagome - La llamó en un susurro mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

- Inuyasha…- Se levantó de la cama y caminando, casi corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro en su pecho mientras rompía en llanto.

- Ya…todo va estar bien – La consoló acariciando sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué hicimos para pasar por todo esto? – Sollozó aferrandose aun mas a él - Primero mamá y ahora papá…es que…

- No hicieron nada – La interrumpió - Es solo que a veces la vida es injusta…

- Tal vez es mi culpa

- No… - Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y limpió algunas lágrimas -Escúchame bien…no digas eso…no es tu culpa…no lo vuelvas a decir - Le ordenó.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Kagome casi frustrada alejándose de él y mirando por la ventana - Todos se van…y siempre nos quedamos solos…Todos algún día se irán

- Yo no me iré - Afirmó Inuyasha acercándose a ella.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Porque te amo - Respondió Inuyasha - Y eso me hace tener plena seguridad…Y aunque me digas que en algún momento me aleje no lo haré…porque yo voy a estar para protegerte

- Gracias

- Yo…te quería dar algo, o mejor dicho devolverte algo – Llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su abrigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto – Le enseñó la pequeña perla que pertenecía a la madre de Kagome.

- La perla – Musitó - Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Esa vez…Salí a tomar algo de aire y la vi caer en el jardín, la cadena estaba rota así que la mande a cambiar - Explicó Inuyasha colocándosela en el cuello a ella - Sé que te recuerda a tu mamá y te va ayudar en este momento

Se giro para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de él que la hicieron sonreír, se acerco a él con intenciones de perderse en las extrañas sensaciones que el le transmitía con tan solo un simple beso…

- Hermana…- La llamo Sota desde la cama.

- Lo lamento - Dijo Kagome a Inuyasha para ir donde su hermano - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que…no puedo dormir

- Tranquilo

* * *

- Por fin se durmió de nuevo - Suspiró Kagome saliendo de la habitación.

- Kagome, ¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa? – Ofreció Inuyasha - Allá podrán descansar

- Te lo agradecería mucho - Aceptó Kagome - Pero…solo mi hermano, las cenizas de mi padre llegan mañana y quiero estar aquí

- Entonces…yo me quedo aquí contigo, no te dejare con ese par de arpías

- No es necesario - Dijo Kagome, aunque ella creyera lo contrario - No me pasara nada

- No me digas nada…no me convencerás de lo contrario, voy a llevar a tu hermano a mi casa y vuelvo

- Está bien

* * *

- Querida Kagome – Se acercó Tsubaki a ella - Que tragedia – Sollozó en su hombro.

- Si…lo fue – Se alejó de ella no muy convencida de su dolor - ¿Y usted donde estaba?

- Yo…pues me quedé dormida en la habitación del hotel - Habló la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Ya veo

- ¿Qué insinúas? - Espetó la mujer con el ceño fruncido - Que yo hice algo en contra de Ginta

- Yo no lo dije - Dijo Kagome - Fue usted quien lo hizo

La odió a esa maldita bastarda, que demonios quería decirle con eso…como la detesto en ese instante…

- Kagome amiga – Se acercó Sango en compañía de Miroku.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Como que ¿Qué? - Dijo Miroku - Estamos contigo en este momento…no te íbamos a dejar sola

- Chicos - Agradeció Kagome abrazándolos a ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Muchas gracias

- ¿Y tu hermano? – Preguntó la chica.

- Inuyasha lo llevo a su casa, es mejor para él que descanse

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó contrariada Sango.

- Pues si…pasaron bastantes cosas en este poco tiempo

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Chicos – Interrumpió Inuyasha acercándose a ellos - Kagome tu hermano quedo ya en mi casa y esta aun durmiendo…mi mamá lo cuidara

- Gracias

* * *

- Oye…se que no es el momento, pero que pasa contigo e Inuyasha - Indagó Sango sentada en la cama de Kagome.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Kagome sonrojándose.

- Kagome…no nací ayer, las miradas de ambos, el como te tomaba la mano allá abajo…Miroku y yo lo notamos - Habló Sango con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pues…el y yo ahora estamos juntos

- Entonces…se te declaró y todo lo demás - Continuó Sango intrigada.

- Pues la primera semana de vacaciones salimos al parque con nuestros hermanos - Narró Kagome - Y me dijo que yo le gustaba…y ayer en la tarde me dijo que estaba enamorado…

- Se que no es el momento…pero estoy muy feliz por ti - Sonrió Sango tomando sus manos - ¿Y la bruja de Kikyo?

- Deberías dejar de faltarme al respeto – Masculló irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Kagome - Que no te enseñaron modales…

- A mí si…pero a ti no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar - Rebatió sango parándose de la cama dispuesta a cualquier afrenta.

- Como sea…no vine a pelear contigo…vine a hablar con Kagome - Habló Kikyo - Así que si nos permites…

Sango miro a su amiga que asintió levemente, así que sin mas salió de la habitación…

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Kagome? - Preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

- Esta en la habitación con Kikyo

- La dejaste sola con ella – Dijo Miroku.

- Ella me lo pidió – Suspiró resignada.

- Inuyasha – Subió tras el joven que comenzaba a correr escaleras arriba -Oye no entres, no le pasara nada – Lo detuvo para llevarlo de nuevo abajo.

* * *

- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? – Preguntó con parquedad.

- Así que estas saliendo con Inuyasha - Dijo Kikyo caminando por la habitación.

- Kikyo en estos momentos no estoy para hablar de mi vida privada y menos con…

- ¡Respóndeme! - Gruñó enfadada.

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber?

- Porque no quiero que te haga lo mismo que a mi

- ¿Lo mismo que a ti? - Preguntó Kagome sin entender - Si quieres hacerme desconfiar de Inuyasha vas a perder tu tiempo…

- No miento…Inuyasha es un bastardo que solo juega con las mujeres - Sollozó Kikyo - Te dice cosas bonitas, te habla del amor, te promete que estará contigo siempre, te lleva a la cama y te bota como una basura

- Inuyasha cambió - Aseveró Kagome - El me dijo todo eso…yo se quien era y sé que cambio…

- No te creas Kagome – Aconsejó - A mi me lo advirtieron pero caí en su juego, me cegué por su mirada, sus palabras, sus besos, tanto que estaba a su merced, para después arrepentirme y tan solo llorar…

- Si a si fuera ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Kikyo jamás querría verla bien, porque esa repentina bondad.

- Porque se que has pasado por mucho…Y mas ahora - Dijo Kikyo - Y no quiero que luego sufras mas… - Fueron sus ultimas palabras para luego salir.

Se sentó en la cama a meditar un momento, lo que Kikyo decía, no podía ser verdad, tan solo quería hacerla desconfiar de él, además Inuyasha le había dicho la clase de chico que era…y el había cambiado…su amiga se lo había dicho…hasta el mismo Miroku que lo conocía mejor que nadie; pero si confiaba en él porque las palabras de Kikyo habían calado en ella… ¿Por qué?

* * *

Ya toda la gente comenzaba a salir de la casa, en la mañana seria el sepelio, Miroku y Sango se habían ido hace algunos segundos, y el estaba esperando a Kagome para poder irse a su casa con ella, como habían acordado…pero aun no bajaba de su charla con Kikyo; después de un momento la vio bajar las escaleras lentamente y posar su mirada en el…

- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó Inuyasha - Y mas te vale que no me discutas…

- Estas seguro que…

- Completamente - Afirmó Inuyasha - Además tu hermano se preguntara donde estas en la mañana

En cuanto vio su mirada todas las dudas sobre él se disiparon…Inuyasha la amaba y algo en su corazón se lo decía, algo inexplicable…y ella confiaría en el - Vamos…

- ¡Maldita sea! - Gruñó Kikyo enfada, su maldito discurso no había servido para nada, su mirada de agonía no sirvió, la muy maldita se había ido con Inuyasha nuevamente…pero ella ya sabría como probar la que era su "verdad" y así Kagome ya no tendría dudas acerca de Inuyasha.

* * *

- Tu hermano esta en la habitación de huéspedes, lo ves en la mañana - Dijo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta - Ve y descansa en mi habitación…ya sabes donde queda…

- ¿Y tu donde dormirás?

- No te preocupes…la verdad no tengo sueño

- Pero…tú sube a la habitación y yo me quedo con mi hermano

- No me discutas Kagome - Habló Inuyasha - Por cierto… ¿Tienes hambre?

- No…solo quiero descansar un poco - Accedió Kagome - Buenas noches…

- Oye… - La llamó Inuyasha acercándola a él - Hoy no te di le beso de buenos días…Que tal el de buenas noches…

- Me encantaría – Sonrió, rodeándolo por el cuello y alzándose en puntas.

- Te amo – Le susurró Inuyasha cargándola levemente para atrapar sus labios, en roce suave y lento…como si quisiera hacerla olvidar todo un momento…

- Estas seguro que no quieres dormir en tu habitación

- Pensándolo bien, creo que si…

_

* * *

_

_**¿Qué pasara?, no tengo idea. Espero les haya gustado; dejen sus mensajes, comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Un abrazo…bye**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, muchas gracias a todos los que van siguiendo el fic, espero lo sigan haciendo. Ahora sin mas disfruten el capitulo.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 11: Dudas**_

- ¿Y crees que eso funcionara? - Preguntó por el teléfono.

- Créeme yo se lo que hago

- Esta bien allá tu

- Nos vemos en una semana – Se despidió colgando el teléfono y sonriendo…muy pronto ella podría tener a Inuyasha.

* * *

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo, el padre de Kagome había sido sepultado, y ahora la tristeza no estaba tan presente en su rostro, y todo gracias a Inuyasha, había permanecido ese tiempo en casa de él, junto con su hermano que se llevaba de maravilla con Shippo y ella con la madre de ambos, sus amigos Sango y Miroku habían permanecido desde esa ocasión en el país…pero también dentro de poco las vacaciones de verano se acabarían y tendrían que regresar al colegio…y además quedaban cosas por hacer en cuanto a su padre.

- ¿En que estas pensando?...espero que sea en mi – Sonrió.

- Pues…no acertaste – Lo desilusionó Kagome - Estaba pensando en la reunión en dos semanas con el señor Myoga, el abogado de mi padre…tal vez no deba ir…

- Debes ir…- Sugirió Inuyasha, sentándose junto a ella - No puedes dejar a esa bruja con todo…

- Que tonto…no sabes imitar brujas – Se rió Kagome ante el tono de Inuyasha.

- Bueno es que no lo soy…soy mas un príncipe – Alardeó - Y tu mi princesa…

- No me cambies el tema - Dijo Kagome al oír el nuevo tono de Inuyasha - Es que no se…tal vez debería dejarlas con todo y…

- Hey…debes pensar en ti y tu hermano

- Tienes razón

- ¿Y ese hombre Myoga es de confianza? - Preguntó Inuyasha - Lo digo porque…a veces suceden cosas y es mejor…

- Si lo es…el anciano Myoga era el mejor amigo de mi padre - Explicó Kagome - Y nunca le agrado Tsubaki…

- Yo creo que a nadie le agrada – Se burló Inuyasha - Pero sabes que si me agrada…

- Yo creo saberlo – Sonrió abrazándolo del cuello.

* * *

- Odio que inicien las clases - Exclamó Miroku vestido de uniforme y con su mochila.

- Tu odias todo lo que tiene que ver con las clases - Dijo Sango - Aun no entiendo como pasas los años…

- Eso aun es un misterio desde la primaria – Acotó Inuyasha.

- Si, pero yo tengo un misterio sin resolver - Dijo Miroku acercándose a Kagome - ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?

- Ehhh… ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó Kagome acercándose un poco más a Sango.

- No te metas en lo que no son tus asuntos – Le regañó Sango - Y apurémonos que llegaremos tarde - Tomó de la mano a Miroku y llevándolo adelante.

- No deberíamos decirle – Se acercó Kagome a Inuyasha.

- Es demasiado lento para entender las cosas – Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Kagome - Se que Sango lo sabe sin que le digamos nada…

- Pues el también debe saber algo - Comentó Kagome - Solo que necesita una aclaración…creo

- No te preocupes, ese idiota lo entenderá algún día – Expresó - Y cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo es la reunión con el abogado?

- Este fin de semana

- ¿Preocupada?

- Algo… - Suspiró Kagome - Es que no se…

- ¡Inuyasha! - Exclamó una chica colgándose de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el sin entender que sucedía.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi? - Habló la chica mirándolo confundida.

- No

- Yo los dejo a solas – Se adelantó Kagome entrando al edificio del colegio.

- ¡Kagome espera! - La llamó Inuyasha tratando de safarse de la chica.

- Te lo dije – Se le acercó Kikyo en cuanto ella entró - Ya te cambio por esa chica… ¿O me equivoco?

- No es tu asunto Kikyo déjame en paz – Le dijo Kagome, siguiendo su camino.

- Primer paso listo – Sonrió malvadamente mientras veía a Inuyasha tratando de alejar a la chica.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Inuyasha? - Preguntó Sango al verla entrar sola al salón.

- Se quedo en la entrada con una chica – Masculló enfadada.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó un confundido Miroku.

- ¡Kagome! - Llamó Inuyasha entrando estrepitosamente al salón, mientras se acomodaba el uniforme - Kagome, no se quien…

- Tomen asiento por favor - Ordenó el maestro dejando sus cosas en el escritorio - Joven Taisho – Le llamó al verlo aun de pie - Tome asiento…

- Demonios - Gruñó para si mismo mientras tomaba asiento unos puestos más atrás mientras la clase comenzaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió?, Kagome esta enojadísima – Le preguntó Miroku, sentándose tras él.

- Una loca me abordó afuera y se me lanzó encima - Explicó Inuyasha - Dijo que me conocía y no se que mas…

- ¿Y la conoces?

- No, o al menos no la recuerdo

* * *

- ¡Kagome espérame! - Exclamó Inuyasha yendo tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Kagome enfadada - Ya te despediste de tu amiguita…y es mi turno

- No se quien es – Le aseguró Inuyasha al lado de ella que evitaba mirarlo.

- Pero al parecer ella te conoce mucho – Espetó encarándolo - Verano en las islas caribes, invierno en Canadá, Navidad con su familia…creo que te debe conocer mucho…

- Ella esta mintiendo - Afirmó Inuyasha tomándola de los hombros - Yo no la conozco, ¿Por qué dudas de mí? – Preguntó dolido.

Suavizo su mirada, el tenía razón debía confiar en el, tal vez esa chica tan solo mentía - Lo siento…

- Kagome… - La abrazó - No la conozco, no se que es lo que quiere pero ya sabré… - Se inclinó hacia ella para capturar sus labios.

* * *

- El día de hoy estamos en presencia de todos ustedes, amistades cercanas al señor Higurashi para proceder a leer su testamento, escrito a puño y letra por señor Higurashi en presencia mía - Habló un hombre de avanzada edad - Entonces procederemos, por petición de la señora Tsubaki nos saltaremos los formalismos debido a que la muerte del señor aun la mantiene afectada

- La casa ubicada en el país y bienes que esta posea quedan a nombre de la señora Tsubaki - Comenzó el anciano.

- ¿Qué? - Masculló Inuyasha al lado de Kagome que apretó su mano fuertemente.

- Tranquilo hijo - Habló su madre que acompañaba a ambos jóvenes.

- La compañía, acciones, negocios familiares, conjunto de bienes raíces, bienes monetarios de las cuentas bancarias quedan a nombre de la señorita Kagome Higurashi y el joven Sota Higurashi - Continuó el hombre - La joven Higurashi hará elección de la tutoría o en caso contrario podrá solicitar la emancipación, lo que le permitirá hacer uso libre de los bienes por su propia cuenta.

En cuanto había terminado la reunión con el abogado, vio salir a Tsubaki y a Kikyo enojadas pero con su orgullo siempre arriba, pero aun así no les había dado importancia, bueno su padre les había dejado la casa, pero era de esperarse que les dejara algo, sabía que no las dejaría en la calle, aun así sentía que por fin podía respirar.

Iba en camino a hablar con el abogado de algunas cosas pendientes y…

- Te llamo mas tarde - Habló por el celular - Ahora no puedo hablar, no me llames…yo en cuanto este solo te llamo…esta bien…adiós…

- ¿Con quien hablas? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Ehhh, no con nadie – Respondió Inuyasha visiblemente nervioso mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo - ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a la oficina del abogado - Contestó Kagome notando su nerviosismo.

- Voy contigo

- ¿Estas bien? - Insistió Kagome.

- Perfectamente… - Aseguró Inuyasha; una vez frente a la oficina llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante - Escucharon ambos desde adentro de la oficina.

- Señor Myoga - Habló Kagome entrando acompañada de Inuyasha.

- Oh, Kagome - El anciano se puso de pie - Me imagino que quieres hablar acerca de la herencia

- Si, es que creo que debo arreglar todo para hacer uso de la herencia y conseguir un lugar donde vivir

- Si - Dijo el anciano - Bueno si lo deseas puedo empezar el proceso de emancipación

- Creo que es lo mejor, bueno yo me retiro…hasta luego…

- Bueno…yo te llamare

- Kagome…no tienes que irte de mi casa - Indicó Inuyasha ya fuera del edificio - Nadie te esta echando…

- Lo se…pero creo que también es bueno que consiga mi espacio para mi y mi hermano; no lo tomes a mal…

- Esta bien – Enlazó su mano - Aun así iré a visitarte

- Claro que iras – Sonrió Kagome.

* * *

- Oye sabes donde esta Inuyasha

- No tengo idea Kagome - Dijo Miroku.

- Ni yo - Habló Sango - Ahh míralo subió las escaleras…

- Voy a verlo – Corrió tras el Kagome.

- No, ya te dije que si - Afirmó Inuyasha - No tienes que recordármelo, voy a ir donde ti, no le diré a nadie, cálmate.

Con quien hablaba, sería…no podía ser una chica, pero hasta el momento nada indicaba que fuera otra chica, tal vez la estaba engañando, pero…

- Estaré allá, no tienes que llamarme, ella no tiene por que enterarse - Masculló Inuyasha - Esta bien, adiós…

"ella no tiene porque enterarse", acaso era ¿ella?, acaso había otras chica acaso…

- ¿Kagome? – La llamó Inuyasha frente a ella.

- Ehhh…Hola - Habló Kagome asustada, desde cuando estaba ahí.

- ¿Hace mucho estas ahí?

- No - Mintió Kagome.

* * *

- Me voy a dormir - Dijo Kagome despidiéndose de Inuyasha, su hermano y su madre.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermana? - Preguntó Sota al verla entrar a la habitación con cara de preocupación.

- No es nada - Aseguró Kagome - Es hora de dormir

Se recostó en la cama, pensando en los últimos sucesos, las extrañas llamadas de Inuyasha, que parecía que lo ponían mas nervioso cada vez, y el como evitaba responderle a ella de que se trataba, sería que se aburrió de ella y ahora tenía a otras chica y quería dejarla pero…Argg debía dejar esos pensamientos de un lado, pero la maldita duda la estaba corroyendo…

_

* * *

_

_**Hagan sus apuestas, tiene Inuyasha o no otra chica…jajaja, bien para saberlo les tocara esperar. Como siempre espero sus comentarios apuestas y demás. Un abrazo, bye…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos, espero estén muy bien, aunque de lo que estoy segura es que están mejor que yo, ahh estoy con la depre a mil, pero ya se me pasara. Aun así no me olvido de los fics, así que por aquí me pase a actualizar. De antemano gracias por todos sus comentarios.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 12: ¿Una despedida?**_

Que demonios debía hacer era definitivo, ya era muy claro que era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no quería era su deber; lo que le preocupaba era Kagome, cual sería su reacción, no quería pensar que lo odiara, y no quería pensar que no la volvería a ver.

- Oye… ¿Por qué estudias tanto últimamente?- Preguntó Miroku

- Que tú no estudies no significa que nadie mas lo haga - Espetó molesto Inuyasha.

- Esta bien - Dijo Miroku - No vuelvo a preguntar…

- No, lo lamento, es que estoy muy estresado

- Se nota, pero se que no es por el estudio – Aseguró Miroku.

- Es que…te digo porque eres mi amigo pero no le digas a nadie

* * *

- Tú crees que te engaña - Dijo Sango a Kagome.

- No puedo asegurar nada - Habló Kagome - Pero las llamadas son extrañas…aunque nada me dice que sea una mujer…

- Entonces tal vez es otra cosa Kagome

- ¿Pero dime que puede ser? – Que dijera algo porque a ella no se ocurría nada - Creo que tienes razón y estoy exagerando

- Eso debe ser, tal vez son cosas familiares - Apuntó Sango - Y te preocupas por nada…

* * *

- Entonces por eso es todo esto del estudio

- Si, también estoy con un maestro particular – Le contó Inuyasha - Debo poder presentar los exámenes esta semana, para la otra poder dedicarme a solucionar esto sin pensar en los estudios…

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Acordamos decirle esta semana - Continuó Inuyasha - Y tal vez ella nos ayude a que todo salga bien…

- ¿Y a Kagome? - Preguntó Miroku.

- Ella no sabe aun, me da miedo saber como reaccionará

- Pero debes decirle

- Lo se, y debe ser esta semana es mi única oportunidad lo he evadido ya varias - Dijo Inuyasha - Creo que esta semana será la despedida

* * *

- ¿Y por que no me dijeron nada? - Preguntó su madre en la sala de la casa -Creo que yo debo adelantarme con Shippo…

- Esta bien…yo presento los exámenes y los alcanzo – Habló Inuyasha.

- Lo lamento hijo - Dijo su madre - Pero debes hacerlo…

- Lo sé

- Voy a hacer las maletas - Habló su madre subiendo las escaleras

* * *

- ¿Inuyasha no vino a estudiar? - Preguntó Sango una vez que llegó al salón.

- Sí esta en la oficina del director – Contestó Kagome.

- ¿Se metió en problemas?

- No, esta organizando unas cosas - Habló Miroku - Pero se que no vendrá hoy a clases tan solo vino a hablar con el director…

- ¿Tu sabes por que Kagome? - Interrogó Sango.

- No tengo idea

- Pero yo se quien lo sabe - Sonrió Sango mirando a Miroku.

* * *

- Bueno ya tenemos los resultados de sus exámenes - Avisó el director -Usted ya valido el año, esta graduado; fue un placer tenerlo en el instituto…

- Gracias - Dijo mientras el hombre le entregaba el diploma; bueno ya estaba, ya nada mas le impedía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, solo algo lo ataba y era el nudo más difícil de desatar…

- ¡Chicos hola! - Saludó Inuyasha saludándolos a la hora del receso.

- Hey…vienes a clase

- No solo vine por unos papeles - Habló Inuyasha - Mi madre los necesita, vine a saludarlos pero debo irme – Caminó hasta Kagome - Nos vemos en la noche - Depositó un beso demasiado melancólico en la frente, para luego marcharse

- Esta demasiado raro - Aseguró Sango - ¿Qué tendrá?

- No me mires así, yo no se nada – Habló Miroku al ver que lo miraban.

- Claro que sabes - Aseguró Sango acercándose a él.

- No me harás decir nada

- ¿A no? – Se acercó hasta el ojiazul y lo tomó de las solapas de su traje.

- Sango no me mires así – Tembló Miroku - Esta bien les digo…

Kagome lo miro interesada, en lo que al parecer sería el secreto que Inuyasha guardaba y que desde hace días la no la dejaban dormir.

- Lo que sucede es que…

* * *

- ¡¿Cómo es eso que te vas?! - Preguntó Kagome entrando en la casa, para encontrarlo haciendo las maletas - Es verdad…

- Miroku no pudo cerrar la boca – Suspiró Inuyasha, para sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Te vas y no me lo ibas a decir? - Continuó Kagome enojada.

- Si, te lo iba a decir en la noche – Dejó las maletas sobre la cama - Quiero decir, ya – Agregó al mirar el reloj.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermano necesita mi ayuda en la compañía de la familia; no puedo darle la espalda

- Pero y la escuela

- Ya estoy graduado - Sonrió enseñándole un diploma - ¿No me felicitas? - Bromeó tratando de distender el ambiente.

- ¿Y a donde te vas? - Preguntó Kagome con un nudo en su garganta.

- Inglaterra - Contestó Inuyasha dejándose caer sentado en al cama - El vuelo sale a las diez

- ¿Y lo nuestro?-dijo Kagome sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Eso es lo que me tiene así - Dijo Inuyasha recostando a Kagome en su pecho - No quiero dejarte pero no tengo opción…

- ¿Vas a volver?

- No lo se – Aunque para ser honestos eso era imposible - No te puedo prometer nada, mi hermano es un déspota tal vez me deje amarrado allá en Europa…

- Inuyasha – Lo llamó Kagome ya llorando.

- No llores Kagome – Acunó su rostro con ambas manos - No llores…

- Es que te vas y… - Sus palabras se trabaron por las lágrimas.

La besó tiernamente tratando de mitigar las lágrimas y el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo pero sabía que no era tan fácil pues el mismo lo sentía.

Se dejó llevar por sus labios audaces, pasó sus brazos por su cuello, mientras el la abrazaba desde la cintura, en un momento se vio firmemente sujetada desde el cuello ahondando el beso, enredando sus lenguas explorándose con sus bocas, el uno al otro en el beso mas cargado de sentimiento que jamás habían compartido; en un instante se vio recostada por el sintiendo su peso sobre ella que la dejaba sin aliento, sintió sus besos en su cuello mientras subía su camisa del colegio despojándola de esta.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido, pero los jadeos llenos de placer de Kagome lo enloquecían en sobremanera y a esta altura ya no podía detenerse su aroma lo adormecía, sus formas lo seducían, y las caricias que ella tímidamente le daba lo hacían perder la cordura. Se despojó de su camisa, dejando que ella explorara su torso desnudo, la oía gemir a la distancia y aun mas cuando la privó de su brassier y se apoderó de sus pechos con sus labios y aliento calido…

Sentía su cuerpo vibrar, humedecer y temblar pero no de miedo sino de placer, de delicioso y adictivo placer y amor que el le brindaba. En un momento se vio sin su falda, y ella bajó sus manos para desatar sus pantalones y ponerlo en igual de condiciones. Se veía en la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo bien formado, los músculos en sus brazos, pecho y abdomen, mientras inconcientemente gemía ante los besos y caricias que el daba en todo su cuerpo.

- Kagome… ¿Tu estas segura de que…?

- Shhhh… - Le interrumpió Kagome acercando sus labios a él - Te amo…

- Y yo a ti - Jadeó acomodándola bajo el - Yo te amo mas que a nada…

Entró en ella lentamente, lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla, la oyó gemir en su cuello, sintiendo el calido aliento de ella en esa parte, mientras se aferraba desde sus brazos, el estar unido a ella era lo mas excitante y apasionante que jamás había experimentado, había estado con demasiadas chicas pero ninguna de ella significó algo en su vida, pero Kagome lo era todo en ella, simplemente todo.

Cuando estuvo en ella completamente, dejo que se acostumbrara, para luego embestirla lentamente, para escucharla gemir y respirar fuertemente al igual que él lo hacía, sus embestidas aumentaron al igual que sus respiraciones, el sudor en sus cuerpos se hizo presente, la volteo en la cama para que quedara sobre el y la tomó de las caderas para instarla a bajar una y otra vez, le enseñó lo que era amar en cuerpo y alma de la manera mas impresionante y apasionante; luego explotó en su interior, para recibirla en sus brazos cansada y agotada.

- Te amo… - Repitió Inuyasha abrazándola

* * *

Se movió lentamente sobre la cama tratando de quitarse el sueño que tenía, sintió un leve dolor en su parte baja aunque no era incomodo como imaginó alguna vez que seria, se giró en la cama vacía…un momento ¿vacía?. Se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse sola.

- Inuyasha - Lo llamó en voz baja; se vistió con su ropa interior y la blusa del colegio - ¿Dónde estas? - Preguntó pensando que se había escondido, al no verlo en la habitación se sentó en la cama pesadamente, alzó su vista a la mesa de noche y encontró un sobre con su nombre en el, así que lo abrió.

_Kagome…_

_Se que debes estar confundida en estos momentos, no te culpare si llegaras a odiarme; se que no planeamos el que sucediera, no quiero que pienses que jugué contigo, nunca lo hice y nunca podría hacerlo, fue lo mas hermoso y real que jamás haya experimentado con ninguna mujer; tal vez me reproches una mil veces como yo lo haré cada día de mi vida por dejarte atrás; ojala pudiera quedarme a tu lado y compartir contigo todo el amor que siento por ti, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo._

_Se que las palabras se me pueden quedar cortas para decir lo que siento, tan solo puedo decirte gracias por enseñarme lo que era el amor verdadero; ahora me resta esperar que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar._

_Te amo._

_Inuyasha. _

Las lágrimas rodaron sobre sus mejillas y luego cayeron sobre el papel; ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Una despedida?, ¿Aquí terminaba todo?, el no podía irse el no podía dejarla, no él, todos menos él. Arrugó la carta un poco, se levantó y termino de vestirse para bajar rápidamente las escaleras, no sabía bien a donde iba pero ella debía hacer algo…

- Hermana… ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Sota en compañía de un niño y la madre de este.

- Debo ir al aeropuerto

- Por Inuyasha - Dijo su hermano - Se fue hace como una hora

- Sota quédate en la habitación no me tardo - Habló Kagome apurada -Gracias por traerlo - Dijo a la mujer.

Cerró la puerta de la casa, miró el reloj en su muñeca 9:50 p.m. ella y su maldito sueño, tomó un taxi y apurada le dijo a donde llevarla.

Se bajó, casi lanzándose del taxi pagándole al conductor, entró al aeropuerto, trato de orientarse, porque lugar saldría el vuelo. Miró el tablero de salidas de los vuelos y según este debía estar abordando ahora mismo, corrió por los pasillos y pudo distinguir dos figuras, Sango y Miroku.

- ¿Kagome que haces aquí? - Preguntó Miroku tratando de ayudarla al verla tan agitada.

- ¿Dónde esta? - Preguntó Kagome tratando de tomar aire, levantó su cabeza y vio el avión tomar vuelo, había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde, no le había podido decir que también lo amaba, que jamás lo olvidaría.

- Kagome – Suspiró Sango abrazándola al verla llorar.

_

* * *

_

_**Bien eso fue todo por hoy, al parecer Kagome estará tan deprimida como yo. En fin no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, para que vean que sucederá con esto. Por otro lado dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Un abrazo…bye…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos espero se encuentren muy bien en la salud, el dinero, el amor…XD; de nuevo lamento la tardanza pero ustedes entenderán, pues todos poseemos diversas responsabilidades, gracias por el apoyo y sin mas disfruten el capitulo. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 13: desolación **_

Se acomodó en la silla del avión que hace unos minutos había despegado, antes de montarse al avión había mirado una vez mas hacia atrás esperando verla llegar con sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios sonrosados, lo había ansiado así fuera para darle un ultimo beso.

Aguantó las lágrimas estoicamente, pero esta vez se negaban a ocultarse, nunca había llorado por ninguna mujer, pero es que el sabía que Kagome no era cualquiera, ella era única; aun evocaba sus besos, caricias, su respiración entrecortada en su cuello, sus jadeos, su cuerpo, sus cabellos, toda ella y se le hacía demasiado torturante.

- Kagome…- la llamo mirando hacía la ventanilla.

* * *

Las lágrimas ya no podían salir mas de sus ojos ya rojos de llorar, hace algunos minutos Sango y Miroku la habían dejado en la casa, su hermano la había tratado de consolar pero el sueño lo había vencido, ahora estaba ahí en su habitación, la misma en que minutos antes se habían amado por primera y ultima vez, tomó una almohada y la abrazó, aun tenía su varonil aroma; recordó su primer encuentro, en como la defendió y su odio por pensar en que era como todos lo demás, y se había equivocado, el le había estado ahí para apoyarla sin condición alguna.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Dijo entre las lágrimas que nuevamente salían de sus ojos.

* * *

- ¿Tu crees que venga? - Preguntó Sango sentada en su puesto.

- No lo se estaba muy… ¡Kagome! – Se interrumpió al verla entrar en el salón

- Kagome…hola… ¿Cómo estas? - Habló Sango, pero que idiota pregunta hacía era obvio que no, tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, estaba un poco pálida, era más que obvio como estaba.

- Si - Mintió Kagome.

- Jóvenes tomen asiento - Ordenó el maestro.

- ¿Qué fue esa pregunta? - Habló Miroku a Sango.

- Ya, no sabía que decir

* * *

- ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? – Le preguntó su madre esperándolo.

- Bien - Contestó Inuyasha esperando las maletas.

- Lo lamento hijo

- No pasa nada mamá estoy bien – Le aseguró Inuyasha.

- Pues bien…ya te inscribí en Cambrigde - Informó su madre - Falta que presentes la prueba de admisión y en caso de que no, esta Oxford, pero tu eres muy inteligente y…

- Mamá…quiero descansar – La interrumpió Inuyasha - Vamos a casa…

* * *

- Inuyasha se salvo de tantas pruebas – Suspiró Miroku.

- El tuvo que presentarlos todos de una vez – Le recordó Sango.

- Es cierto, no recordaba

- ¿Kagome que harás cuando te gradúes? - Preguntó Sango.

- Pues…planeo entrar a estudiar Administración de empresas y algo de negocios internacionales, para continuar con la compañía de mi padre

- Ya veo entonces…

- Disculpen… - Habló Miroku contestando el celular - ¿Diga?...Inuyasha - Dijo mirando a ambas chicas, para ver a Kagome levantarse e irse - Todo bien…No esta con nosotros…esta bien…adiós… - Colgó - ¿Crees que este enojada?

- No, solo triste creo que si habla con el se pondrá peor - Aseguró Sango -¿Qué te dijo?

- Que estaba bien, nada de mayor importancia…

* * *

- …El día de hoy jóvenes termina una etapa en sus vidas, pero comienza una nueva, porque el día de hoy…

- Que no puede pasar a entregar los diplomas – Se quejó Miroku acomodándose su toga - Me quedare dormido con semejante discurso

- Ya guarda silencio – Le golpeó Sango, lo que provocó una pequeña sonrisa en ambos.

- Los dos…si-len-cio – Los calló Kagome.

Después del interminable discurse de fin de año, en que los graduados eran homenajeados, se paso al discurso del representante de estudiantes, y luego a la entrega de diplomas…

- Aun no entiendo, tanto tiempo para que nos den este tonto papel – Volvió a remilgar Miroku ya fuera del salón de ceremonias.

- Aun no entiendo como te graduaste - Exclamó Sango - ¿Kagome vienes a la fiesta?

- No, debo estar con mi hermano

- Kagome…vamos es la ultima fiesta – Insistió su amiga - Por favor…

- No lo se tal vez vaya mas tarde

* * *

- Creí que había una fiesta - Dijo Sota entrando al departamento que hace poco habían adquirido, luego de que su hermana hubiera hecho el proceso de emancipación.

- Si, pero no tengo ánimos - Suspiró Kagome tomando el correo.

- Si es por mí…

- No es por ti - Intervino Kagome con una sonrisa - Ve a cambiarte, y veremos la pelicula que te prometí

Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pasar uno por uno los sobres, cuentas y cuentas, unas tras otras, y los dos últimos más grandes que decían "Universidad de Tokio, Universidad de Cambrigde", había presentado la prueba en ambas, la primera porque era su mas factible opción, la segunda había sido por simple arrebato, pues sabía donde él había estado estudiando desde los últimos dos meses.

Leyó el primer sobre, donde como Sango y Miroku le habían dicho…"_Admitida"_

Bueno ahí estaba, era solo el año entrante asistir y todo listo, empezar y terminar su carrera para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa que por el momento era manejada por los socios de su padre.

Pero que demonios, aunque fuera por curiosidad lo leería; paso sus ojos rápidos por los formalismos de la carta hasta llegar a la palabra: _"Admitida"_

- Hermana ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó el pequeño pasando una mano frente a ella - ¿Si o no? – Miró la carta que su hermana sostenía entre sus manos -No se mucho de esto pero creo que es un si, deberías estar contenta ¿No?, es la misma Universidad de Inuyasha…

- Si lo estoy - Dijo Kagome tomando la otra carta - Me aceptaron en la universidad de Tokio…

- ¿No vas a la de Inuyasha?

- No, nos tocaría mudarnos

- Me gusta Inglaterra – La animó Sota - Vivimos un tiempo allá…

- Si pero…

- No me engañas – Interrumpió Sota esta vez - No quieres ver a Inuyasha…el llama y tu nunca hablas con él, bueno creo que no estas de animo así que voy a jugar…

El tenía razón, no olvidaba a Inuyasha y lo recordaba y aun mas lo que vivió con el y sentía una oleada de calor inevitablemente, pero que podía hacer, tal vez ir a Inglaterra y volver a verlo y…argg todo era demasiado torturante, esa tonta carta había traído deseos de verlo nuevamente aunque estos nunca se habían ido.

* * *

- Entonces hoy es la graduación - Habló su madre sentándose en el sofá.

- Sí, mejor dicho mañana - Dijo Inuyasha - La verdad no tengo idea del cambio horario.

- Pues se que aun es temprano para llamar a una persona mas - Dijo su madre alcanzándole el teléfono para luego irse.

Sabía que su madre notaba su actitud, que casi no había cambiado desde que estaba allá, excepto por sus estudios que iban demasiado bien, pues al parecer era lo único con lo que dejaba de pensar por un momento en ella, pero aun así no la olvidaba ni un solo momento, añoraba su voz, su risa, quería oírla aunque fuera una vez mas; así que casi sin pensarlo marco el numero de su celular.

* * *

- ¿Diga? – Contestó algo exasperada pues la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Hola… - Dijo al otro lado.

No había que ser adivina para saber quien era, esa voz no podía pertenecer a alguien más; que debía hacer, colgar, hablar que… - Hola

- No oigo música supongo que no estas en la fiesta - Adivinó Inuyasha - A menos que se haya acabado

- No, no fui – Aseguró.

- Ya veo - Demonios que más debía decir.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Preguntó Kagome - La universidad, ¿Te va bien?

- Sorprendentemente, si - Exclamó, provocando la risa de Kagome - ¿Y tu ya hiciste las pruebas?

- Si - Contestó Kagome recordando las cartas - En ambas fui admitida

- ¿Ambas?

- Sí, la Universidad de Tokio y Cambridge - Dijo Kagome sin saber porque.

- Ehhh, ¿Y que vas a hacer? - Preguntó, con esperanzas de volver a verla.

- Quedarme en la de Tokio - Respondió Kagome - No puedo ir allá con mi hermano y…

- Entiendo… - Interrumpió él - Bueno espero estés bien, hablamos en otro momento, adiós

- Adiós

Argggg, que tonto ahora debería estar enfadada, el y su gran bocota. Pero se había ilusionado de volver a verla y ella decía que no iría allá y…su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

* * *

Bueno era más que obvio que estaba enfadado, pero ella aun no estaba muy segura que hacer con respecto a los estudios, quería verlo pero tenía miedo de saber que había cambiado.

- Argg, debo ir por Sota – Se acordó, tomó un abrigo para buscar a su amiguito.

- ¿Entonces que decidiste? - Preguntó Sota mientras Kagome lo arropaba - Yo estoy listo para hacer las maletas

- Sota…aun no lo se – Agradecía el apoyó de su hermanito pero no se creía lista para abandonar el país - Mejor duérmete… - Le revolvió los cabellos y momentos después salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama y tomó nuevamente la carta en su mano, que debía hacer, ir a Inglaterra y encontrarse con él, que era lo mas posible, y si algo había cambiado, no era que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo pero aun así…Y si Inuyasha tuviera otra chica y…

- Ya basta Kagome – Se regañó a si misma - Es hora que te decidas, ¿vas o no vas?

* * *

- Te vamos a extrañar Kagome – Sonrió con nostalgia Sango dándole un abrazo -Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Sí, y no te olvides de este par que se queda aquí - Bromeó Miroku tomando a Sango de la mano.

- Se que ambos van a estar muy bien

- Ahhh, y dile a Inuyasha que me debe un regalo de navidad – Habló Miroku.

- Esta bien - Sonrió Kagome - Nos vemos chicos – Los abrazó a ambos una última vez - ¿Listo? - Habló a su hermano.

- Sí - Asintió tomando un pequeño bolso - Adiós…

Bueno tal vez era mejor ir y ver que sucedía, y ahora se sentía mejor, la desolación no la embargaba.

_

* * *

_

_**Eso es todo…por hoy, esperen para saber que sucederá cuando Kagome llegué allá, su encuentro con Inuyasha y aun mas importante el inicio de la recta final de esta historia…jajaja XD; no se olviden de dejarme reviews, un abrazo a todas…bye…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Holas…espero se encuentren rebién, con muchos ánimos y toda la cosa; ahora entrando en materia, muchas gracias por los cometarios y todo el apoyo. Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupadita, así que espero me entiendan. Sin más…disfruten… **_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 14: Volverte a ver**_

- Me duele el trasero – Se quejó, levantándose del asiento y tomando su videojuego - Que viaje mas largo…

- Te lo dije – Le recordó Kagome - Y aun no llegamos es una escala

- ¿Y a donde iremos cuando lleguemos? – Preguntó el pequeño.

- A la casa de nuestros padres – Le dijo - Cuando llegue debo organizar los términos de tu traslado, y algunas otras cosas…

- ¿Qué crees que diga Inuyasha?

* * *

- ¿En que demonios piensas? – Le regañó el hombre de fríos ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Espetó enfadado.

- Que termines de diligenciar esos documentos

- Ya no molestes – Volvió su vista a los papeles, su hermano era demasiado molesto.

- ¿En que pensabas? – Le preguntó Sesshomaru - De nuevo en la chica que dice Shippo

- Ese niño habla mucho

- ¿Seguro? - Insistió Sesshomaru - Nuestro hermano es entrometido pero no mentiroso…y tú no sabes hacerlo…

- Como sea – Es que de cuando acá a su hermano le interesaban sus cosas.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá - Dijo Sesshomaru - Vamos por buen camino, así tal vez puedas volver en un tiempo más; pero termina esos documentos

Bueno no todo sería felicidad, pero se había disculpado, y eso era bueno podría volver a ver a Kagome.

* * *

- Ya te dije que no Sango – Le repitió Kagome - Apenas empiezan mañana las clases, sí mi hermano ya empezó, en realidad se acostumbró más fácil de lo que pensé…esta bien te llamó más tarde…adiós.

- Entonces no vienes Inuyasha – Habló la chica con un coqueto toque de decepción, ese chico era el mas guapo y el mas difícil de todos.

- No, tengo trabajo que hacer – Se excusó.

- Ooh, que mal – Habló otra chica - Será en otra oportunidad – Ambas chicas se despidieron y lo dejaron.

Abrió su casillero dando un gran suspiro, vaya las chicas si que no se daban por vencidas, siempre las misma peticiones y los mismo rechazos pero a ellas les daba igual. Pero la verdad era que en otras condiciones estaría con ellas pero no podía porque sentía que la traicionaba.

- Es Inuyasha, el chico mas guapo de toda la facultad – Escuchó la voz de una joven tras ella.

- Y el mas difícil también - Agregó otra chica - Todas lo invitan a salir y el las rechaza

- Yo creo que esta enamorado - Expuso la primera.

- Eso debe ser – Apoyó la idea de su amiga.

- Yo creo que solo deben saber pedirle las cosas - Intervino Kagome con una sonrisa, y su corazón latiendo a mil.

- Pues suerte con eso – Le palmeo el hombro, para ver como Kagome se acercaba a él.

- Disculpa…estoy buscando un chico que me guié - Dijo Kagome tras él.

No eso no, o si era, pero ella estaba en…

- Kagome… - Giró para encontrarse con el mismo rostro que lo enamoró.

- ¿Y que dices? - Instó Kagome sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin salir del asombro.

- Vaya, un hola estaría bien

- Lo…lo lamento - Dijo Inuyasha - Ho…la

- ¿Qué te pasa? – No pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad el parecía algo nervioso.

- Yo… - Demonios jamás se había atragantado cuando hablaba con una chica; se acercó a ella y acarició una de sus mejillas, bajó a su altura y posó su frente con la de ella - Te extrañe…demasiado.

- Yo igual – Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de él abrazándolo.

* * *

- Se supone que hoy son mis primeras clases - Dijo Kagome sentada en el campus con Inuyasha.

- No te pierdes de nada – Aseguró el joven - Todo es igual – Sacó un cuaderno de su morral y se lo pasó - Estas son las notas de los dos siguientes meses, estudias Administración y Negocios… ¿verdad?

- Si - Asintió Kagome mirando los cuadernos; sintió la mano de él acariciarle los cabellos - ¿Pasa algo?

No dijo nada tan solo se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, cuanto añoraba sus labios, su toque lleno de candor e inocencia, la tomó de la cintura y ella se aferró de su pecho recibiendo sus besos ardorosos y osados. Cuanto la había extrañado; se quedaron ambos así besándose lentamente como si fuera el primer beso, juguetearon con sus lenguas se robaron el aire el uno al otro hasta que no hubo mas entre los dos.

- No sabes cuanto quería hacerlo

- Yo igual – Aseguró ella, acercándose para darle un beso.

* * *

- Entonces ese par juntos - Dijo Inuyasha caminando de la mano de Kagome mientras salían de una clase que al fin decidieron tomar.

- Así es

- Creo que estaba más que claro – Exclamó - Me alegro por ellos; oye ¿Y tú hermano?

- En la escuela, en la que queda cerca de aquí – Pudo decirle el nombre, si tan solo recordara.

- En la misma que mi hermano - Dijo Inuyasha - ¿Y esa mujer y su hija?

- Pues no tengo idea, se fueron del país hace un mes – Comentó - Vendieron la casa y desaparecieron…

- ¿Y tu? - Preguntó

- Bien gracias

- ¿Conseguiste esa cosa de la emancipación?

- Si, ahora puedo manejar las cosas de mi familia – Debería de decir por fin, habia pasado por mucho pero finalmente las cosas regresaban a su lugar - ¿Oye y el problema que había por el cual viniste?

- Ahhh, las acciones habían caído y había problemas con uno de los negocios- Le explicó - Pero ya esta bajo control…

- Cambiando de tema - Dijo Kagome mirándolo - Me enseñaras la ciudad…

- Pues creo que podría enseñarte mi casa primero, con un pequeño tour por mi habitación – La tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacía él, ahora el deseo hacía aparición.

- Creo que me gustaría hacer esa primera parada - Aseguró Kagome rodeándolo por el cuello.

- Vamos – Enlazó su mano con la de él.

* * *

- Es muy bonita la casa - Habló Kagome mirando el gran lugar aun mas que el de Japón.

- Los gustos de mi madre, Sesshomaru y yo jamás escogeríamos algo como esto o al menos no yo - Aseguró Inuyasha subiendo con ella las escalas.

- Sesshomaru es ¿tu hermano?

- Si, mi queridísimo hermano – Ironizó.

- No te llevas bien con el – Adivinó Kagome.

- Me conoces bien - Dijo - Es solo que es muy "señor perfecto"…

- Ya veo – Caminaron hasta entrar en una amplia habitación.

- Te amo – Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó para besarla.

No le dio tiempo de responder con un "yo también", aun así no se quejaba amaba sus besos, sus caricias por todo su cuerpo, como hacia vibrar su cuerpo de una manera demasiado violenta y agitada.

La llevó hasta la cama para depositarla en ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo completamente, sin dejar de un lado sus besos, que empezaban a dejarle los labios adormecidos, la sintió juguetear con los bordes de su camiseta para al parecer decidirse a subirla y despojarlo de ella.

Se apartó un poco de él para mirar su torso al desnudo, al parecer ahora estaba mas bien formado que antes…

- Has ido al gimnasio – No pudo evitar el comentario.

- Debía de dejar mis pensamientos a un lado - Dijo mientras besaba su cuello y desabrochaba el jean de la chica, para bajarlo lentamente por sus torneadas piernas.

- Creo que lo hiciste muy bien - Aseguró Kagome, mientras se posaba sobre él dando un giro en la cama.

- Puedo seguir haciéndolo

La ayudo a deshacerse de su pantalón, y a desnudarse mutuamente, mientras las caricias y los besos recorrían su piel, arrancando miles de suspiros y jadeos que inundaron la habitación.

- Te extrañe - Susurró Kagome entre sus labios mientras el entraba en ella lentamente.

- Y yo a ti

Presionó sus caderas, para que se contoneara sobre él, lentamente para luego hacerlo con frenesí, junto sus labios con los de ella rozándolos levemente, susurrando palabras que para ella fueron imperceptibles.

Lo oyó llamarla y decirle algunas palabras que no entendió, pero en este momento estaba ella a la deriva del mar de sentimientos que lo embargaban, pero ella quería tener el control, así que lo recostó en la cama para aferrarse a su torso desnudo y contonearse sobre él haciéndolo perder el control de la misma manera que el lo hacía.

No podía negar que lo enloquecía el hecho de que ella lo estuviera dominando, pero también quería tener algo de control, bajo sus manos y la cargo para luego acostarla y quedar sobre ella, para después de unos minutos llegar al clímax.

Miró hacía su pecho donde la chica se aferraba a este, y dormitaba tranquilamente, retiró el flequillo y detalló su rostro lentamente, en definitiva ese tiempo aunque algo corto, se le había hecho como toda una vida, pero ahora no permitiría que ella se fuera de su lado, la amaba demasiado, era su primer y único amor.

* * *

Se movió un poco y sonrió al sentir la leve presión en su cadera, sabia porque era y eso hizo que una gran sonrisa adornara su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrase con el chico dormitando, con su respiración suave, acarició su rostro rodeando el contorno de su varonil rostro, hasta que lo despertó.

- Lo lamento – Se disculpó Kagome dejando lo que hacía.

- Que lindo despertar

- Sí, al menos esta vez no huiste - Bromeó Kagome provocando la risa de Inuyasha - No te rías, la ultima vez, te fuiste, y aunque no me arrepiento me hubiera gustado verte despertar y verte, como ahora…

- A mi también – La hizo girar, recostándola en su pecho - Es demasiado perfecto, verte a ti como lo ultimo al dormir y lo primero al despertar

- Te amo – Levantó su cabeza para besarlo pero ruidos en el piso en que estaban la hicieron casi caer de la cama - ¡Tu mamá!

- No ella, no debe ser…Sesshomaru - Aseguró Inuyasha levantándose y colocándose el pantalón.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Kagome imitándolo.

- Mi hermano – Le recordó Inuyasha riendo ante la situación.

- No es gracioso Inuyasha - Dijo Kagome colocándose la camiseta de Inuyasha que este mismo le había lanzado.

- Espérame aquí – Le pidió - En seguida vengo… - Entreabrió la puerta y salió - ¡Hola Sesshomaru!

- No fuiste a la compañía

- Si, es que tenía trabajo de la universidad y no pude ir

- Y estabas dormido - Dijo Sesshomaru al ver sus cabellos alborotados, y sin camiseta - ¿Y tenías calor?

- Ehhh, si es que tanto trabajo me agota - Habló Inuyasha dándose aire con la mano - Bueno me voy a trabajar, no me molestes…

- No me interesa – Se dejó caer en el sofá para ver la tv.

* * *

- Oye… ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó Inuyasha al verla ya vestida.

- A casa – Contestó Kagome - Mi hermano esta a pronto a llegar, sino es que ya esta en casa, no lo puedo dejarlo solo, ahora ayúdame a salir de aquí – Tomó su mochila dispuesta a irse.

- Oye no te vayas – Trató de retenerla tomándola de la cintura.

- No me quedare arriesgándome a que llegue tu mamá o alguien más y nos vea, no precisamente estudiando

- Pero si estudiábamos…anatomía

- Eso lo veíamos en secundaria, ahora ni siquiera lo mencionamos

- Pero en secundaria solo vimos una parte - Dijo Inuyasha - Y es una rama muy amplia de estudio…

- Muy gracioso mi amor – Le dio un beso en la mejilla - Pero debo irme…

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Que me debo ir

- No antes – Insistió Inuyasha.

- Muy gracioso… - Repitió - …Mi…amor…

- Que lindo suena en tus labios – Se acercó para besarla - Entonces te acompaño…

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**¡Que vivan los reencuentros!, bueno un poco apresurada la cosa, ¿O no?. En fin espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Un abrazo…bye…**_

_**NOTA: Sí necesitan dejarme algún recado o hacerme alguna pregunta…pueden dejarla en: **_____


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola, espero se encuentren muy bien, nuevamente lamento la tardanza, y agradezco a los que leen la historia y dejan sus mensajes. Ahora la cosa es esta, puede que me demoré en actualizar este fic, he tenido algunos problemas con el desarrollo de esta historia, aun así trataré de que las cosas marchen como van; sin mas que decir disfruten la continuación.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 15: un poco de paz…si claro**_

- No puedo creer el chico que nadie atrapaba, con la nueva – Exclamó una chica mirando a ambos bajar del convertible negro del joven por el que todas morían.

- ¿Crees que lo haya embrujado? – Preguntó otra chica mirando como ambos se tomaban de las manos.

- Que tonterías son esas chicas – Intervino otra - A los chicos debes saberlos manejar, además quedan muchos peces en el agua

- Pero ninguno como ese…es una Taisho…

- Hay mas Taishos – Dijo la joven - Que acaso no saben la nueva…

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de tres años, ambos estudiando sus carreras, y mas enamorados que nunca, habían pasado los mejores tiempos juntos los mejores tres años de noviazgo. Ya conocía a Inuyasha se podría decir que como a ella, y él a ella, aun así no se podían obviar las peleas que Kagome e Inuyasha tenían aunque eran por cualquier tontería, por celos mayormente de parte de él, que no soportaba que se le acercara cualquier chico ni ha pedirle la hora, o como las peleas…por esto…

- Tus horarios no me agradan Kagome – Se quejó pasando una mano por su hombro - Deberías acomodarlos con los míos…

- Tus horarios están acordes para poder salir para la compañía de tu familia

- Y tu a la de tus padres, sino estoy mal tienen la mas grande de las sedes aquí – Dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en los cabellos.

- No me lo tienes que recordar, además yo estoy tomando cargo ya en la compañía y se están trasladando las cosas importantes para la sede aquí – Las cosas con la compañía evolucionaban a la perfección y no podía sentirse mas orgullosa de ella misma.

- Si…que linda, tengo una novia muy inteligente – Ambos llegaron hasta el casillero de la joven.

- No me molestes – Sonrió guardando algunos libros y sacando algunos - Y ve a clases…

- En definitiva odio tus horarios, nos vemos ahora – Le depositó un beso en los labios, marchándose casi a regañadientes.

Vaya que era chistoso verlo enfadado, pero era mejor que ella misma fuera a clases. Caminaba distraídamente que ni se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien hasta que se sintió fuertemente sujetada por unos brazos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un par de orbes azules.

- Si…lo lamento no me fije – Se disculpó soltándose de el y recogiendo los libros con ayuda del chico.

- Mucho gusto Kouga – Dijo el joven con una sonrisa, esa chica si que era linda.

- Kagome… - Le devolvió la sonrisa con cortesía - Bien…disculpa de nuevo, hasta luego…

Se despidió de la chica y continúo mirándola hasta que se perdió al girar una esquina, si que era linda, muy linda…

* * *

- Sí, creo que si Sango… - Afirmó hablando por su teléfono.

- Crees no, has cambiado mucho para bien – Aseguró Sango.

- Como digas…¿Pero y como van las cosas con Miroku?

- Van muy bien afortunadamente, pero dime de Inuyasha – Habló entusiasmada.

- Sango no puedo hablar mucho – Le recordó Kagome.

- Ayy, amiga hace tiempo no hablamos, a excepción de lo que podemos comunicarnos vía Internet, que no es mucho, en serio necesitamos hablarme de mucho

- Tienes razón pero pronto serán las vacaciones, y tu cumpleaños…bien amiga hablamos luego

- No tienes remedio – Guardó el celular luego de despedirse.

- ¿Qué hace tan bella señorita sola? – Habló tras ella, lo que logro que ella lo mirara contrariada para luego suavizar su rostro.

- Ah, hola Kouga, me asustaste – Dijo volviendo a guardar las cosas en su casillero.

- ¿Ya vas para tu casa?

- Primero debo pasar por mi hermano y luego a casa – Explicó la chica caminando seguida de él.

- Pues mi auto estará contento de llevar a tan bella señorita a su destino – Halagó el joven haciendo sonreír a Kagome.

- Créame joven Kouga que no es lo mejor – Era un chico gracioso y le caía bien, pero solo hasta ahí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues, porque…

- Kagome…- Dijo llegando rápidamente al ver a un chico con ella, uno extremadamente conocido - ¿Quién…¡Tú aquí!...

- Oh mi lindo primito, ya me habia dicho mi tía que estabas en esta universidad – Sonrió el joven de casi su misma altura.

- ¿Ustedes son primos? – Preguntó Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido y Kouga simplemente sonriendo.

- Para mi desgracia – Contestó el ojidorado atrayendo a Kagome hacia el, mas le valía que a ese tonto le quedara claro que Kagome era de él - Vamónos…

- Hey…para donde llevas a la hermosa señorita – Los alcanzó a ambos.

- Nada de hermosa señorita…

- Oye… ¡Como que nada! – Exclamó Kagome soltándose de Inuyasha, no le molestaba que tuviera celos, ya habia pasado por eso, pero que refutara lo de Kouga no le gustó, no se creía la mas linda del mundo, pero él era su novio, no debía decir eso.

- Ya Kagome lo siento…sí…nos vamos – Pasó las manos por la cintura de la joven.

- Ya perro, además yo le pedi ir primero conmigo – Intervino Kouga.

- Eso ni lo sueñes, Kagome es mia y se va conmigo – La alzó en brazos, subiéndola al convertible, a lo que lo chica no dijo nada, es mas le daba gracia ver a Inuyasha así - Si es mia, mi novia…

- Está bien, deja el drama primito, cuídala bien o me la robo, adiós Kagome –Se despidió con una sonrisa lo que la chica también le correspondió.

- Estas coqueteándole… ¿verdad? – Gruñó molesto subiendo con ella al auto.

- Claro que no…además no deberías estar en la empresa a esta hora

- Ah si, querías ir con Kouga ve y alcánzalo no se porque me pongo a… - Los labios de Kagome interrumpieron su reproche, la verdad aceptaba que estaba exagerando - Lo lamento es que Kouga y yo…por lo general el terminaba con mis chicas y vicever…olvídalo – Se refutó al ver la mirada de Kagome - Vamos a mi casa…

- No vamos al colegio por Sota y tu hermano de una vez, y luego a mi casa…

- Con los niños – Posó una mano en las piernas de Kagome.

- Ya Inuyasha, yo a mi casa tu a la empresa – Dijo ella viendo el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha.

- Argggg, odio ir allá

- Ya no te exasperes tanto – Le calmó, Inuyasha ya era un gruñón a los 21 años, rió por dentro.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste? – Preguntó.

- Ninguno, oye que te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones – Le propuso - Digo pronto serán y…

- Y tu cumpleaños también – Dijo Inuyasha - Yo me encargo…

* * *

- No quiero ir con los dos de vacaciones – Se negó Souta - Ustedes van a estar besándose y cuanta cochinada les de por hacer…

- ¡Sota!, oye que dices – Exclamó Kagome sonrojándose, su hermano si que era despierto y los 10 años a donde iba la juventud, jajaja que comentario tan adulto y ella solo tenía 19 - Como sea… ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

- La señora Taisho me invito a su casa de campo con Shippo – Explicó el pequeño - Voy a ir allá…

- Bien…luego no digas que yo no te invité – Señaló Kagome, aunque la verdad no quería llevar a su hermano, no estaba entre sus planes de diversion con Inuyasha aunque lo quisiera tanto.

* * *

- ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo casi tropezando con el cuando lo alcanzó-

- Oye ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – La atrapó entre sus brazos evitando que cayera, Kagome siempre sería un poco distraída.

- Adivina que…

- Me darás un beso – Se agachó a la altura de su novia para alcanzar los labios.

- No…eso no… - Se alejó un poco de él tratando de darle la noticia - Sango y Miroku vendrán para las vacaciones, y se quedan hasta navidad…

- ¿Hablaste con ellos? – Preguntó el joven con una sonrisa al ver el estado de la chica, las mejillas arreboladas y los cabellos un poco revueltos, se veía adorable.

- Si, vienen a estudiar aquí – Habló entusiasmada de ver a sus grandes amigos – Es algo así como un programa de intercambio, así que van a venir a las vacaciones y luego estudiaran el semestre entero y luego Navidad…

- Tranquila – Sonrió al ver a su novia tan animada, la verdad el también lo estaba solo que no era tan eufórico - ¿Cuándo vienen?

- Ehh, pues eso no me lo dijeron – Se sonrojó ante el pequeño detalle que olvidó preguntar.

- Buenos días mi bella flor – Saludó con animosidad – Perro…

- Argg… ¿Y ahora que quieres Kouga? – Preguntó con enfado, tuvo que soportárselo en su casa la noche pasada, en una tonta cena y ahora habia más de él.

- De ti nada, de la hermosa chica entre tus brazos, mucho – Respondió con galantería que hizo a Kagome sonrojarse.

- A ella no le interesa nada que venga de ti…

- Sí esta contigo, le puede interesar lo que sea del que sea – Se burló de él, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

- Lo dudo mucho idiota y ahora piérdete querido primo – Hubiera podido gritarle pero conocía los jueguitos de Kouga y no caería en ellos tan fácil.

- Ya se puso sensible Kagome, nos vemos luego – Se despidió con una sonrisa.

- No deberías enfadarte tanto por lo que dice – Se paró frente al joven tratando de que se olvidara del camino por el que Kouga se habia marchado.

- Lo sé, pero ese idiota me hace enojar tanto, anoche habló miles de sandeces en la tonta cena familiar

- Ya…ven aquí – Pasó sus manos por el cuello del joven y se empinó para posar sus labios sobre los de él – ¿Mejor?

- Aun falta un poco – Sonrió con picardía y nuevamente la besó.

Habia pasado un largo tiempo pero las sensaciones de estar juntos no pasaría nunca, estar el uno con el otro, era simplemente mágico y mas fuerte que la primera vez.

* * *

Estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera se sentaba a esperar con Inuyasha, es que habían pasado tres largos años y por fin podría ver a sus amigos, estaba que saltaba en un pie.

- ¡Sango! – Exclamó cuando la vio pasar por la puerta.

- ¡Amiga! – Corrió hacia ella y se abrazaron emocionadas, ambas brincaban y hablaban a la vez.

- ¿Entiendes que dicen? – Preguntó Miroku acercándose al par de amigas y a su amigo - ¿Qué tal? – Saludó con una sonrisa y ambos se dieron un abrazo en señal de amistad y sin tanto griterío como las jóvenes.

- ¡Miroku! – Fue hasta donde el otro chico y lo abrazó igualmente.

- ¡Inuyasha!, ¿Cómo estas idiota? – Exclamó emocionada.

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar, tengo miles de cosas de las cuales hablarte – Habló una emocionada Kagome en el asiento trasero del auto junto con Sango.

- También yo, hace poco vi a…

- ¿Crees que si nos estrellamos lo noten? – Preguntó Inuyasha quien iba al volante.

- Lo dudo mucho, pero cuando lo hagan nos cuelgan de…

- Kagome no es tan malhumorada

- Créeme cuando terminé de hablar con Sango lo será – Aseguró, no era algo tan real pero digamos que tampoco tan alejado de serlo – Bueno y que haremos para el verano, en el frío invierno de este país…

- Pues luego te comento, primero vamos a mi casa para que se acomoden

* * *

- Su solicitud ha sido aceptada para intercambio, es un placer tenerla en nuestra Universidad – Habló el hombre con total solemnidad – Esta es la ubicación de su habitación en el campus, puede conocer la ciudad si lo desea, si quiere visitar algún familiar o amigo, pero es indispensable que regresé para el inicio de clases de semestre.

- Claro que sí señor – Sonrió educación y se levantó del asiento – Por el momento me quedaré en un hotel de la familia y para inicios de clase veré donde quedarme, muchas gracias por todo… Hasta luego

Caminó por los desolados campus de la Universidad, prácticamente estaba vacía, todos los estudiantes estaban posiblemente de vacaciones, divirtiéndose en algún caluroso lugar; ella dejaría que se divirtieran luego llegaría su turno.

- Hola de nuevo Inuyasha – Habló para ella misma mientras se subía a su auto rojo.

Su regresó era el comienzo de un lindo final…al menos para ella.

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Espero sepan quien es la persona, sé que lo saben, en caso de que no, no dejen de seguir la historia; les doy un adelanto…vienen problemas…jajaja XD. En fin espero les haya gustado, esta algo corto, pero es precisamente por lo que les decía (Parte superior), ahora pueden dejarme sus mensaje, sugerencias y demás. Un abrazo…bye…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola…hola…hola, espero estén de excelentes ánimos; como siempre digo: "lamento mucho la tardanza", cosas de estudio yo sé que ustedes entienden. Antes de permitirles leer les comunicó que es posible que me retrase con la continuación de este fic, cosas de inspiración, tengo las ideas distorsionadas (no sé como saque este capitulo), en fin espero continúen entendiéndome. Sin mas disfruten…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 16: Estudiante de intercambio**_

- No puede existir nada más perfecto

- Tu existes – Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella recostándola en su pecho.

La noche era mas que perfecta, la blanca arena bajo sus pies y el profundo mar frente a ellos, con la gran luna de testigo. Llevaban casi un mes en ese paradisíaco sitio, hoy exactamente se cumplía el mes y era tiempo de volver; solo quedaba una noche.

- Lo digo en serio, esto es como un sueño, parece tanto uno que me asusta

- ¿Esa es tu fobia? – Bromeó.

- No seas tonto Inuyasha, a lo que me refiero es que…es tan mágico que temo que algo vaya a suceder y arruinarlo – Se giró entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Nada va arruinarlo – Aseguró – No lo permitiremos

- Te amo

- También yo Kagome – Se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la joven se safo de sus brazos y retrocedió varios pasos.

- Lo siento no me compras con tus palabritas – Sonrió retrocediendo cada vez que el se acercaba.

- Oh vamos Kagome, no seas así

- Por favor, señor atleta si me atrapas soy tuya

- Kagome… - Suspiró mirando a la joven que aun sonreía; luego de unos segundos ella se comenzó a acercar a él, a un par de pasos alejados emprendió marcha tras ella, que empezó a correr cuando se vio perseguida.

- ¡Eres un tramposo! – Vociferó mientras corría por la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies con el agua que le llegaba a los tobillos

- ¡La tramposa eres tu!, debes correr mas rápido mi amor – La elevó en brazos entre las risas de ambos – Y ahora que te atrape eres mía – Dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo y la aferró a él pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella.

- ¿Y que se te ocurre?

- El agua esta muy fría – Caminó con ella mar adentro hasta que el agua les llegó arriba de la cintura.

- No creo que esta sea una buena idea – Pasó sus manos por el cuello de él – Esta helando, creo que la tina de la cabaña estaría mejor.

- Creo que Miroku y Sango la tendrán ocupada.

- Habló por la de nuestra habitación

- También yo…

- Ugh…No voy a dormir hoy en esa cama

- Sí, hoy no vamos a dormir – Sonrió con picardía y finalmente se inclinó para besarla, sin trabas ni escapadas esta vez.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso de él y por la marea que los mecía con tranquilidad, sus manos bajaron por el pecho de él buscando quitar los botones de la camisa que él usaba, la cual estaba mas que mojada, en tarea fue que se dio cuenta que él agua ya los cubría mas que antes, aun así eso no la preocupó.

- Me gusta este vestido – Sonrió mientras sentía que Inuyasha bajaba el cierre de él y empezaba a descorrerlo de los hombros.

- Te lo repongo luego

Besó el cuello desnudo de ella, mientras la asía de la cintura y la elevaba un poco por sobre el agua, sin la preocupación de que fueran descubiertos, ya era tarde y la actividad en esa parte de la playa era nula; sus besos bajaron por sus clavículas hasta detenerse en sus pechos; las manos de ella los despojaron de su pantalón, de la misma manera que el la desnudo con rapidez.

- Creo que esto es ilegal – Jadeó entre sus besos, enredo sus piernas en las caderas de él, buscando un mejor soporte, luego simplemente se sumergió en ella, dejándose llevar por el abrasante calor de su interior.

- Muy tarde – Susurró en su oído.

Apresó las caderas de la joven con brío, acoplándose a los movimiento que ella llevaba y que el complementaba, el hecho de estar unido a ella era algo mas que físico, pues cada vez que lo estaba sentía que no solo sus cuerpos se fundían en uno sino que sus almas se conectaban formando un todo, era algo inexplicable pero increíble de sentir. El agua marina los mecía con suavidad, ayudándoles en sus movimientos en sus acometidas y embestidas, las manos de Kagome recorrían la espalda de Inuyasha logrando sentir como sus músculos se contraían cada vez que sus caderas chocaban, todo era simplemente perfecto, noche perfecta, amantes perfectos.

- En serio tendrás que pagarme esa ropa – Le recordó Kagome mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de él - ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

- Jajaja…bueno pues creo que Miroku y Sango ni se darán cuenta cuando entremos – Aseguró el mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la orilla - ¿No te enfermaras?

- ¿Y hasta ahora lo preguntas?, eres muy considerado Inuyasha – Sonrió la joven, la verdad el enfermarse era algo que no le preocupaba ahora – Mejor apresúrate antes de que alguien nos vea.

- Las vacaciones no fueron suficientes, estoy agotada – Se quejó Sango mientras ocupaba su asiento en el avión.

- Eso pasa por estar haciendo cochinadas con Miroku todo las vacaciones – Se burló Inuyasha, por sus palabras recibió un codazo de Kagome y un sonrojó de la otra pareja.

- Déjalos en paz – Le regañó, tomó asiento al lado de la ventana e Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella.

- Es verdad además se que ustedes les brindaron un gran espectáculo a la fauna nocturna de la playa – Rebatió Miroku desde el asiento trasero, la venganza era dulce.

- Señores pasajeros, colóquense los cinturones de seguridad y prepárense para el despegue – Anunció la voz de una azafata.

El viaje fue largo, aun así ambas parejas estuvieron dormidas durante éste, hasta la fría ciudad de Londres…

- Debimos quedarnos a vivir allá – Habló Miroku recibiendo su equipaje – Aquí esta helando en todas las épocas.

- Ya deja de quejarte, cuando llegamos allá dijiste que odiabas tanto calor y no se que mas… Eres tan indeciso como las mu…

- ¿Cómo las qué…? – Preguntó Kagome tras él.

- Nada mi amor, iba decir que como las…¿mu…letas?

- Aja – Asintió Kagome volviendo a su conversación con Sango.

- ¿Muletas?, ¿Qué te pasa amigo? – Se burló Miroku.

- No se ni lo que dije…

- Hogar dulce hogar – Suspiró Kagome una vez que atravesó las puertas de su departamento – Llegar a casa siempre es bueno

- Aun tenemos una semana de descanso antes de comenzar clases, y antes de que tu hermano y mi familia lleguen de la cabaña de las afueras

- ¿Algún plan señor Taisho?

- Tengo muchos pero por el momento solo quiero dormir un poco, nunca duermo bien en los aviones…

- Vamos a la cama – Enlazó su mano con la de él y caminaron hasta el cuarto de la joven.

* * *

- ¡Estudiar aquí agota demasiado! – Dijo Miroku dejándose caer en una silla de la cafetería.

- Eso o eres demasiado flojo – Refutó Inuyasha sentándose frente a él – No es para tanto solo tuviste un par de clases, nada mas…

- Aquí me cuesta respirar más, creo que es por eso…

- Es claro, que el frío te heló el cerebro, voy por café, llama a las chicas cuando las veas… ¿Puedes hacer eso, o te asfixias?

- Ya ve por los cafés y tráeme un late – Pidió él.

- Es un idiota – Bueno Miroku podía serlo pero era su mejor amigo, solo por eso se lo aguantaba – Disculpa – Se agachó a recoger el par de libros que habia tumbado de la mesa, eso le pasaba por estar insultando mentalmente al idiota de Miroku – Aquí tie…

- ¡Inuyasha!, no sabia que estudiabas aquí… - Salió de detrás de la mesa donde habían otro pareja de chicas.

- Kikyo…que coincidencia – Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió – Eh…me tengo que ir, nos vemos después…

- ¿Conoces a Inuyasha? – Preguntó una de las chicas sentadas a la mesa.

- Digamos que es un muy buen amigo.

- ¿Y mi café? – Preguntó Miroku al ver que Inuyasha regresaba sin nada.

- Eso no es importante, no sabes a quien acabe de encontrarme…

- Traemos café – Ambas chicas se sentaron a la mesa – ¿De que hablaban? – Preguntó Sango.

- Inuyasha me decía…

- Que debería inscribirse a algún deporte – Interrumpió rápidamente a Miroku.

- ¡¡Kikyo!! – Exclamó.

- Bien hecho Miroku ve y grítalo al mundo

- Ya, ya lo siento, es que bueno… ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No tengo idea, según sus palabras son coincidencias, honestamente no creo…

- ¿No le diremos a las chicas? – Preguntó Miroku aunque la respuestas era mas que clara.

- Claro que no idiota, bueno al menos no todavía, no podemos esperar que no se den cuenta, tarde o temprano se encontraran en algún pasillo o en alguna clase… ¡Argg, demonios!, ¿Ah que vendría aquí?

- A estudiar como todos ustedes – Respondió a la pregunta – Pensé que les daría gusto ver a una amiga mas andando por los pasillos.

- Deja las lindas frases para luego Kikyo, mejor dinos como llegaste aquí

- Programa de intercambio, solo que algo mejor, me tendrán aquí hasta la graduación y posiblemente para un postgrado – Sonrió con ironía – Bueno tengo una clase, nos vemos luego Inuyasha…

- Definitivamente no son coincidencias Inuyasha… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por lo pronto alejarla de Kagome lo más que pueda…

- Ves que nos debimos quedar a vivir en esa hermosa isla…

* * *

- Es una fiesta que hacen cada inicio de semestre, para darle la bienvenida a los estudiantes de intercambio, será este fin de semana así que esperamos que asistan – El chico les entregó el volante y se fue

- Las universidades son iguales sin importar donde, hacen fiestas por inicio de semestre, inicio de exámenes finales y también cuando estos pasan, y concluyen con la fiesta de final de semestre…

- Harían más, pero no hay tantas excusas – Bromeó Kagome, aunque Sango tenía razón, en las universidades se festea demasiado – Aun así esta es una buena fiesta, deberíamos ir

- Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de ti Kagome

- Ni yo de mi – Cualquiera que la viera ahora no sabría que se trataba de la misma chica de la secundaría, ya no era tan tímida o cohibida, e Inuyasha tenía mucho que ver en eso – Las personas cambiamos…

- Bueno yo espero que tu siempre seas así de dulce

- ¡Kouga, hola! – Entusiasmada saludó al chico con una gran abrazo que inmediatamente le fue correspondida, Sango tosió con algo de incomodidad – Disculpa, Kouga te presentó a mi mejor amiga Sango, viene como estudiante de intercambio por un semestre.

- Es un placer – Saludó a la castaña con un suave apretón de manos.

- Lo mismo digo, Kagome los chicos nos esperan – Le recordó en un suave susurro.

- Yo no las demoro mas, no sea que el troglodita de mi primo venga por ti, nos vemos luego – Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kagome y a Sango y luego se marchó.

- ¿Primo?, es…

- Kouga Taisho – Explicó Kagome – Pero como habrás adivinado Inuyasha y él no se llevan muy bien, cada vez que puede me arma escenitas de celos con Kouga…

- Bueno pues, los celos son señal de que le importas

- Ojala no fueran tantas – Bromeó Kagome, Sango tenia razón, los celos eran buenos en ciertas medidas.

- A veces me gustaría saber cual es la manía de las mujeres de andar en parejas, grupos o demás – Habló Miroku una vez que las vio llegar juntas.

- Solo pregúntatelo a ti mismo – Se movió de la puerta del auto para entrar a la puerta del piloto.

- ¿Cómo que me lo… ¡¡Oye!! – Le recriminó Miroku, ya se estaba preocupando, tal vez el frío si le heló el cerebro – En fin… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Pues…creo que podemos ir a cine… no sé…¿Qué dices ustedes? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Creo que ese plan nos parece bien…

* * *

- Anda quedémonos aquí – Jaló una mano de la joven tratando de devolverla a la cama.

- Claro que no, los chicos esperan que vayamos a la fiesta, deja de ser perezoso

- Kagome…Ven aquí – Clamó por ella cuando ésta se acomodó sus cabellos frente al espejo – No vayamos, podemos hacer cosas mucho mas divertidas aquí

- Mi hermano esta en el cuarto contiguo con el tuyo y tu madre esta en el piso de abajo – Le recordó Kagome – Así que levántate ahora mismo, ya estoy lista… ¿Cómo me veo? – Colocó sus manos en la cintura esperando la respuesta de él.

- Preciosa como siempre – Se levantó de la cama y pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella pegándola a su cuerpo – Por lo mismo no quiero que vayamos, allá van a ver miles de extranjeros buscando estar contigo y…

- Miles de extranjeras tras tuyo, así que es un empate y para decidir quien gana nos vamos – Enlazó su mano a la de él para sacarlo de la habitación – Ya nos vamos Izayoi… Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano

- Ah, no es nada hija, diviértanse que yo me encargo del par de arriba – Aseguró la madre de Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Aun estamos a tiempo de irnos – Repitió por enésima vez

- Ya estamos aquí, así que no molestes – Se bajó del auto e ingresaron al bar que se había reservado para la fiesta.

El lugar estaba, literalmente a reventar, la estruendosa música se sumaba a la asombrosa cantidad de personas, en su vida habían visto tantas personas juntas.

- ¿Cómo se supone que veremos a Sango y a Miroku? – Le preguntó a su novia – Te dije que nos quedáramos - Insistió

- Los voy a…

- ¡Hey!, hasta que llegan, pensamos que no vendrían ya – Habló Miroku llegando en compañía de Sango.

- Estamos en esa mesa – Apuntó Sango.

- Vayan, Inuyasha y yo traeremos algo de beber – Dijo Miroku a lo que las jóvenes asintieron.

De verdad que las fiestas de universitarios eran geniales y salvajes, la noche ya habia avanzado y prácticamente todos tenían varios tragos encima; algunas chicas ya estaban sobre la barra haciendo bailes por demás provocativos y lanzando su ropa por todos lados, otras personas hacían "fondo" con grandes barriles de cerveza, algunas parejas se perdían en los pasillos para el baño o dentro de unos de éstos, el resto de la gente simplemente bailaba en la pista, siguiendo la estridente y sensual música.

- ¿Me acompañas al tocador? – Le pidió Sango a su amiga tratando de hablar por sobre la música.

- Claro, ya vengo – Dijo Kagome soltando su mano de la de Inuyasha para ir con la castaña.

- En serio, ¿Cuál es la manía de las mujeres de andar juntas para todo? – Habló Miroku.

- En definitiva Kouga e Inuyasha no se llevan nada bien – Sango se mojaba las manos en el lavabo; mientras recordaba el casi incidente de unos minutos atrás; un Inuyasha celoso porque Kouga y Kagome habían bailado y una casi pelea cuando la canción terminó.

- Es muy celoso, aunque acepto que a Kouga le gusta fastidiarlo

- Al menos puedes manejarlo, en fin oye que tal si salimos de compras…

- El día que quieras menos mañana o mejor dicho hoy – Miró el reloj en la pared del baño y ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana – Dejémoslo para el otro fin de semana… - Salió del tocador junto con Sango pasando entre las miles de personas atestadas afuera – Creo que en la vida vi tantas personas juntas

- Pareciera que todos los estudiantes del mundo estuvieran aquí – Se rió Sango – En serio hay muchas personas, ¿Qué tal si vemos algún conocido por aquí?

- ¿A quien esperas ver? – Preguntó Kagome.

- No sé, solo digo que nunca sabes con quien te puedas encontrar, alguien de la secundaria

- ¿Viejas amistades?, te recuerdo que no es que haya tenido… ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó al chocar con alguien.

- Vaya, pero mira nada mas a quien me encuentro por acá, mi linda hermanastra

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó atónita.

- Pues hasta donde sé esta es la fiesta por los estudiantes de intercambio, a menos que me haya equivocado de establecimiento y…

- Sabes bien a que me refiero – La interrumpió.

- Para eso iba, soy estudiante de intercambio, nos veremos hasta que terminemos nuestras respectivas carreras hermana, ¿No estas feliz? – Sonrió con ironía – Inuyasha se puso mas contento cuando me vio que tu

- Hasta que llegas – Acortó el camino hasta ella encerrándola en sus brazos - ¿Bailas conmigo?

- ¿Desde cuando sabes que Kikyo esta aquí? – Soltó de inmediato la pregunta, Kikyo la enfadaba pero lo hacia mas el hecho de que Inuyasha supiera y no le dijera – Respóndeme Inuyasha

- ¿Eres hermana de Kagome Higurashi? – Preguntó un joven al lado de ella – Escuché sin querer – Explicó cuando recibió la mirada de ella.

- ¿Tu quien eres?

- Kouga Taisho – Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Seremos grandes amigos Kouga – Era justo lo que necesitaba un Taisho.

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Sí lo sé, las dejé algo descolocadas, la idea es que ustedes me den ideas para el plan malvado, porque la verdad estoy corta de ellas…jajajajaja XD, para eso déjenme sus sugerencias, que de verdad las aprecio muchísimo. Sin mas que decir un abrazo, y oren mucho en esta semana santa… jajajajaja XD**_

_**PEACE AND LOVE FOR EVERY WORLD.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Holas…espero que estén muy bien, una vez mas lamento mucho la tardanza…es que…bueno ya saben estas cosas de los estudios superiores me agobian demasiado, hay momentos en que extraño la secundaria…ahhh, momentos que no volverán. En fin gracias a todos por los mensajes de verdad que me ayudan en esto de escribir…y sin mas que decir…pueden leer…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Cáp. 17: Complot **_

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Dio una vuelta esperando la opinión de él.

- Siempre te ves preciosa – Se acercó hasta ella, la atrapó de la cintura e intentó darle un beso pero ella lo esquivó con rapidez - ¿Qué fue eso?

- Me esmeré en estar presentable para la cena, no vas hacer que me tarde mas arreglándome – Fue hasta el espejo y acomodó una imperceptible arruga de su vestido; era cierto se habia esforzado en lucir perfecta para esta cena con la familia de Inuyasha, tanto que habia comprado un vestido nuevo con ayuda de Sango, luego de andar varios tiendas habían optado por uno de color rojo rubí, perfectamente entallado desde la zona del busto hasta la cintura, con un hermoso drapeado, la falda caía con delicadeza hasta las rodillas, mostrando un par de vuelos, dándole un poco de volumen; para complementar el atuendo usaba un par de tacos dorados, su cabello lo habia peinado con algunas ondas y un tenue maquillaje ornaba su rostro – Ahora organízate ese traje y vamónos ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

- Oye ya, mi familia no es la gran cosa – Pasó las manos por la cintura de ella, acomodando algunos cabellos – Y no importa que luzcas, siempre estas perfecta, además ya conoces a mi madre, Shippo y Sesshomaru, él esta peor parte.

- Eso no es muy amable de tu parte – Deslizó las manos por el cuello de él acomodándole el traje; Kagome sabia mejor que nadie que la relación, Inuyasha-Sesshomaru, no era la mejor del mundo, aunque tampoco podía decir que era la peor de todas - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro que sí – Kagome tomó una pequeña cartera antes de salir con Inuyasha que esperaba afuera con el auto listo.

- ¿Algo que deba saber de tu familia? – Preguntó Kagome cuando iba al auto.

- Si, a parte de mi madre y Shippo nadie mas vale la pena; es mas esta reunión solo la hacen por simples formalismos, no les interesa en absoluta saber cómo va la familia, sólo quieren saber quien tiene el mas amplio matrimonio, es por eso que te digo que no vale la pena – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Bueno por lo que sea esta cena, no quiero dar una mala impresión

Luego de mediar hora, Inuyasha se detuvo frente a uno de los mas lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad, la puerta del copiloto le fue abierta a Kagome por el ballet del restaurante que luego recibió las llaves del auto para estacionarlo; una vez en el interior fueron guiados hasta una amplia mesa, donde ya habían algunas personas, a su llegada se levantaron para darles la bienvenida con absoluta educación.

- Oh querido Inuyasha, tiempo sin verte – Una mujer se levantó de la mesa y saludó al joven con un abrazo – Pero que grande estas… Y esta bella jovencita es…

- Kagome Higurashi, mi novia – Dijo él.

Bueno aparentemente Inuyasha tenia razón, la conversación que llevaban era demasiado vana para ser entre familiares que hace tiempo no se veían, y que se suponían tenían miles de cosas de las cuales comentar y recordar. Esto sería demasiado largo, ya se habia aguantado un par de bostezos y aun no terminaban de llegar las personas, aun habían un par de sillas sin ocupar, al frente de ella e Inuyasha.

- Por fin llegas hijo – Dijo la mujer que saludó a Inuyasha tan efusivamente.

- Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpó dando la vuelta para ocupar su lugar, antes de hacerlo corrió la silla al lado permitiéndole a la joven a su lado tomar asiento.

Inevitablemente Kagome se sorprendió con su presencia, aun así hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, por su parte Inuyasha se revolvió incomodo en la silla, ¿Qué tanta suerte podía llegar a tener?

La cena no cambió para nada los términos en que habia comenzado; los temas mencionados eran demasiado triviales, solo se hablaba de negocios y las propiedades adquiridas, ella simplemente prestaba atención y daba su opinión cuando se le era pedida.

- Tan joven y heredera de toda una fortuna – Dijo un hombre sentado a la mesa – Conlleva una gran responsabilidad pero aun así me sorprende que lo hagas tan bien

- Muchas gracias señor – Le dedicó Kagome una sonrisa al hombre.

- ¿Y tu querida que me dices? – Interrogó a Kikyo.

- Yo estudio Marketing y Publicidad, planeo dirigir la empresa de publicidad de la familia

- Oh interesante, ¿Y cual es esa compañía?

- Pertenece a mi padre, esta establecida en los Estados Unidos y se encarga de la publicidad de las principales marcas a nivel internacional – Explicó con gracia.

- Vaya parece ser que ambos tienen buenas mujeres a su lado, bellas e inteligentes – Concluyó el hombre para cambiar el tema por otro lado.

- Claro que tengo la mejor mujer – Habló Kouga enlazando su mano con la de Kikyo.

- Nadie te preguntó nada, era un halago y ni siquiera para ti – Contrarrestó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a ir al tocador ya vuelvo – Kagome se levantó de su asiento.

- Voy contigo – Kikyo la siguió a lo que ella no pudo negarse, no armaría escenas en medio de la cena, aunque tal vez eso le daría vida – Me alegra que te haya ido tan bien – Dijo con sarcasmo una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto de baño.

- Según lo que dijiste a ti también te ha ido muy bien, a menos de que…

- Todo es verdad, mi madre se casó con el dueño de una empresa de publicidad, la mejor parte es que no tiene hijos que se queden con su herencia

- No me vas hacer sentir mal por la voluntad de mi padre, así que puedes ahorrarte tus palabritas – Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a regresar a la cena.

- Sí que sacaste las uñas en este tiempo querida, o tal vez te sientes amenazada

- ¿Por qué habría de sentirme así? – Preguntó Kagome deteniéndose.

- No sé, tal vez sientas que volví por tu adorado Inuyasha

- No, y si así fuera no habría motivo para sentirme amenazada, no por ti querida Kikyo

Si las miradas destruyeran, la de Kikyo hubiera pulverizado a Kagome, por suerte no era así, la joven se marchó dejándola sola en el cuarto de baño, Kagome estaba muy segura de su relación con Inuyasha, de esa manera las cosas se dificultaban pero no iban a ser imposibles.

* * *

- Voy a dejar a Kagome en su casa y voy – Dijo Inuyasha a su madre mientras salían del restaurante.

- Buenas noches hija – Le dijo Izayoi dándole un abrazo – Y no te preocupes por tu hermanito el y Souta ya deben andar en el quinto sueño – Una vez mas se despidió para subir al auto en compañía de Sesshomaru.

- No sé que tan descortés suena, pero agradezco que la cena haya terminado – Suspiró Kagome dejándose abrazar por Inuyasha.

- Te entiendo, ciertas presencias la hicieron demasiado molestas – Depositó un beso en los cabellos de Kagome, ambos esperaban que su auto les fuera traído.

- No me puedo ni imaginar quienes son esas personas, ¿Por qué no me dices primito?

- Ahhh, me gustaría ayudarte pero tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer – El ballet le entregó las llaves del auto y el permitió que Kagome entrara – Adiós primito y que les termine de ir muy bien

- Kouga esta extraño, siempre se portó muy bien conmigo – Habló Kagome una vez que iban en el auto.

- Es un idiota y hace la pareja perfecta con Kikyo, no te debe sorprender su actitud – Le dijo Inuyasha – Siempre ha sido así, antes nos llevábamos bien, luego nos tolerábamos y ahora ni eso

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, de niños jugábamos juntos, cuando empezamos a crecer empezó a ser muy presionado por su padre; mi padre y el de Kouga estuvieron a cargo de la compañía de mi abuelo, pero luego mi padre decidió tomar las riendas de su propia compañía y le fue mucho mejor, creo que su padre le decía a Kouga que debía superarme a mi y a Sesshomaru; así que de jóvenes competíamos mucho, si yo obtenía algo, él debía obtener lo mismo o el doble, cosas así por el estilo… - Explicó.

- Sea como sea, es muy grosero de su parte

* * *

- Fue estupendo – Dijo Kikyo.

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó no muy convencido.

- Claro que sí, no viste las miradas de Kagome, es obvio que esta celosa, además también me reclamó que hacía yo alli y contigo

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que lo hizo Kouga, tú le gustas a Kagome, es solo que como siempre te veía tan pendiente de ella, no era necesario esforzarse en demostrarlo, ahora que tu estas "interesado" en alguien mas, es cuestión de tiempo para que venga hacia ti

- Si tu lo dices, pero hay algo que no me has dicho, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Digamos que también tengo mis asuntos pendientes con Inuyasha, y esta es una manera de no solo ayudarte sino también de dejar las cosas saldadas.

- Eres uno de esos amoríos de Inuyasha, que nunca recibió llamada alguna – No preguntó sino que mas bien afirmó, si habia algo que conocía era una mujer dolida, y mas si era su primo quien las habia dejado, como no si el consolaba a cada una de ellas, él siempre estuvo después de Inuyasha, pero esta vez iba a cambiar papeles.

- Digamos que algo así – Le sonrió Kikyo.

- Nos vamos a caer – Sonrió Kagome entre los brazos de Inuyasha y abrazándolo desde la cintura con sus piernas.

- Ya llegamos – Sonrió abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Le dijiste a tu mamá que solo me venías a dejar en casa – Le recordó ella con una sonrisa mientras él al dejaba sobre la cama.

- Sí…digamos que habia mucho transito

- ¿A estas horas?, debes inventar algo mejor – Sonrió ella mientras pasaba sus manos desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su blanca camisa.

- Ya pensaré en algo de camino a casa, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora…

* * *

- Eso es todo por hoy, para la próxima clase quiero un ensayo sobre el tema de hoy – Pidió el maestro mientras borraba lo escrito en la pizarra y los estudiantes comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos.

- Voy a ir por Sango, nos vemos en la cafetería – Depositó un beso en los labios de su novio y luego dividieron caminos.

- Hola Kagome – Abordó a la joven cuando esta dobló en una esquina.

- Kouga…hola – Le dedicó una sonrisa como siempre lo habia hecho - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, aunque no mejor que tu – La miró de arriba abajo, incomodando a Kagome que solo pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

- Ehh…me está esperando así que nos vemos…luego

- Espera, porque no vamos a la cafetería y te invitó a algo – Ofreció.

- Sabes que no, conoces a Inuyasha y… - Esa siempre habia sido su excusa con Kouga, y siempre era suficiente para evitar cualquier invitación.

- Pero tú y yo somos amigos, mi primo debe entender eso, además si no quieres que nadie nos vea, podemos arreglar esto – Se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a atrapar sus labios, antes de que lo hiciera ella se movió con agilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Nada…nada – Alzó sus manos dejándolas a la vista de ella – Nos vemos luego Kagome…

- Pero qué…

- ¿¡Oye no se suponía que me acompañarías!? – Le reclamó Sango a su lado - ¿Qué haces ahí paradota?

- Eh… Ya iba para allá es que…

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó preocupada - ¿Sucedió algo?

- No es que; no, no pasó nada…Los chicos nos esperan en la cafetería, ¿Vamos?

- Claro...

Eso habia sido extraño, la verdad Kouga nunca se habia portado de esa manera tan atrevida con ella, bueno reconocía que él se le insinuaba varias veces, pero siempre como una broma, Kouga respetaba su decisión de estar con Inuyasha, nunca habia intentado lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

- ¿Estas segura que todo va bien? – Preguntó una vez mas.

- Claro que si Kouga, es mas debiste haberla besado, estoy segura que no se hubiera molestado en absoluto, tú le gustas

- No estoy muy seguro, ella esta con Inuyasha y…

- Inuyasha…, esto no es por él, es por ti y tu felicidad al lado de Kagome, me dijiste que Inuyasha siempre se quedaba con las cosas que eran tuyas, eso incluye las chicas, pues esta vez las cosas son distintas, tu le interesas a Kagome, puedes tenerla, solo debes dar el paso

- Tienes razón – Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, a la vez que le daba una mirada a la chica, sentada al otro lado de la cafetería, en compañía de sus amigos y por supuesto de su primo; la sangre corrió vertiginosa por su cuerpo y aun mas cuando ambos se besaron, Inuyasha habia salido con las chicas que al le gustaron en algún momento y él debía conformarse con servir de consuelo una vez que Inuyasha las desechara, esta vez haría que las cosas cambiaran, le restregaría en la cara a su primo, que su novia lo deseaba a él.

- Claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo – Sonrió y de igual manera dio un vistazo a la mesa solo que su mirada se enfocó en cierto ojidorado.

- Aun con toda tu razón, no logró que Kagome ceda

- Conozco a Kagome, ella necesita un estimulo interno, ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir esta fin de semana?

- No aceptará, ahorita simplemente la invite a algo aquí en la cafetería y…

- Escúchate, ella no va a aceptar sabiendo que ambos serán vistos por Inuyasha, además lo que necesitan es privacidad, por eso te digo que la invites el fin de semana.

* * *

- No bromeo Sango, Kouga estuvo demasiado extraño esta semana – Dijo Kagome mientras picaba unas cuantas frutas – Si hasta te puedo asegurar que intentó besarme.

- ¿E Inuyasha sabe? – Preguntó la castaña mientras preparaba unos sándwiches.

- Se pondría como loco, lo que estoy tratando de hacer es no darle importancia… ¡Souta el desayuno! – Llamó a su hermano; Sango estaba en su casa porque habían tenido algo así como una pijamada, para hablar cosas de chicas y dedicarse un momento a ellas mismas.

- Bien, si tu lo dices, ¿A dónde van a ir tu e Inuyasha hoy?

- No lo sé, no quedamos en nada, tal vez rentemos unas películas o algo así, ¿Y ustedes?

- Miroku me invitó a cine, ustedes verán películas en casa y nosotros en el teatro

- Ya me imagino que tanto verán de la pelicula – Sonrió Kagome, colocando los platillos a la mesa.

- Hermana al teléfono – Dijo el pequeño una vez que ingresó a la cocina.

- Ya vengo…

- ¿Quieres café? – Preguntó Sango.

- Claro… - Respondió antes de tomar la bocina – ¿Si?

- Kagome, hola – Saludó el joven con total normalidad.

- Hola Kouga… - Habló con algo de incomodidad - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, Kagome…bueno sé que he estado algo extraño últimamente, contigo en especial y…

- No te preocupes Kouga, seguro tienes tus cosas

- Sí es precisamente lo que tengo, en mi casa hay muchos problemas y no se que hacer, estoy como atorado y no tengo con quien hablar

- Kouga… si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme – Dijo con preocupación, ella sabia que la actitud de Kouga debía de venir de algún lado.

- Es precisamente para eso que te hablaba, no tengo nadie de confianza con quien hablar y tu eres mi mejor amiga y en la única en quien confía, me haría mucho bien que me escucharas… ¿Puedes hoy?

- Eh…sí

- ¿Segura?, sé que Inuyasha se podría enfadar

- Oh no, no tenemos nada organizado, además es temprano, con él me veo hasta la noche, además sé que entenderá eres mi amigo y necesitas ayuda, solo dime donde nos vemos… Claro que conozco el sitio… bien nos vemos… adiós – Colgó el teléfono y fue por su desayuno, el hablar con Kouga la dejaba mas tranquila, al menos el saber que la actitud de Kouga tenía una razón.

- Voy a estar bien Kagome, estaré jugando videojuegos en mi habitación, hasta que llegues – Dijo el niño conectando el aparato.

- Es que siempre te quedas acompañado

- Estoy grande – Se quejó el niño.

- Bien, tengo mi teléfono conmigo por si me necesitas, si Inuyasha llama dile que se comunique conmigo por celular – Le pidió.

- Claro, que te vaya bien – Le deseo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

- En serio lo lamento mucho Kouga, pero no debes pensar que es tu culpa – Posó una mano sobre la de él tratando de darle algo de apoyo – Los padres muchas veces dejan a los hijos en medio de conflictos de este tipo

- Ah, pero oírlos insultarse es demasiado – Suspiró el y echó su cabeza hacia atrás – Aunque tal vez si hacen mejor divorciándose, así ya no pelearan tanto.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que tienen que hacer lo harán, pero si están destinadas a estar juntos lo estarán, ya no te agobies tanto por eso – Le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que él se la devolvió.

- Eres muy buena conmigo Kagome, a pesar de que me he comportado como un idiota últimamente

- Ni lo digas Kouga, es normal que los problemas afectaran tu actitud, pero quédate tranquilo, por mi todo esta bien – Aseguró ella – Mira la hora que es, me tengo que ir ya, dejé solo a mi hermano en casa

- Te acompaño – Dejó un par de billetes con el fin de cancelar lo consumido y luego salió con ella del café en que se habían reunido.

- ¿Me vas a tener todo el día aquí parado Kikyo? – Masculló enfadado hablando por su celular - ¿Qué era eso tan importante referente a Kagome para que me sacaras de mi casa? – Ese era el motivo por el que ahora esperaba frente a un estupido establecimiento, porque Kikyo le habia dicho que Kagome estaba en algo que era importante que le supiera, pero al parecer no habia nada que ver, pues Kikyo no se aparecía por ningún lugar.

- Ya no te sulfures querido – Dijo Kikyo al otro lado del teléfono – Porque no das un vistazo al otro lado de la calle.

- De nuevo muchas gracias Kagome, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No así todo esta bien, tomó un taxi una cuadra abajo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Que estés bien

Antes de poderse ir, Kouga la encerró contra su cuerpo y presionó los labios de ella entre los suyos; tan fuerte la habia tomado que no podía siquiera moverse, el la besaba inevitablemente y desesperada por safarse cerró sus dientes con fuerza sobre el labios de Kouga, finalmente se vio libre del beso, mas no de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?, Suéltame ahora mismo Kouga o juro que grito

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?, no tienes que negar lo que sientes, sé que me amas y…

- ¿Qué?, no yo no te amo, yo amo a…

- ¿Linda escena no crees? – Le dijo llena de sarcasmo – Ves Inuyasha, Kagome no es la niña inocente que siempre creíste, algún día te iba a ver la cara

- No me molestes – Colgó el teléfono y su mirada por mas que quería evitarlo seguía fija en el lugar.

Kouga y Kagome, su Kagome, fundidos en un beso y posteriormente en un abrazo, ¡No!, eso tenía que ser un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla. La sangre hirvió en su cuerpo, clamaba sangre, la de Kouga, el muy bastardo la habia besado, pero ella…no habia hecho nada y aun ahora no hacia nada por safarse de los brazos del otro. Su mirada se ensombreció, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sin fuerzas siquiera para reclamarle, se dio media vuelta y camino calle abajo, hasta que encontró un taxi y se subió en él.

- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Se revolvió entre sus brazos y una vez que estuvo libre le propinó una cachetada – No te amo, aléjate de mi Kouga – Dio media vuelta y sin fijarse si quiera cruzó la calle lo único que quería era irse a casa y ver los perfectos ojos dorados de su Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome! - Vociferó Kouga - ¡Cuidado, Kagome!

Varios voces resonaron en el lugar, en su mayoría todos pedían por una ambulancia y la policía, algunos chillaban asustados, otros pedían que el auto fuera detenido y una voz mas se unió, solo que nadie la notaría.

- Todo esta listo mamá…

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Ahhhhhh…lo lamento yo no quería pero mis manos cobraron vida propia…jajajaja xD…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado; la verdad no quería poner a Kouga en estas, la verdad me cae muy bien y esta… el caso es que no me pude salir por ningún otro lado…sorry. Dejen sus comentarios, si quieren matar a alguien (Voten 01…Kikyo jajajaja). Un abrazo…bye…**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola…¿Están bien?...la verdad me alegra mucho y los envidio, porque yo estoy a punto de colapsar y aparte tengo que esconderle la compu a mi mamá con la cobija cuando entra a darme un vistazo…creo que me reprende donde me vea escribiendo…pero en fin… Ahora sí entrando en materia, gracias por los mensajitos…los aprecio mucho y no tengo mas que decir, así que disfruten y nos vemos abajo…jajajajja**_

_**Cáp. 18: Secuelas**_

- ¡Una ambulancia!... ¡Kagome! – Corrió hasta donde la chica que estaba extendida en el suelo, inconciente y con un par de heridas serias - ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

En unos minutos las sirenas de una ambulancia se dejaron escuchar, las muchas personas que veían el accidente se empezaron a apartar para permitirle a los enfermeros subir a la joven a la ambulancia.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó un hombre que ayudaba a inmovilizar a Kagome antes de subirla a la camilla.

- Un amigo – Respondió Kouga – Va estar bien… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó al enfermero que comenzaba a conectar miles de cosas a Kagome.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta no tenerla en el hospital, ¿Quién mas estaba con ella?

- Solo yo

- Lo mejor es que se quede a rendir declaración con los policías y que le avise a los padres o algún familiar de la joven para que llegue al hospital

En unos segundos la ambulancia se marchó de nuevo y las personas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

- Me dijeron que usted estaba con la joven… ¿Esto es suyo o de ella? – Preguntó un policía acercándose hasta él.

- Es de ella

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Continuó el policía con lo que sería un leve interrogatorio.

- Ella cruzó la calle sin fijarse y el auto la arrolló, eso fue todo

- Sí, ¿Pero vio el auto o quien lo conducía?

- Todo pasó demasiado rápido, vi que era un auto rojo pero no sé quien lo conducía… ¿Me puedo ir?, tengo que ir al hospital

- Claro, iremos al hospital en unos momentos, así que espero encontrarlo allá – Sentenció el policía alejándose de él.

- Oiga podría dejarme buscar un numero de teléfono en ese celular, debo avisarle a alguien pero no tengo su numero

- Dígame… - Pidió el policía, no entregaría el celular pues algo importante podría haber en él.

- ¿Bueno? – Contestó su teléfono celular.

- Sango…hablas con Kouga – Comenzó el joven – Necesitó que vayas al hospital

- ¿Por qué?

- Kagome tuvo un accidente, avísale a Inuyasha – Agregó para luego colgar.

- ¿Cómo que un accidente?, ¿Qué mas te dijo? – Preguntó Miroku mientras iban en el taxi y esperaba que le atendieran al otro lado del celular – Demonios Inuyasha… - Marcó una vez mas.

- No me dijo nada más, solo que habia tenido un accidente, no sé que le pasó… ¿No contesta? – Observó con él marcaba y marcaba.

- No… ¡Inuyasha!...por fin contestas… Kagome esta… ¡Pero escúchame!... ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Demonios! me colgó

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

- No lo sé, me dijo que no quería saber nada de ella – Comentó Miroku extrañado, hasta donde sabia esos dos no habían peleado, aunque ahora no tenía muchas cosas claras.

- Ya estamos aquí – Avisó el taxista deteniéndose frente al hospital.

- Sabes que…Tú ve con Kagome, yo voy a buscar a Inuyasha o al menos a la madre de él, alguien más adulto debe estar aquí – Sango se bajó del auto y corrió adentro – Señor devuélvase, yo le indicó hacia donde.

- Kouga… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó una preocupada Sango en cuanto vio al joven.

- Aun no me dicen nada…

- Pero ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué Kagome estaba contigo?

- Ella…fue a ayudarme en algo, iba a coger un taxi, cruzó la calle y un auto la arrolló, la policía esta investigando quien fue – Explicó el joven.

- Los acompañantes de la señorita Higurashi – Habló una doctora.

- Nosotros – Dijo Kouga acercándose a la mujer - ¿Cómo esta?

- La joven llegó en un estado grave de inconsciencia y aun no despierta, estamos realizándole una serie de análisis cerebrales para buscar algún tipo de contusión, aparte de eso tiene un par de costillas rotas

- ¿Va estar bien verdad? – Intervino Sango.

- Hasta el momento esta estable, pero debo decir que lo definitivo esta en el resultado de los análisis; ahora les pregunto ¿Qué parentesco tienen con la joven?

- Somos amigos – Respondió Sango.

- Necesitó a alguien con lazos más cercanos, un hermano mayor, padres…

- Eh… ¿Me permite hablar con usted? – Le pidió Sango, la doctora asintió y la hizo seguirla hasta su consultorio.

- Miroku, hola – Saludó la mujer permitiéndole entrar.

- ¿Esta Inuyasha? – Preguntó de inmediato.

- Llegó hace un buen rato, pero me temo que esta dormido, ¿Es un muy urgente?

- Kagome tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital, también me ayudaría que usted fuera – Le dijo Miroku.

- Voy a buscar mi cartera y tú sube por Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, levántate ahora mismo – Entró Miroku a la habitación donde lo encontró concentrado en la laptop – Kagome…

- No me importa lo que sea que me vayas a decir de ella, puedes ahorrarte las palabras Miroku – Lo calló Inuyasha.

- Deja de decir estupideces, no sé que haya pasado entre ustedes pero este no es el momento para esta pataleta – Le cerró la laptop, tenía la intención de sacarlo a rastras si era necesario.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!...¡Lárgate Miroku, ya te dije que no…

- Kagome tuvo un serio accidente y esta en el hospital – Le interrumpió de inmediato – Ya te avisé ahora tu decides si ir o no con ella

- ¿Un accidente? – Su corazón latió con fuerza y el aire se le fue unos segundos antes de poder seguir hablando - ¿Qué pasó?

- No sabemos, Kouga llamó a Sango y le dijo que…

- Kouga…entonces no me necesitan mucho allá

- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!... ¡Es Kagome!

- ¡Ella se estaba viendo con Kouga hoy en la tarde!, ¡Yo los vi, se besaron! – Rebatió las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿Así de poco te importa Kagome?, tanto dijiste que la amabas y simplemente le abandonas por el idiota de tu primo

- Finalmente llegaron – Sango se levantó y fue hasta donde ellos seguida de Kouga.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó Inuyasha, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Kouga que hablaba con su madre.

- Esta en cuidados intensivos, acaba de salir de unos exámenes, aun no sabemos los resultados – Sango tomó un poco de aire y continuó, la madre de Inuyasha y Kouga se acercaron – Alguien la atropelló, llegó inconsciente y algunos huesos rotos, solo resta saber si sufrió alguna contusión seria con el golpe

- ¿La policía no ha dicho nada del accidente? – Preguntó Inuyasha a Sango.

- Están en el lugar del accidente y dijeron que pasarían acá mas tarde – Respondió Kouga que era el único que sabia esa parte; Inuyasha lo miró con seriedad, ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar ahí? - Pero nadie vio mas que un auto rojo atropellarla, no conductor, no placas, todo pasó dema…

- ¡¡Tu estabas con ella!! – Bramó Inuyasha tomándolo de las solapas del abrigo que usaba – ¡Debías cuidarla!...

- Inuyasha… - Miroku trató de separarlos con ayuda de Sango y la madre de el mismo – Te van a sacar si hacen un escándalo.

Con fastidio se los quitó de encima y se fue a sentar a otro lado. Lo hubiera golpeado, si nadie hubiera intervenido, pero aun quedaba tiempo para saldar cuentas con su primito.

- Los acompañantes de la señorita Higurashi, me acompañan por aquí – Les pidió la doctora de antes; todos se colocaron de pie y siguieron a la mujer hasta un consultorio – Tenemos los resultados de los exámenes y lamento decirles que no son noticias alentadoras, como nos temíamos la joven sufrió un golpe serio en el lóbulo temporal izquierdo, por lo que puede tardar en recuperar la consciencia

- ¿De cuanto tiempo esta hablando? – Se atrevió Inuyasha a preguntarle.

- Pueden ser un par de días, semanas, meses o hasta años señores, ella puede entrar a un serio estado de coma profundo – Sentenció la mujer – Lo lamento mucho.

- No…no – Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con suavidad, se tuvo que afirmar al escritorio contiguo a él para evitar caerse – Kagome… ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! – Se giró hasta Kouga y le lanzó un puñetazo - ¡Debías cuidarla, maldito bastardo!

- Hijo… - Posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y como la vez pasada este se la quitó de encima y salió del consultorio.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta toparse con una habitación, en un letrero contiguo decía UCI, unidad de cuidados intensivos; con algo de temor se asomó desde la ventana y alli la vio, era ella, recostada sobre la cama, conectada a miles de aparatos, y su rostro tenía algunos moretones. Su mano se deslizó por el vidrió a la par de dos lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, sea lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con Kouga no le importaba ya mucho, lo único que quería era que ella despertara y estuviera bien.

- Tienes razón, es mi culpa de que Kagome este así – Habló Kouga tras él, Inuyasha no se giró a verlo – Le pedí que me fuera a ver diciéndole que mis padres tenían problemas y que me sentía algo mal, sé que nos viste a la salida de la cafetería, abrazándonos y besándonos, Kikyo te llamó ha decirte que ahí estaríamos

- Lo planearon todo, tú y Kikyo – Afirmó Inuyasha – Ambos lo planearon… - Lo tomó del abrigó y lo estrello contra la pared – Eres un mal nacido Kouga, ¿También mandaron a que la atropellaran?... ¿Eh?... ¡Dime!

- Claro que no, no somos asesinos – Aseguró el ojiazul – Solo queríamos separarlos, la besé y ella se soltó como pudo, cruzó la calle sin ver, el auto venía y… No quería que algo malo le pasara, yo de verdad la amo

- Tú no amas a nadie… No te quiero ver cerca de ella, te juro que te veo por aquí y te mató Kouga…Lárgate… ¡Lárgate! – Lo empujó y regresó su vista a la ventana, ¿Cuánto haría falta para que Kagome despertara?

- Voy a ir al hospital mamá

- Hijo espera, un abogado…Myoga, llamó y dijo que necesitaba verte hoy, algo urgente – Informó su mamá entregándole un papel – Ahí esta el lugar

- Entonces voy a verlo y luego voy al hospital…nos vemos – Salió de la casa y subió a su auto para empezar a conducir hasta el café en que se encontraría con el abogado, sino estaba mal era el mismo que habia repartido los bienes del padre de Kagome cuando este murió; cuando llegó al lugar acordado, miró alrededor hasta reconocer a un anciano sentando en la barra – Buenos días señor Myoga

- Señor Taisho, que bueno que vino, siéntese – Le ofreció el asiento de al lado y aceptó un café que le sirvieron.

- Dígame que es eso tan urgente

- Me enteré de lo sucedido con la señorita Higurashi y me temo que van a ver mas problemas, no sé si se acuerde de la señora Tsubaki – Inuyasha asintió presintiendo algo de lo que se vendría – Pues hace poco me reuní con el abogado de ella, aparentemente quiere acceder a la fortuna de la señorita Higurashi debido al estado en que ella se encuentra, quiere que sea su hija quien se encargue de la compañía y demás acciones que se maneja

- Pero… ¿Eso se puede hacer?

- Están valiéndose por el hecho de que la señorita Kikyo tiene el apellido del señor Higurashi y de que la señorita se encuentra en ese estado

- Demonios – Masculló con enfado - ¿Qué propone hacer?

- Oh, creo que tengo la manera de librarnos de eso, aunque no se que tanto funcione o que manera encuentren de apelar, solo quería mantenerlo al tanto pues es posible que lo llamé para alguna reunión

- ¿A mi? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Ya entenderá luego… ¿Y como sigue la señorita?

- Aun no despierta y no da signos de que lo vaya a hacer pronto, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que lo haga.

- Ella encontró una excelente persona que la apoyara después de todo – Le dijo el anciano – Bien, me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que ultimar algunas cosas, me comunicaré con usted en caso de alguna novedad.

- Llámeme a mi celular o a mi oficina, si no estoy deja el recado con mi secretaria – Le entregó una tarjeta y luego salió junto con el anciano – Muchas gracias por todo.

- No es nada, nos vemos luego…

- Señor Taisho, que bellas flores trajo hoy, voy a cambiarlas – La enfermera tomó el florero de sobre la mesa contigua a la cama para irse a hacer un cambio – Enseguida vuelvo

- Hola mi amor – Se acercó hasta la cama y depositó un beso en la frente de ella – Ahh…Hoy vi al anciano Myoga, sé que te acuerdas de él – Trajo una silla al lado de ella y se dedicó a acariciarle los cabellos – Hay algunos problemas, al parecer Kikyo y su madre no se rendirán hasta obtener la fortuna de tu familia, pero no te preocupes no dejaré que les quiten lo que les pertenece, contrataré a los mejores abogados si hace falta – Una pequeña risita salió de él – No debería hablarte de problemas, pero también han pasado cosas buenas, tu hermano pasó el año, un año mas, creíamos que no podría pero ha logrado sobreponerse, creo que se parece a ti en cuanto a eso…

- Kagome tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo a usted – Entró nuevamente la enfermera dejando el ramo de orquídeas sobre la mesa de noche – Muchas personas no les interesan sus familiares en coma, luego de un tiempo se cansan de esperar y empiezan a faltar pero usted ha estado aquí todos y cada uno de los días de estos dos años, la debe querer mucho

- No solo la quiero, la amo como a nadie, además sé que va despertar, por más que digan que no hay esperanzas, yo las tengo y ella despertará – Aseguró Inuyasha – Mmmm…me debo de ir ya, muchas gracias por cuidarla…hasta luego

- Hasta luego señor Taisho – Se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa, para ocupar el lugar que minutos antes ocupaba el hombre – Deberías despertar por él

La enfermera suspiró y acomodó la silla en su sitio, era triste ver a ese hombre tan apuesto venir cada día a ese hospital con ansías de ver que la mujer a la que amaba despertaba, para irse con los ánimos abajo aunque la esperanza le ayudaba a sobreponerse. Miró una vez mas a la joven, era cierto que no habia esperanzas de que despertara pronto, tal vez no lo llegaría a hacer, luego se giró para salir, sino lo hubiera hecho habría o no notado el pequeño movimiento del dedo índice.

- Aparentemente quieren obtener la herencia de Souta y Kagome… - Inuyasha hablaba por celular.

- ¿Y que planeas hacer para que eso no suceda? – Preguntó Miroku.

- El anciano Myoga dijo que existía una manera para que esa apelación se anulara, a eso voy, el anciano me dijo que habia una reunión para ver en que concluía eso, te llamó en cuanto sepa mas…Adiós – Colgó y siguió conduciendo hasta un edificio, donde el anciano Myoga tenia planeada la reunión con Kikyo, su madre y el abogado de ambas – Buenas tardes, buscó al señor Myoga – Le dijo a la mujer en al recepción.

- Tercer piso, oficina 167 – Dijo la mujer embobada con el visitante.

- Gracias – Subió en el ascensor hasta dar en el piso y la oficina, tocó la puerta y escuchó la voz de Myoga permitiéndole entrar, adentro como ya se imaginaba estaba Kikyo, su madre, un hombre que no conocía por lo que supuso era el de ellas y por supuesto el anciano Myoga.

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Kikyo levantándose del asiento.

- Es importante que él este, ya verán por qué – Les dijo el anciano Myoga – Ahora bien, recibí la apelación al testamento por parte de usted señora, expresando que quería que su hija por tener el apellido Higurashi, recibiera la herencia, incluyendo acciones y la propia compañía de la que la señorita Kagome Higurashi se estaba encargando, debido a que ella esta ahora incapacitada para ejercer poder sobre estas…¿Eso es cierto?

- Absolutamente – Habló el abogado de la mujer – Lo que se quiere es proteger el patrimonio Higurashi, la otra señorita esta imposibilitada para ejercer sobre la herencia debido a su estado de salud

- Bien eso es comprensible – Continuó el anciano – Pero me temo que la apelación es anulada, la señorita Higurashi hizo una especie de testamento, o mas bien algo donde trasladaba su poder en caso de que algo le sucediera a ella, también quería proteger el patrimonio de la familia y a su hermano

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Preguntó Kikyo.

- Que la herencia que estaba bajo el poder de la señorita Higurashi pasó a otras manos en el momento en que sufrió ese accidente, es por eso que el señor Taisho esta aquí, el es que ejercerá el poder sobre le patrimonio Higurashi hasta que ella se recupere – Myoga sacó de su escritorio un sobre sellado, el cual contenía varios documentos – Aquí tienen los papeles que lo acreditan, todo esta hecho bajo las normas legales, su abogado las puede revisar

- Pero ella era menor de edad cuando…

- Claro que no lo era, ella hizo proceso de emancipación eso le da la mayoría de edad, por lo tanto todo esta en orden, pregúntele a su abogado

- Me temo de que así es señora – Asintió el abogado devolviéndole los papeles al anciano – Todo esta en orden.

Inuyasha estaba atónito en su puesto, nunca supo que Kagome hiciera ese papeleo, ella nunca le habia dicho nada.

- No se preocupe señor Taisho usted puede seguir con lo suyo, la compañía y acciones son dirigidas por personas de confianza mientras la señorita se recupera – Le dijo el anciano cuando quedaron solos en la oficina – La señorita era inteligente sabia que de una u otra manera intentarían quitarle la herencia, ella lo eligió a usted como apoderado en caso de una situación como esta

- Señor Myoga, ¿Usted cree que ellas tengan algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Kagome? – No sabia porque se le ocurrió eso, pero las palabras de Myoga hicieron clic en su cabeza, Kagome sabia que en cualquier momento algo mas sucedería por lo que quiso asegurar el futuro de su hermano.

- No lo sé, pero por lo que veo usted si

- Es que…no lo sé, Kagome no haría ningún poder sino sospechara que algo le podría suceder – Dijo Inuyasha – Sé que la policía nunca encontró nada pero…

- Si quiere puedo hacer que reevalúen el caso, puedo buscar que lo investiguen personas de confianza, nunca esta de más asegurarse

- Le agradecería mucho que lo hiciera – Inuyasha suspiró y una vez que se despidió de Myoga volvió a su auto, era hora de regresar a la oficina - ¿Bueno?...Hola Naomi – Era su secretaría la que le hablaba - ¿Qué?...¿Estas segura?

- Sí señor Taisho, me acaban de llamar del hospital, dicen que la señorita Higurashi despertó – Le comunicó.

- Gracias por avisarme, podrías llamar a mi casa y decirles – Pidió Inuyasha a lo que la mujer aceptó una vez que colgó el teléfono, dio vuelta en U al carro y se devolvió camino al hospital – Por fin…Kagome…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Hablar se le dificultaba un poco, tenia la garganta reseca.

- Esta en un hospital tuvo un accidente – Explicó la doctora mientras le hacia un chequeo – Siga la luz – Iluminó sus ojos con la linterna y el obedeció - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kagome…Higurashi – Respondió algo extrañada por las preguntas que desde hace rato le hacia la mujer.

- ¡Kagome! – Entró en la habitación y fue rápidamente hasta ella para encerrarla entre sus brazos – Por fin…despertaste…¿Estas bien?...Dime algo Kagome

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó atónita por las acciones del hombre, pero tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ellas - ¿Quién es?...

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Bueno…ahí tienen, si quieren me pueden odiar…no mentiras…Jajajajaja XD.**_

_**Tengo avisitos, como habia dicho con anterioridad (creo), ya le estoy dando mucha vuelta a este par y me da como pesar…entonces es posible que este sea el penúltimo capitulo…¡Penúltimo!, entonces haré este, el siguiente y un epilogo…Entonces no se lo pierdan…**_

_**Si quieren darme alguna sugerencia, bien pueda…ahora lo que me resta es mandarles un abrazo…bye…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello…Espero anden de super buen humor y que hayan disfrutado el día de ayer celebrando con sus mamás… De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia que poco a poco se va acercando a su finalísimo… ¡Ya viene el fin!... TT, ¿Cuándo?, no sé, pero por el momento disfruten de este capitulo…**_

_**Cáp. 19: El poder del amor**_

- ¿Qué?...Kagome…soy yo Inuyasha tu

- Señor Taisho lo mejor es que salga, no puede alterar a la paciente – Le pidió la doctor, casi a regañadientes aceptó salir – Respiré hondo – Continuó la mujer con el chequeo-

- ¿Quién era él? – Le preguntó luego de la gran exhalación que dio.

- ¿Dígame que recuerda? – La mujer ignoró la pregunta – Acerca de quien es y las personas que la rodean

- Pues…Nací en Japón, mi madre murió hace varios años, mi padre se volvió a casar, años después también murió, mi hermano y yo terminamos recibiendo la herencia y ahora vivimos aquí en Londres, eso es mas o menos lo que recuerdo

- ¿Qué personas recuerdas?

- A todas, mi hermano, familiares y personas de la universidad, a Kikyo y su madre, gente de la empresa de mi padre, a mi mejor amiga Sango y a Miroku, que ambos son novios y a… - Su mente quedaba en blanco, no recordaba mas rostros o nombres – También recuerdo a la señora Izayoi y sus dos hijos, Shippo y Sesshomaru, creo que su familia tiene negocios con la compañía, no sé… Oiga podría decirme ¿Quién era ese hombre de ahora?

- ¿No lo recuerda en serio? – Intervino la mujer que siempre la estuvo cuidando.

- No…¿Quién es? – Insistía en saber quien era – Ay… ¿Y porque estoy aquí?

- Tuvo un accidente, la atropelló un auto, hace dos años – Soltó la enfermera dejando a una atónita Kagome.

- ¿Dos años? – Preguntó asustada – Pero…

- Hijo, vine en cuanto me avisó tu secretaria, ¿Cómo esta? – Preguntó la señora Izayoi llegando hasta donde él.

- Se le veía bien, la doctora la esta revisando – Respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esos ánimos?, deberías estar contento – Le dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado.

- No me recuerda mamá, no sabe quien soy…

- Oh…Bueno tal vez aun no despierta del todo, estuvo dormida por dos años, tus pensamientos deben descuadrarse – Trató de darle ánimos – Mira ahí viene la doctora.

- Bueno todo parece indicar que esta bien, recuerda toda su vida, hasta cada ínfimo detalle, pero extrañamente aun no lo recuerda a usted señor Taisho – Le comentó la doctora – Lo mejor es hacer un par de análisis para ver que todo este en orden, y seguramente lo irá recordando en un par de días, tampoco recuerda el accidente, la pusimos al tanto de lo que le sucedió, quedó un poco sorprendida pero lo ha tomado bien

- ¿Podemos verla? – Preguntó la madre de Inuyasha.

- No creo que haya problema alguno, solo no la aborden con demasiadas preguntas.

- ¿Qué bonitas flores? – Dijo Kagome mirando el florero a un lado de la cama, eran hermosas rosas rojas.

- Cada día se te han cambiado – Le comentó la enfermera – Él hombre de hace unos momentos, el te visitaba a diario, esta mañana como todas, pasó y dejó las flores para cambiarlas, siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti, es muy triste que no lo recuerdes

- ¿Tu sabes quien es?

- Sí… - Asintió la enfermera, Kagome la instó a que le dijera – La doctora dice que no se te debe forzar recordar, pero me parece justo con él que lo sepas; el apuesto hombre de hace unos momentos, no es nada mas ni nada menos que tu flamante novio y déjame decirte que eres demasiado suertuda

- ¿Mi novio? – Dijo atónita.

- Querida Kagome, que bueno que despertaste – La señora Taisho, entró en la habitación – Nos tuviste muy preocupados

- Izayoi – Sonrió cuando la reconoció; miró hacia la puerta y encontró la figura del que según la enfermera era su novio, hablando con la doctora, este luego se despidió y su corazón brincó cuando creyó que el iba entrar pero en lugar de eso siguió de largo - ¿Y…

- Inuyasha – Complementó la idea la señora.

- Inuyasha, él…

- Tiene algunas cosas que hacer, pero prometió venir mañana – Aseguró la mujer – Pero dime que tal te sientes

- Bien…oiga…es cierto que…¿Inuyasha es mi novio? – Preguntó tratando de comprobar las palabras de la enfermera.

- Sí, mi hijo es tu novio

- Eso es todo Kagome, creo que ya puedes regresar a tu habitación – Le dijo la doctora.

- Si ya desperté que hago todavía en aquí en el hospital

- Debemos asegurarnos de que no nos des una nueva sorpresa, en cuanto corroboremos que estas en perfecto estado, podrás regresar a tu casa – Aseguró la mujer – Por el momento vas a la habitación – La que era su enfermera a cargo entró a la sala para llevarse a Kagome.

- Tu hermano te esta esperando en la habitación – Le dijo la enfermera – Y también vino Inuyasha

- ¿Inuyasha? – Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó, es que el hecho de que tenia un novio la hizo ponerse así y más al no recordar que cosas podrían haber pasado entre ambos.

- ¡Kagome! – El joven corrió hasta donde ella y la abrazó.

- Souta… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien… - Souta se quedó hablando con ella, contándole miles de cosas que Kagome escuchaba atenta, sorprendida de que el niño que recordaba se hubiera ya convertido en un casi adolescente

- ¿Viniste solo? – Le preguntó cuando su hermano le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

- Claro que no, Inuyasha me trajo, fue a la…

- Buenos días… - Tocó la puerta abierta anunciándose.

- Hola – Saludó Kagome con algo de timidez y mas cuando posó sus ojos en las flores que el traía en sus manos.

- Espero no haber interrumpido – Dejó las flores dentro del florero ya vació – El auto esta en la portería para llevarte a la escuela – Le dijo a Souta.

- Nos vemos luego Kagome, espero que estés pronto en casa – El joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se marchó.

- Yo también debo de irme, hablé con la doctora y me dijo que pronto podrías regresar a casa – Le anunció Inuyasha – Bien, mi madre vendrá a visitarte mas tarde y mañana traerá a Souta y a Shippo, nos vem…

- Espera… ¿Crees que podríamos hablar un momento?...por favor – Le pidió Kagome, él si poderse negar acercó una silla a la cama y esperó a que ella hablara – Eh…Hay algo que…bueno me han dicho que tu y…yo…somos…bueno algo así como…

- ¿Novios? – Preguntó Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ella se trababa en sus palabras, estaba nerviosa.

- Sí…novios…Si eso es cierto lamento mucho no recordarte – Le dijo Kagome – Y también quería saber si…Es que no recuerdo nada acerca de nosotros y bueno me gustaría que me pudieras contar algo, no sé…

- Kagome… - La interrumpió él – No es bueno que te esfuerces recordando, todo vendrá a su tiempo, la doctora dice que tal vez recuerdes en un par de días, por el momento solo descansa

- Descansé dos años, no me interesa hacerlo – Aseguró ella – Lo que quiero es salir de aquí, retomar mis estudios y… Tú ya te graduaste ¿Cierto? – Le preguntó, el asintió y se levantó de la silla – Para eso habrá tiempo también, yo me tengo que ir, pero vendré mañana

- Ok…que te vaya bien, para sea que vayas – Sonrió Kagome, Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Me alegra que hayas despertado

- Muchas gracias por dejar que mi hermano se quedara aquí Izayoi – Le dijo Kagome mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá – Y también por dejarme quedar a mí

- Querida acabas de salir del hospital, no voy a dejarte sola en casa, además Inuyasha no te dejaría quedarte sola

- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocimos? – Preguntó Kagome.

- Eso tal vez lo debas hablar con él – Le dijo la mujer – Espera que llegue de la oficina y podrás responder todas tus dudas

- Bien… - Kagome suspiró, debía darse fuerzas para preguntarle a él porque nadie mas le daba respuestas.

- ¿Tienes hambre?, voy a pedir que te preparen una buena comida – Cuando Kagome se quedó sola, se dedicó a observar la casa, por extraño que pareciera si la recordaba, miraba cada espacio tratando de imaginarse ahí con Inuyasha, algo completamente inútil, ¿Por qué sería que no lo recordaba? – Kagome, contesta el teléfono, es Sango

- Sango – Tomó el teléfono de la base y saludó a su amiga, con la que se quedó a hablar un largo rato de todo y de nada a la vez.

Pasó la tarde en compañía de la señora Taisho y mas tarde cuando llegó y su hermano junto con Shippo del colegio se dedicó a hablar con ambos jóvenes, era sorprendente lo mucho que habían cambiado y en tan solo dos años, aunque estuvo entretenida toda la tarde no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, quería que ya llegara y que pudieran hablar, él se lo habia prometido cuando la había ido por ella al hospital cuando le dieron de alta, le dijo que contestaría todas sus dudas esa noche.

- Buenas noches – Saludó cuando entró en la casa, dejó el maletín sobre el mueble y se quitó el saco de su traje, eso era lo mas odioso de ir a una oficina.

- ¿Hijo vas a cenar? – Preguntó la madre de éste.

- No, Naomi pidió algo y comimos en la oficina – Explicó.

- Bien, niños ustedes vengan a cenar, ¿Kagome tu?

- No yo estoy bien Izayoi – Dijo Kagome mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, ¿Quién era Naomi?

- Bien vamos nosotros

- ¿Y como estuvo tu día? – Le preguntó el ojidorado sentándose en el mismo sofá.

- Muy bien, ¿Y el tuyo?

- Nada interesante, las mismas labores de siempre; ahora sí pregunta…

- ¿Quién es Naomi? – Hasta ella misma se sorprendió ante su pregunta, eso no era lo que debía decir, ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

- Naomi, ella es mi secretaria – Respondió Inuyasha divertido por la pregunta – No tienes porque preocuparte, tiene mas de cuarenta años y es casada – Se acercó un poco a ella y le sonrió.

- No, yo no…bueno es que

- Tranquila, siguiente pregunta…

Luego de la incomoda pregunta, las demás fluyeron con normalidad, él habia respondido a cuanta tontería le habia preguntado, estaba supremamente sorprendida con todo lo que habían vivido, ¿Cómo era que ella se habia olvidado de tanto?; luego de hablar por horas y horas, se decidió por hacer la pregunta que mas la carcomía, aunque por el tiempo que llevaban juntos no entendía para que preguntaba.

- Inuyasha, sé que puede sonar tonto… ¿Pero tu y yo ya…hemos…bueno ya hemos intimado? – Preguntó con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

- ¿Tu que crees? – Preguntó el en cambio - ¿Crees que darías ese paso con alguien como yo?

- Yo…bueno es que…¡Tonto! – Le dijo en cuanto lo vio reírse – No es gracioso

- Deberías verte, estas tan roja como un tomate – Continuó el riéndose – Ya, ya terminé lo siento

- Eso no es gracioso, ponte en mi lugar, que tal si no recuerdas si estuviste o no con tu pareja, ¿Qué harías? – Le retó ella.

- Buscaría la manera de recordar, tal vez el seguir los mismos pasos te lleve a la respuesta – Le sonrió con picardía y luego se levantó del asiento – Ahhh…ya esta muy tarde, mañana tengo que ir a al oficina así que…

- Mañana es domingo – Interrumpió Kagome.

- Lo sé, pero Naomi me espera – Bromeó y comenzó a subir las escaleras - ¿Vienes?

- ¿Qué?, pero…

- Apuesto a que no sabes donde te quedarás, por eso ven yo te llevo a tu habitación – Kagome se levantó con un sonrojó en su rostro y lo siguió hasta que el la dejó frente a una habitación – Bueno aquí es, si tienes algún problema mi habitación es al final del pasillo

- Buenas noches – Kagome se puso en puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Kagome…mañana salgo temprano, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a algún lado?

- Claro – Respondió ella; una vez que se despidió de él, cerró la puerta y quedó recostada en ella – Inuyasha – Como habia dicho la enfermera, tenia mucha suerte, tenia un novio muy atento, dulce pero sobretodo por guapo, tenía un excelente físico pero lo que mas le gustaba eran sus ojos, dorados, demasiado hermosos; ahora no veía la hora de que fuera mañana.

- Al parecer en estos dos años el cine no logró mejorar mucho – Habló Kagome mientras caminaban fuera de la sala de cine.

- Dales un poco de crédito es mejor un poco que nada…¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?

- No sé, podemos ir a un parque o algo así – Opinó Kagome a lo que el no iba a negar, ambos fueron caminando hasta el parque y se sentaron al pie de un árbol para disfrutar de la vista del lago frente a ellos.

- ¿En que piensas? – Le preguntó Inuyasha al ver que ella miraba insistentemente hacia el lago.

- En nada – Ella le sonrió y volvió su mirada a él, de nada sirvió pues el mismo brillo que vio en el lago lo veía en los ojos de Inuyasha – Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho, pero es bueno volver a oírlo

- ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de ti?

- Quien sabe, tal vez tu subconsciente quería olvidarme o tal vez simplemente pasó

- Créeme que nadie querría olvidarte, eres simplemente maravilloso – Se sentía también decirle todas esas cosas, porque eran verdad, él era el hombre de los sueños de cualquiera.

- No claro que no lo soy – Acercó una mano al rostro de ella y lo acarició con delicadeza – Pero tu si lo eres…

Lo observó fijamente dejándose caer en la hermosa red de sus ojos, era imposible no hacerlo, sus ojos eran demasiado atrayentes; con lentitud se acercó hasta él, unió su rostro al de Inuyasha, hasta alcanzar sus labios. Fue un roce simple, pero el latido de su corazón le impedía separarse de él, solo quería que el la besara; sus manos fueron tras el cuello de él y lo atrajeron a su cuerpo, los labios de él se volvieron mas posesivos y en ese solo beso Kagome sintió que el mundo se le iba, las manos de él en su cintura la quemaban y el sentir su cuerpo apegado al de él la enloquecía; en un momento y sin darse cuenta sintió el césped bajo su espalda, el la habia recostado y a ella no le estaba molestando en absoluto, por el contrario si la enojó que el se alejara.

- Pero… - Se reclinó para alcanzar sus labios y el solo le dio un pequeño roce – Inuyasha…

- Podría hacerte muchas cosas, pero hay muchas personas alrededor – Le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar y luego se levantó de sobre ella para dejarla sentarse.

- Lo siento – Se disculpo ella mientras se acomodaba los cabellos, ¿Qué podría pensar él de ella?

- ¿En serio?, porque a mi em agradó mucho – Le dijo él.

- No, no me refiero eso, sino a que…bueno…tu me entiendes

- Sí claro que sí, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo y regresamos a casa?

- Me parece…

- Jajajajaja, lo siento ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Kagome mientras ingresaban a la casa, totalmente empapados.

- Claro…adelante puedes seguir riéndote – Le dijo Inuyasha mientras se quitaba el saco, por andar tratando de evitarle una caída a Kagome, el se habia caído en el jardín en un "divertido" resbalón bajo la lluvia – Voy por un par de toallas.

- ¿No hay nadie? – Preguntó Kagome.

- No lo sé, mínimo mi mamá se entretuvo en casa de alguien, los chicos deben estar en casa de un amigo y Sesshomaru debe estar con alguna chica – Trató de explicar Inuyasha la ausencia de todos, en unos segundos regresó con un par de toallas – Yo creo que mejor me doy un baño – Subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación

- Espérame, no me dejaras sola acá – Dijo ella siguiéndolo hasta la habitación, alli se sentó en la cama de él, Inuyasha se metió a bañar y hablaba con ella desde la ducha – Oye Inuyasha se sabe algo de mi accidente, me refiero a si saben quien me atropelló

- No se pudo establecer – Inuyasha salió de la ducha con un pantalón de dormir, el pecho desnudo y una toalla con la que secaba su cabello – La persona que haya sido huyó

- Aja… - No pudo responder con claridad, pues su mirada se habia perdido en Inuyasha, él era mucho mas… ¿Sexy? De lo que creía, es que bueno tenía un torso más que perfecto.

- ¿Te vas a duchar? – Preguntó Inuyasha trayéndola a la realidad.

- Eh no, no estoy bien – Aseguró ella, él comenzó a destender la cama – Eh bueno yo me voy a mi habitación, que tengas una buena noche – Salió de la habitación dispuesta a ir a la suya, una vez recostada en la cama se dio cuenta de que no tenia una pizca de sueño, es mas aun estaba temprano y para rematar la lluvia no quería amainar. Un rayo se dejó ver en el cielo y posteriormente un gran trueno hizo su aparición, tan fuerte fue que la luz que proveía la lámpara se apagó, si habia algo que odiaba eran los truenos cuando lo no habia luz – Genial… - Se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar algo con que hacer luz, aunque no estaba muy segura de a donde ir; todo el pasillo estaba a oscuras y no se distinguían muy bien las figuras – Demonios… - Maldijo cuando su pie se chocó con una mesita eso habia dolido, finalmente llegó hasta el final del pasillo, a la habitación de Inuyasha seguramente el sabría donde encontrar velas o linternas – Inuyasha…Inuyasha – Tocó la puerta esperando porque él le abriera – Inu…

- ¿Qué? – Susurró en su oído, de pie tras ella.

- ¡Ahhh!... ¿Qué te pasa? – Se recostó en la puerta y tomó un poco de aire reponiéndose del susto – Eso…no fue gracioso

- No lo viste de mi perspectiva

- Ja, ja…En lugar de estar asustándome, dame una linterna o velas…

- ¿Miedo a la oscuridad? – Movió a Kagome a un lado y abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró en ella seguido de la muchacha.

- Claro que no – Negó la joven; un rayo surcó el cielo iluminando la habitación, ella pudo ver que Inuyasha estaba en cuclillas buscando algo en su mesa de noche y dándole un gran vista de…; el trueno hizo su aparición y Kagome saltó en su sitio.

- Si…ya veo que no, hasta donde yo recuerdo si le tienes miedo – Sonrió y fue hasta donde ella – No hay linternas, tengo una sin baterías… Lo siento… Pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí o ye te puedo hacer compañía en tu habitación, mientras te duermes

- Eh…no creo que

- No va pasar nada Kagome – Adivinó el su preocupación – Entonces…Esta o la tuya

Kagome suspiró y se subió a la cama de él metiéndose entre las cobijas, un olor amaderado, a bosque llegó la inundó, ese era el aroma de él. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y puso una almohada para reposar su cabeza y espalda.

- ¿No tienes frío? – Le preguntó, la tormenta afuera era tremenda y el usaba un fino pantalón de dormir y su torso lo llevaba desnudo.

- No…ya estoy muy acostumbrado a los climas de la fría Londres, además Japón no era un horno exactamente, así que puedes quedarte tran…

- Esta haciendo mucho frío y me estoy adueñando de tus cobijas, no me puedo…

- Bien…mira – El levantó un par de sábanas y se cubrió con ellas - ¿Contenta? – Ella asintió y le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

- Inuyasha… - Lo llamó luego de un rato.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó el entreabriendo los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer te hice una pregunta y no me respondiste?

- Eso creo – Inuyasha bostezó dejó que ella continuara – Era acerca de si tu y yo alguna vez habíamos intimado… ¿Verdad?

- Si… - Asintió con las mejillas arreboladas y mirándolo de reojo – La verdad es que quisiera saberlo

- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

- Bueno es que en mis recuerdos no hay ningún hombre con el que posiblemente yo haya hecho…eso y como tu eres…bueno mi novio hace tanto tiempo, yo creo que…

- ¿Qué tan malo sería si fuera cierto? – Preguntó Inuyasha interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Qué tan malo? – Quedó algo descolocada con la pregunta, porque por mas que miraba a Inuyasha no creía que el intimar con él fuera algo malo, es mas se carcomía por tratar de recordar algún momento - ¿Sabes?... – Con las mejillas sonrosadas se sentó en la cama y lo enfrentó – No creo que sea malo, ni antes…ni ahora

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y las palabras de ella no eran para menos, aunque tampoco iba a negar que su corazón estaba brincando en su pecho y que un ola de calor comenzaba a envolverlo; se acomodó en la cama quedando totalmente sentando, esperando que ella se disculpara o simplemente dejara que el comentario se olvidara, pero para su sorpresa Kagome se movió hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él, las manos nerviosas de ella descansaron en su torso, todo esto antes de que ella se decidiera a besarlo, con ansias con deseo.

Jamás pensó que ella tuviera el valor para acercarse a un hombre y besarlo, pero era eso lo que hacia en ese instante, besaba a Inuyasha desinhibidamente, era como si alguien mas hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo y actuara por ella. Sus manos se envolvieron tras el cuello de él, en el momento en que el la tomó de la cintura y la giró hasta dejarla bajo él, un fuego abrasador nació en su vientre y un pequeño gemido brotó de ella cuando Inuyasha mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza.

- ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó mientras le peinaba los cabellos con delicadeza, ella le sonrió y alzó su rostro para volver a besarlo, ese fue el aliciente para Inuyasha de no detenerse.

Era en este momento en que se preguntaba como habia olvidado a Inuyasha, a sus besos, sus caricias, todo era tan abrasador que sentía que se iba a deshacer en sus manos.

La lluvia no daba tregua y aparentemente no daba intenciones de hacerlo hasta el otro día; era una noche sin luna sin estrellas, nada se iluminaba en el cielo, mas que los rayos anteriores a los sonoros truenos que estremecían a las personas en sus hogares. Era una noche fría no llegaba con ellos; un nuevo rayo surcó el cielo iluminando por varios segundos la totalidad de la habitación, en el suelo descansaban un par de prendas mientras otras colgaban del borde a punto de caerse, un par de cuerpos se encontraban sobre la cama deshecha, sin nada que los cubriera dispuestos a mostrarse al otro, dispuestos a entregarse, con ansias de hacerlo.

Con absoluta delicadeza tomó a Kagome de la cintura y la sentó en sus caderas, ella se aferró a su cuello y reposó su frente contra la de él, con los ojos abiertos perdiéndose en los suyos, mientras sus manos acariciaban la estrecha cintura esperando el momento de unirse a ella.

- Sé que puede sonar tonto – Habló Kagome entre suspiros – Pero me siento como si fuera la primera vez

- No se parece en nada a la primera vez – Aseguró Inuyasha contagiándole una pequeña sonrisa – Éramos mas jóvenes, fue la vez que tuve que venir hacia acá – Kagome recordó esa parte de la historia que se habia encargado de contarle, solo que no sabia que esa habia sido su primera vez – Aunque tal vez estemos igual de nerviosos – Sonrió, él recordaba todo pero aun así los nervios de estar con una Kagome que no recordaba nada de los sucedido junto a él lo ponía así.

- Ya lo creo… - Kagome se apegó mas él, sintiendo aun mas la cercanía de la virilidad de Inuyasha contra su intimidad, era extraño estar así pero no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, era perfecto.

La izó un poco buscando la mejor posición de ambos, cuando su miembro estuvo en la intimidad de ella, la sentó sobre él con lentitud, dejando que ella gimiera con suavidad mientras el botaba el aire recogido en sus pulmones.

- Te amo… - Le susurró en el oído cuando estuvo dentro de ella.

Sus manos se cerraron aun manos alrededor del cuello de él, el sentirlo entrar en ella, era algo inexplicable, era una sensación extrañamente placentera, cuando lo tuvo acogido por completo, sintió la presión de él en sus caderas marcándole los contoneos, obedientemente los siguió. Los suspiros entremezclados, los gemidos a la par, no se dejaron esperar, ambos se vieron a los ojos, mientras la fuerza y la rapidez de sus movimientos se acoplaban, ambos hacían chocar sus caderas, buscando una mayor unión. Kagome se dejó recostar sobre el colchón y enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, dejándose llevar por las ya marcadas embestidas; en sus brazos sentía que el mundo se le iba, sentía que podría morir entre sus brazos y no le importaría siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. Fue así que su mente hizo un clic, a su cabeza llegaron miles de imágenes entremezcladas, era como un trailer y en toda y cada una de las escenas aparecía Inuyasha, él defendiéndola en clases, de su madrastra, de Kikyo; la amistad y protección que le brindó, las pocas salidas que tuvieron pero que fueron suficientes para enamorarla, confesión de él en el puente acerca de su amor por ella, la partida y la despedida, la desolación, el reencuentro y todo lo sucedido posteriormente; Inuyasha volvió a sus recuerdos. Abrió sus ojos en el momento en que el clímax llegó a ella y segundos después a él.

- Inu…Yasha – Lo llamó con suavidad y el posó su mirada en ella – Te amo…

_**Continuara*******************************************_

_**Uff…Me alargue un poquitin, pero sé que no se molestan… Ahora me voy a disculpar, sé que dije que el capitulo pasado era el penúltimo, pero en realidad me va a tocar extenderme uno mas, así que técnicamente este si podría ser el penúltimo, pero no voy a prometer nada. Al menos las cosas están comenzando a solucionarse, esperemos a ver que sucederá… Jajajajaja xD… Obvio, si quieren darme alguna sugerencia, bien pueda…ahora lo que me resta es mandarles un abrazo…bye…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Holas…Espero que estén muy bien, que estén relajados y que se preparen para lo que viene… Primerísimo, sorry por la tardanza y segundito gracias por el apoyo en esta historia que esta cerca del final… Muy cerca… Por el momento disfruten de la continuación y abajito les explico algunas cosillas…**_

_**Cáp. 20: Amor**_

- Inu…Yasha – Lo llamó con suavidad y el posó su mirada en ella – Te amo…

- Kagome… - Con solo poner su mirada en ella y al reconocer un nuevo brillo en su mirada se dio cuenta – Tu… - Ella asintió con una sonrisa y luego se dejó abrazar por él – Mi amor…Kagome…Te amo…

- También yo… - Ella suspiró y agradeció mentalmente porque todo volviera a estar bien.

- Buenos días – Saludó Kagome entrando a la cocina de la mano con Inuyasha.

- Oh…Buenos días…Veo que ambos se empiezan a llevar muy… - La señora Izayoi cayó en cuenta al instante – No me digas que… ¡Que alegría!

- Kagome recordó anoche, creo que ayudé mucho – Bromeó Inuyasha ganándose un codazo de la joven.

- Ay no sabes cuanto me alegro, pero siéntense voy a servirles el desayuno

- En realidad Kagome y yo vamos a salir mamá, entonces podrías decirle a Sesshomaru que no iré a la oficina hoy

- Claro

- Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde…

- No debiste decir eso – Le regañó Kagome una vez que salieron de la casa y caminaban por el anden, preferían no usar el auto y usar el tiempo de la caminata para hablar - ¿Qué pudo haber pensado?

- Nada malo – Aseguró Inuyasha mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar a un lindo lugar?

- Me parece bien – Aceptó Kagome – Oye…En serio siento haberte olvidado, no fue mi intención

- Tranquila mi amor, además me gustó flirtear contigo, fue como volverte a enamorar

- No fue difícil…Me enamoras con solo una mirada… - Se detuvo frente a él y le dio un beso que el le correspondió con rapidez – Te amo

Caminaron hasta un lindo restaurante, donde desayunaron con tranquilidad, pero aun habia un tema por tocar…

- Así que eso hizo Tsubaki y su hija – Kagome suspiró y miró a Inuyasha.

- Sí pero no contaron con que…me habías dejado como apoderado, lo que me lleva preguntarte por qué

- Pues no sé, cuando le comenté a Myoga mis intenciones el me pidió el nombre de ese apoderado y yo simplemente dije tu nombre, confió mucho en ti Inuyasha y sabia que no dejarías a mi hermano pasando necesidades, fue simplemente por eso – Inuyasha le sonrió y le tomó una mano.

- Yo también confió en ti – Le aseguró él, trayéndole un recuerdo a Kagome.

- Inuyasha…, el día del accidente estaba con Kouga – Ella se veía en la necesidad de contarle, sabia que habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero para ella era como si todo se hubiera congelado – Él me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, nos encontramos en una cafetería y el me comentó que sus padres tenían problemas, cuando ya me iba el me…

- Lo sé – La interrumpió él – Yo los vi, me enfadé mucho y me fui sin esperar nada mas, luego me enteré del accidente y en el hospital Kouga me dijo que Kikyo y él tenían planeado separarnos; ese día llegué hasta el frente del café por una llamada de Kikyo, ella me dijo que era algo serio sobre ti que necesitaba decirme, pues alli los vi

- Entonces…Ahhh…gracias a Dios, pensé que podrías enfadarte y todo eso… - Se sentía mas relajada de que todo estuviera aclarado.

- Hay algo mas que yo debo comentarte o mas bien preguntarte… ¿Sabes quien iba en el auto que te atropelló?

- Eh…no, los vidrios eran polarizados y no se distinguía mucho la persona en el auto, aunque creo que podría ser una mujer… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Lo referente a tu caso fue algo que no se pudo aclarar – Explicó Inuyasha – Con las acciones por parte de Tsubaki y Kikyo de querer apelar al testamento y tu acción de buscar un apoderado, nos hizo creer tanto a Myoga como a mí de que posiblemente ellas…

- ¿Tengan algo que ver?

- No podemos asegurar nada, pero Myoga dijo que reabriría el caso y lo pondría en manos de personas de confianza

- Ahhh…pensé que podría olvidarme de todo esto y continuar con mi vida – Suspiró y se echó de para atrás en la silla.

- Y puedes hacerlo mi amor, mira esta semana te puedo acompañar a la Universidad para hacer los trámites de tu reintegro, puedes también ir a la compañía y volver a encargarte de todo, no tienes que saber nada de este caso, déjamelo a mí y a Myoga… ¿Esta bien?

- Con gusto – Sonrió ella.

- Me alegra mucho que haya despertado señorita Kagome – Le dijo Myoga.

- Muchas gracias anciano Myoga – Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y presionó su mano con la de Inuyasha, ahora las formalidades quedaban de un lado - ¿Y qué sucedió con…lo de mi accidente?

- Pedí reabrir el caso pero hice que lo asignaran a alguien más, todo es por evitar que se presenten irregularidades; por supuesto a los agentes les serviría mucho si tú rindieras declaración, cualquier dato debe ser importante

- Está bien – Aceptó Kagome – Solo quiero que esto termine

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos, cualquier cosa que suceda nos avisa… - Se levantó de la mesa junto con Kagome.

- Hasta luego anciano Myoga…

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Inuyasha al ver que miraba concentrada por la ventanilla del copiloto.

- Aja…Es que, esto del accidente me estresa, tanta investigación y no se que cosas mas no me gusta mucho, ¿Y si solo fue un accidente y la persona que conducía solo se asustó y huyó? – Dio una posibilidad.

- ¿Qué tanto crees esas palabras? – Le rebatió Inuyasha – Créeme que para mi también es muy tedioso estar recordando esas cosas y si fue un accidente pues entonces mejor porque así quedamos todos mas tranquilos…Yo especialmente… - Enlazó su mano con la de joven y la atrajo a su pecho donde ella se recostó, minutos después su celular sonó - ¿Qué pasa Naomi?...Está bien, déjalo en mi oficina, en un minutos paso por el…Bien…Gracias… - Colgó la llamada y volvió la atención a Kagome - ¿Me acompañarías a la oficina a recoger algo?

- ¿Y que tal te va con el empleo? – Le preguntó Kagome una vez que llegaron a las instalaciones de la compañía.

- Muy bien, aunque hay días en que el trabajo se acumula demasiado, bueno en realidad es el déspota de mi hermano quien me aumenta el trabajo

- ¿Y tu oficina donde queda? – Subieron al ascensor y el marcó el piso correspondiente.

- Último, allá quedan dos oficinas la mía y la de Sesshomaru – El ascensor estuvo en segundos en el piso correspondiente, en el momento en que se bajaban alguien mas llegó para tomar el elevador.

- Kagome… - El joven hombre se quedó pasmado en su lugar.

- Kouga, hola – Saludó lo mas normal que pudo.

- Eh…mi tía me dijo que habías despertado, me alegra mucho – Hablaba en serio, durante el tiempo que Kagome estuvo en coma no hacia mas que recriminarse, pues consideraba que era su culpa, en el instante en que le comunicaron que ella despertaba sintió un gran alivio y una inmensa alegría.

- Gracias…

- Kagome vamos – Inuyasha le tomó la mano y pasó a un lado de Kouga.

- No deberías ser tan grosero – Le regañó.

- Él se merece mucho mas, por culpa de ese imbecil estuviste todo este tiempo en el hospital, así que no lo defiendas – Soltó la mano de Kagome e ingresó en su oficina – O adelante defiéndelo, ve tras él si quieres…

- ¡Oye!... ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo siento… - Tomó un poco de aire y fue hasta donde ella que lo miraba con enojo – Lo siento Kagome…es que me enfado con el hecho de saber que él permitió que salieras herida…

- Kouga no tuvo la culpa, hizo lo que hizo, pero fui yo quien cruzó la calle sin fijarse…

- Bien…Lo siento… No te enfades – Se acercó a la joven mujer y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura – Mejor…

- ¿Qué es eso? – La joven ubicó algo que parecía un obsequio o una refinada bolsa de un almacén sobre el escritorio de él.

- Nada…No es nada – Se dio media vuelta y tomó lo que habia sobre el escritorio para meterlo dentro de su chamarra – Es algo que Naomi le trajo a Sesshomaru

- ¿Y lo dejó en tu oficina? – Inquirió ella con duda.

- Es que yo lo pedí para Sesshomaru, hace poco compre una pluma con mi nombre grabado y el muy envidioso quiso una, así que le dije a Naomi que mandara a hacer otra…Eso es – Explicó atropelladamente – Bueno ya tengo el informe, ¿Vamos?

- Claro – Asintió, no comiéndose mucho la historia de Inuyasha… ¿Y ahora que pasaba? - ¿Seguro que es eso?

- Muy seguro…¿Qué podría ser?

- Pues tal vez Naomi no es una señora, sino una bella señorita que le deja regalos a su jefe porque esta perdidamente enamorada de él y…

- Sí…creo que debes dormir un poco… ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa?

- ¿A que? – Preguntó ella, aunque sabia bien a que se debía.

- En mi casa hay mucha gente, la tuya en cambio esta disponible, para un buen y placentero descanso…

- Muchas gracias por venir

- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podía decirme por teléfono?

- Supe que el caso de Kagome Higurashi se reabrió y quisiera dar mi declaración, pero solo lo haré con alguien de confianza

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- También hablaré en algún lugar seguro…

- Bien…¿Entonces que le parece si vamos a donde la persona que le tome la declaración?

- Me parece… Y otra cosa no quiero que se sepa mi nombre…

- Eso lo podemos arreglar señor… Si es tan amable – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia fuera del establecimiento con el otro hombre siguiéndolo de cerca.

- Kagome… ¿Dónde te metiste? – Entró a la cocina buscando a la joven mujer que se le habia ocultado; estaba descalzo y solo con su pantalón de de dril – Kagome…

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Salió de atrás de la puerta de la cocina y se le montó en la espalda – Eres malo en este juego…

- Si lo acepto – Caminó con ella de espaldas hasta dejarla sentada en la mesa de la cocina, luego se giró atrajo de la cintura hacia él, por su parte ella solo usaba la camisa que a él le faltaba junto con la ropa interior – Pero soy mejor en otras cosas.

- ¿A si?... ¿Cómo en cuales? – Las manos de él viajaron por sus muslos desnudos, la levantó de la silla dejándola sobre sus caderas con sus piernas enredadas tras él.

- Puedo mostrártelas una vez mas – Sonrió y atrapó los muy dispuestos labios de ella.

Esta vez todo fue mas sencillo, Inuyasha solo tuvo que subirle la camiseta y ella desabrochar el botón del pantalón para que este cayera al suelo, las demás prendas fueron sencillas, todo fue rápido para ellos era demasiado simple amarse…

- Creo que puedes mostrármelas siempre…

La presionó con fuerza contra la pared, embistiéndola hasta el punto de casi perder la cordura, una de sus manos se aferró a la de ella contra la pared mientras la otra encerraba algo en su puño.

- Eso…se puede arreglar – Kagome no prestó mucha atención a las palabras, estaba entregada totalmente a él, pero una pequeña sensación de frialdad se alojó en sus dedos justo en el momento en que sintió que el calor de su vientre explotaba – Si tu quieres…

- Inu… - Abrió sus ojos encontrando una fina argolla en su dedo anular, era en oro blanco con una piedra rosa engarzada.

- ¿Te casas conmigo?

- Primero bájame

- Ahora… ¿Qué me dices? – La dejó en el suelo y la acorraló contra la pared.

- Pues…si así vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas… - Ella sonrió y le dio un beso – Me encantaría…

- ¿Qué tal si continuamos?

- Claro que no, hasta que no nos casemos – Bromeó Kagome…

- ¿Usted tiene pruebas de lo que esta diciendo?

- No, pero se donde encontrarlas

- ¿Por qué hasta ahora viene a hablar?

- Es que también me enteré que las personas que inicialmente investigaron el caso, estaban siendo sobornadas para jamás ser resuelto, así que simplemente me guarde lo que sabia

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrar las mentadas pruebas?

- El auto que atropelló a Kagome Higurashi esta a nombre de Kikyo Higurashi, los oficiales podrían haber determinado el dueño del auto con los videos de las cámaras de las vías, pero Kikyo y su madre se enteraron y sobornaron a los agentes para desaparecer las pruebas, ellas vendieron el auto y sé quien lo compró.

- Bueno si eso resulta ser verdad, tendremos todo el caso resuelto – Aseguró el detective sentado frente a él – Le aconsejaría que no se aleje mucho puede que lo necesitemos mas adelante

- Está bien, pero como le dije prefiero que nadie sepa que fui yo quien rindió declaración

- Tendremos absoluta discreción

- Será un placer volverla a recibir en nuestra Universidad para que continué con sus estudios

- Muchas gracias – Él señor le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó agradecida, finalmente terminaría sus estudios para dedicarse de lleno a su empleo a su hermano y a su futuro esposo – Hasta luego señor…

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó Inuyasha levantándose de la silla en la salita de espera.

- Comienzo la otra semana, por fin podré terminar mi carrera; aunque me parece un poco injusto, quería graduarme contigo…

- Yo también quería celebrar mi graduación contigo

- ¿Y con quien la celebraste? – Indagó Kagome.

- Con nadie, recibí mi certificación días antes de la ceremonia y bueno pues estuve ese día en el hospital contigo – Le contó Inuyasha.

- Que capricho el tuyo de no celebrar tus graduaciones – Le dijo Kagome – Si mal no recuerdo, tampoco estuviste para la graduación de la secundaría…Bueno tampoco yo… - Se acordó ella – Aunque si asisto a ésta te gano

- Aja… ¿Por qué mejor no competimos en otra cosa?

- ¿Hoy tampoco me dejarás salir de la casa? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya te di el paseo del día…

- ¡No soy tu mascota!...Tonto…Tu eres mi mascota…

- ¿Qué soy? – Le siguió el jueguito.

- No sé, un gatito o un perrito

- No son mis animales favoritos pero…

- Ya escogí no molestes mas – Le regañó Kagome – Y no vamos a ir a mi casa, vamos a ir a la tuya, porque quiero pasar por mi hermano y también decirle a tu mamá que nos vamos a casar…¡Ay tengo que llamar a Sango y Miroku…

- Ya ellos saben… - Le interrumpió Inuyasha – Aunque están esperando que tu les des la noticia y así emocionarse contigo…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Le habia dañado la sorpresa - ¿Tu mamá sabe?

- No…Solo tu, Sango, Miroku y yo, nadie mas

- Bien…entonces de todos modos vamos a tu casa…

- Que bueno que llegan – Habló Izayoi cuando les abrió la puerta – Adentro esta el abogado tuyo querida…Myoga y otro señor…dicen que tienen noticias sobre el caso y quisieron esperar.

- Buenas tardes – Saludó Kagome al anciano y al hombre que lo acompañaban, Inuyasha se sentó con Kagome - ¿Qué sucedió?...

- Ya resolvimos el caso… - Habló el anciano – Alguien dio pruebas importantes que luego se corroboraron

- Lo suyo no fue un simple accidente señorita Higurashi, el auto que la arrolló pertenecía a la señorita Kikyo Higurashi, ella tenia un complot con su madre, la señora Tsubaki de Himura

- Yo las voy a… - Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato pasando una mano por sus cabellos a punto de estallar de la ira - ¿Y ellas donde están?

- Iban a salir del país pero ahora están en la comisaría, vamos a tener una audiencia para dentro de dos semanas, sería bueno que asistiera – Le dijo el hombre.

- Bien…entonces allá estaré – Aseguró Kagome aun reponiéndose del shock, no se imaginó que hasta allá llegara el odio por ella o la ambición de ambas mujeres.

- Hay algo mas… - Dijo el detective – Su padre murió durante un viaje que hizo con la señora Tsubaki, por un robo, ¿Eso fue lo que se le dijo? – Preguntó el hombre, Kagome algo asustada asintió, ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre en todo este tema? – Pues uno de los detectives que encubrió las pruebas de su accidente, también investigó el caso de su padre, él hombre en busca de rebaja de la pena que se le imputara, dijo que daría información

- Vaya al punto por favor – Le instó Inuyasha.

- Su padre no fue asesinado en un robo, la señora Tsubaki contrató a alguien para que hiciera creer eso

- ¿Qué? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella habia asesinado a su padre nunca fue un robo – Pero, entonces…

- Kagome… - No sabía que decirle, así que simplemente la abrazó y le permitió que llorara en su pecho - ¿Te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó tiempo después de que los dos hombres se fueran.

- No lo sé – Admitió ella, él se recostó a su lado y la abrazó – Ha ella siempre le interesó la fortuna de mi padre, a pesar de que él siempre se preocupó porque nada le faltara ni a ella ni a Kikyo y ella solo…

- Ya…no pienses en eso – Le dio un beso en la frente – Te aseguro que de ahora en adelante todo saldrá bien…Lo prometo…

- Te amo…

- También yo…

Nada habia sido fácil y cualquiera pensaría que con tantas cosas que se interponían en sus vidas, simplemente algún día tirarían la toalla, cansados de luchar contra lo que parece un obvio fracaso; mas para ellos no era así, cada problema era un nuevo motivo para hacerle frente juntos, por eso no daba miedo luchar por el uno estaba con el otro, se daban fuerza mutua, el poder del amor estaba con ambos.

_**¿FIN?...**_

_**¡Ahhh!... No se alarmen mucho, si es el fin claro que lo es…Pero falta un EPILOGO, pensaba en hacer de este el penúltimo capitulo pero seguiría alargándome demasiado, cuando lo que queda por hacer es poco…Así que deje las cosas aquí como las típicas películas de terror (inconclusas), y en el epilogo en que estoy trabajando finiquitare todo, dejaré las cosas en claras y tratare de que todo quede muy bien. En conclusión esta es una parte del final…Jajajajaja XD…Tocó esperar hasta la próxima… Un abrazo…Bye**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola…Espero estén muy felices el día de hoy, yo también lo estoy, pero me embarga la nostalgia porque ahorita si llegamos a la etapa final de historia, hoy es el fin y de ahí para allá nada…XD… Tengo cositas que decir pero se los escribo al final, así que por el momento disfruten el epilogo…**_

_**Epilogo: Más fuerte que nunca**_

- ¿Podrías calmarte? – Caminó tras él tratando de acomodarle la camisa blanca.

- Parece un animal encerrado – Se burló un hombre vestido de smoking sentando a un lado de la habitación.

- Si ya relájate Inuyasha, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? – Preguntó finalmente otro de los que estaban en la habitación.

- Dejen de molestarlo, es normal que estés nervioso, es un paso muy importante – Finalmente alcanzó al joven hombre, logrando acomodarle el cuello de la camisa – Ya quiero verlos a ustedes así de nerviosos, si no estoy mal pronto será tu turno Miroku y Sesshomaru hace poco llamaron de una joyería para decir que estaba listo el anillo de compromiso

Ambos hombres se tensaron en su puesto e Inuyasha se burló de ambos.

- Ah…mis hijos están creciendo, pronto Shippo se irá de la casa con una novia y…

- Mamá, creo que aun me falta para eso – Entró el joven a la habitación – Los invitados ya están todos ubicados y Souta dijo que Kagome llegaría en media hora…

- Bien…Estoy listo – Se miró en el espejo y se vio demasiado extraño, con el traje de gala y una flor blanca adornando su pecho; ahora que se ponía a pensar nunca creyó que pudiera casarse, el matrimonio no estaba en sus planes, eso hasta que la conoció a ella.

- ¿Pensando en como escapar? – Habló Miroku trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

- Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti – Aseguró Izayoi dándole un beso en la mejilla – Siempre creí que Sesshomaru se casaría primero

- Mamá – Habló el aludido.

- Ay ya no seas gruñón Sesshomaru

- Sí hermanito, alégrate que hoy me casó y te dejó en paz – Ambos enfrentaron sus miradas y luego formaron una pequeña sonrisa, no se llevaban muy bien pero eso no quería decir que se odiaban.

- Kagome…Te ves preciosa… - Le dijo Sango emocionada.

Y no es que fuera engreída pero su amiga tenia razón, se veía y se sentía hermoso, enfundada en un vestido de color blanco, completamente entallado desde el busto hasta la cintura y luego cayendo en un faldón, con una decoración de brillantes que hacían que pequeños destellos salieran del vestido; un par de guantes cubrían sus brazos, dejando a la vista sus finos dedos con su perfecto manicure; sus cabellos estaban sueltos con algunas ondas y algunas mechas recogidas con una bella horquilla de diamantes, un maquillaje sutil y natural, se veía hermosa, como nunca jamás pensó que se vería.

- ¿No estas nerviosa? – Le preguntó un joven Souta que usaba un smoking.

- No lo estaba, gracias por recordármelo hermano

- Ya tranquilízate Kagome, todo esta saliendo a la perfección…

- Oigan es hora de que nos vayamos – Les recordó Souta.

- Bien Kagome…aquí vamos – Se dijo así misma, tomó su bouquet y salió de la casa para subir al auto y marcharse con Sango y hermano.

- Ésta tardando mucho – Se sobó las manos con impaciencia.

- Kagome llegó – Anunció Kouga llegando hasta su lado.

En unos segundos mas personas comenzaron a entrar, unas chicas entre ellas Sango y un par de amigas de Kagome, estas se hicieron al lado contrario de donde estaba Inuyasha con Sesshomaru, Miroku y Kouga. Luego una suave música se dejó escuchar y los invitados a la boda se levantaron de sus asientos, con el fin de observar mejor a la novia o lograr una fotografía de ella.

Giró su vista hacia el arco que marcaba la entrada al lugar donde se celebraba la boda, uno de los mas hermosos jardines de la ciudad habia servido de lugar para la ocasión. En uno momento pudo verla, preciosamente ataviada de blanco, caminando hacia él con su hermano llevándola del brazo, vio eterno el momento en que ella llegara hasta donde él, pero finalmente su mano se aferró a la de ella y no pudo mas que sonreírle de igual manera que ella lo hacia.

- Los declaro marido y mujer…Puede besar a la novia – Con esta frase la ceremonia culminó; Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con demasiada ternura.

- Para siempre…

- Siempre – Reafirmó ella.

- Felicitaciones – Con una sonrisa en sus labios abrazó a la joven mujer y posteriormente lo hizo la chica a su lado.

- Gracias Kouga y a ti también Ayame…Muchas gracias por venir

- ¿Y cuando te casas tu Kouga? – Le dijo Inuyasha llegando hasta el lado de su esposa.

- Tu siempre tan amable primo – Ambos se despidieron y los dejaron solos.

- Te encanta molestarlo

- No…me encantas tu – Le acarició la mejilla y nuevamente le dio un beso – ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

- Si creo que sí, pero no me molesta oírlo…

Las cosas marchaban de maravillas para ambos, Kagome finalmente se había graduado dos años después y posteriormente se habían casado. Ahora vivían juntos en una hermosa casa en las afueras de la ciudad y muchas mas gratas sorpresas los aguardaban.

- Gracias por venir – Le dijo la mujer vestida de una traje gris de una sola pieza – Me entere que se casaron

- Hace un mes – Le corroboró ella – ¿Para que querías que viniera?

- Quiero el perdón, sé que es cínico de mi parte pedírtelo después de todo lo que te hice, pero en serio lo necesito Kagome, aunque entendería si no me dieras

- No soy yo quien te debe perdonar, es mar por mi todo quedó en el pasado – Le aseguró ella – Por mi todo queda olvidado

- Muchas gracias y de corazón espero que seas muy feliz Kagome – Le tomó una mano y le brindó una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías donde ella? – Le preguntó con cierto enfado.

- Es que me fue algo de improviso

- Pero pudiste avisarme Kikyo y su madre son de cuidar Kagome y…

- Ella quería pedirme perdón, a ambos, era eso lo único que quería – Le comentó lo sucedido ayudándolo a calmarse – Eres un gruñón… - Sonrió y se acercó a él – Espero que no salga igual al padre…

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó con duda.

- El bebé… - Le respondió.

- Estas…¿Cuándo?

- Tenía mis sospechas, ayer me hice la pruebas y salió positiva… Vamos a ser padres

- ¡Kagome! – Una risa brotó de sus labios a la vez que la alzaba en el aire y le besaba - ¿No te lastimé? – La dejó de nuevo en el suelo algo preocupado.

- Claro que no mi amor…

- Te amo…Desde el primer instante en que te vi…

- Y te convertiste en mi héroe, con el poder de enseñarme a amar…

El pasado era pasado, todos los problemas se veían opacados por la luz que irradiaba su amor. De ahí en adelante todo sería más que perfecto…

**FIN.**

_**¡Ahora si se acabó!... TT, Esto es muy duro, siempre es triste terminar algo pero me alegra dejar a nuestra parejita feliz de la dicha. Bueno espero les haya gustado este epilogo, no me alargue mucho para dar tantas vueltas y evitar marearnos…Jajajaja xD, no mentiras, lo que quería hacer con este epilogo era mostrar en que había terminado todo para los malvados y cosillas así. En fin fue un placer entretenerlos con esta historia, sin ningún ánimo lucrativo solo diversión y relajación para mí y espero que para ustedes. Como última cosita es muy posible que me tarde en subir una nueva historia, pues la verdad pienso finiquitar todos estos proyectos que tengo iniciados y la verdad estoy muy cortita de ideas, pero pueden jurar que me van a tener por mucho aquí…Jajajaja XD…**_

_**Gracias, Muchas gracias por el maravilloso apoyo a lo largo de la historia, las aprecio mucho a todas, Abrazos…Besos… Bye…**_


End file.
